kissed by shadows
by wolfbabe95
Summary: Lissa brings Mason back to life. So he's shadow kissed. two girls enter his life and changes his and Eddies lives forever. Sadly he's still mad at Rose. I thought Mason and Eddie deserved some loving. first chapter is disclaimer.
1. disclaimer

The proper disclaimer the other one was for a different story I'm gonna write. So I'll work on multiple ones for the moment. I don't own Rose and them. If I did well they wouldn't have the charm they have in the book. So here's for Mason and Eddie love!

I own Tazcha

Lily

Bella

Bellas kids except Jose and Suu-ann.

So I own my charecters and my little plot in the world

this is my story unless I decide to ask someone else to do it which I won't because I'm loving this so it's mine, but always help is appreciated.

Also to get people interested here's a bit of the plot

_Mason_

_ Things have changed. For the longest time I feel myself being tugged into Lissas head. Also since Tazcha and Lily moved here Eddie and I have felt happier. But now on the edges of Lissas mind I feel dark emotions they aren't hers though. I've also been craving blood latly I have yet to tell anyone, but I think it involves that potion thing Taz gave me. Also what's up with these strange colors and the tinsle. Things are becoming strange. Rose has gone mad and the things I thought as just fairy tales are real. What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. He's back?

What if Mason came back? Rose did and Lissa saw how his death affected everyone so she decided to bring him back. But what if when he comes back he's slightly mad about what happened and what if he came back as a guardian Moroi instead of a dhmpire? Yet no one notices since he still acts like a dhmpire.

_Lissa:_

I hate doing things without telling Rose or Christian, but I thought this would be a touchy subject with them. I stood looking at the closed casket that held the body of Mason Ashford. A friend of Roses whom she saw murdered. Whom was friends with Eddie. Eddie, Mia, Christian, Rose and Mason got captured and witnessed horrible things, but Mason didn't make it. Obvious right since I'm standing here right now. He didn't deserve to die. He tried to help Rose and nothings the same since his passing. Every thing I so depressing now everyone is so solum. I know Rose hates me using spirit she's afraid I'd go crazy, but really is it so wrong for me to help others with it? I took a step closer and opened the casket. No one else was around which is a good thing. I looked down at the boy inside and teared up. I see why they kept it as a closed casket funeral.

There he was his neck twisted, but looking like someone tried to set it back in place. Other then that I took a better look. He had messy red hair and an look of an angel. Cute was all I could saw maybe not like my Christian, but in a way he could probably been one to turn heads. I carefully touched his cheek.

"You shouldn't of died."

I'm going to try my darnedest to bring him back! I carefully moved so I pad my hands on either side of his neck and put everything back in place. Slowly I healed him and after awhile I saw the faintest trace of color return to his pale skin. I couldn't help, but smile. He started to open his eyes which were now a pale blue color and he carefully sat up.

"What? Where?" he asked confused.

He sat there for awhile before he got a bit restless. He tried to loosen the stifness from his joints and carefully got out of the casket and stumbled almost falling out of it. When he tried walking around I could see he was having some difficulty.

"You okay Mason?" I asked.

_Rose:_

(While everything is happening) I can sense unease coming through Lissa and my bond, but I couldn't put a finger on why. She was blocking me out again so it might mean she's doing something even I wouldn't do or that I'd disapprove of. Or she was with Christian which I wouldn't mind but I _know _that's not the case for two reasons. One I don't feel those icky lovers feelings I get from her when they are together. Second, I'm looking at fireboy right now so what could she be doing?

"Christian where's Lissa?" I asked worried.

"She said she wanted to stay and talk to the priest for a bit why?" he replied.

"No reason." I couldn't help, but frown at this.

Why would she stay? What could she be doing? I could now sense shock, admiration, and then a slight bite of thoughtfulnish. What is she up to? I guess I'll know soon. I looked over to the entrence when I suddenly felt the familer pulling sensation of when I get pulled into Lissas head. I could she what she could and what I saw made me want to scream. Oh and I did just that.

_Mason:_

I sat up and looked around. I'm confused last thing I remember was charging at something and then blackness. I don't remember comeing back here and is this a casket? I moved and sudden pain shot through me and a bit of dizziness. My neck hurt like crazy so did everywhere else.

I tried to ask what happened and where was I, but all I could say was "What? Where?"

I rolled my shoulders to get some stiffness out of them then moved my head a bit hearing some cracking. Then I felt better. I got up, but almost fell. I'm normally never this clumsy!

"Mason are you okay?" the girl in front of me asked. She seemed familer then it clicked Lissa Dragomir.

"I think so why?"

"Oh no reason come on we're missing lunch." she replied and grabed my hand draging me towards the lunch room.

Okay I'm confused.

_Lissa:_

I know Rose will be pissed at me, but I don't care. I looked over at Mason and smiled a bit. He looked a lil confused and dazed I admit it looks kinda cute. Then I heard someone scream bloody murder.

_Rose:_

This startled me. Standing by me well Lissa was Mason. Mason! He's dead! I was just at his funeral! Then it came to me Lissa stayed behind to bring him back! Sweet, but wrong. I looked at the door just as it opened and teared up. I was now back in my own body and there being pulled behind Lissa was-

"M-Mason?" as I said that Christian and them looked over at Mason with wide eyes.

Now Rose Hathway doesn't cry, but I guess I couldn't help it now. Masons here... My best guy friend. The one who loved me and died because I couldn't even love him like he loved me. I watched as Lissa dragged him over smileing and I cried more. Everyone just stared at him.

"You know stareing is rude." Lissa said jokeingly.

I opened my mouth to reply, but nothing would come out. Now I as visabley shaking and then I heard Eddie speak up.

"Mason is that really you?" he asked.

Grinning Mason replied, "Of course it's me who else has my charming good looks and upbeat personality?"

Now I just couldn't take it I jumped up and hugged him. He just looked at me for a moment and the bond clouded suddenly. As if someone else was there and their feelings were coming through it. I saw Lissa look at Mason and silently urge him to hug back and forgive me. He did hug me, but I saw a slight glint in his eye one of hurt of betryal. _Mason... If only you knew how I feel now. _That hurt and I let go smileing weakly feeling slightly griefstricken. I caused this because I loved someone else and couldn't even let go to move on for my good. Or the good of others. I found that out to late I know I'll never love him like he did me and he probably hates me, but I should at least try to make things better.

Slowly a slow goofy grin appered on his face, "You guys act like you haven't seen me in forever."

Understatement of the year. We did see him I saw him dead... I just hugged him tighter trying to stop crying.

"God I missed you..." I just mumbled.

"We all did buddy." said Eddie.

Now I don't want to make a sceen, but I really didn't want to let him go. Yet I had to so we could both eat, talk, sit down, and because I think people are stareing. I don't normally care and still don't, but it's probably very uncomfertable to have people stare at you with looks like omg he's back alive. Mason doesn't need that. I looked over and saw Christian and Lissa whispering about something. Mason left to get his food and I watched him with a heavy heart.

"It's not your fault Rose." stated Mia.

"It is when I broke his heart and lead you guys into danger." I replied.

"We were the ones who went there and didn't listen to leave after you warned us to." Eddie said.

"But I still hurt him..."

"You did, but he still loves you and knows not to let his feelings get in the way." replied Eddie.

I hope Mason forgives me...

next chapter a new girl moves here and Mason trys adjusting to the acadamy again.


	3. Catching up and new girls?

not much more like a filler for the chapter after this. sorry about any spelling errors and such I do my best considering I don't have spell check. I don't wanna use the dictionary twenty four seven and I've had the flu for the last few days but enjoy!

_Mason:_

These last few weeks have been boring. All I've done is take tests and catch up in training. Rose did ask me out, but I still felt to hurt by her. I know she'd never love me like I loved her and I had the feeling she's not the one. I also feel like soon something important will happen. Something that'll change me forever. Even more then me being able to feel Lissas feelings which is just weird. It doesn't bother me really it's just so different something I've never experienced before. I felt excitement buzz through the bond and was listening to Lissa conversation with someone.

"_So there are apose to be new people coming here soon?" Lissa asked._

_ "Ya! Two new girls I heard at least one of them went to juvie before coming here!" replied a snobby voice._

_ "Either way I hope they're hot!" said a random guy._

_ "I doubt it those two girls are probably really sweet and nice." Lissa replied, "Looks don't always matter idiot!"_

_ "Right you only say that because you house all the cast aways!"_

_ "I do not!" yelled Lissa."Everyone I hang around who you call cast aways are my true friends like you know what those are you-!"_

I blinked and shoke my head clearing that from my head. Wow... Wait two new girls? Coming here? Hmmm. I need to tell Eddie! I ran to our room excited at the new development! Finally something to spice things up! Maybe these two will bring some good excitment to the school.

"Eddie!"

"...What!" he glared at me.

"In a few weeks two girls are gonna come here!"

"Mmmm I hope they are hot!"

"I just hope they aren't snobs like others." I stated.

"Ya,but you must admit them being hot would be an added bonus!" he replied.

I shoke my head at this and laughed. Same old Eddie. So we talked more about this devolpment and the more we talked the more I couldn't wait. I've never been so excited! I actually don't know why I'm so excited I mean I don't know these two girls or anything about them yet I'm excited about them being here. I also don't know why I had a fluttery feeling in my gut at the thought of them. As the day neared I started getting nervous. It got so annoying and mad me feel so sick from it. Why should I be nervous? These are only two strange girls who are moving here? It's not like I know them or love one? I've never even met them! The more I thought about it the more muddled I felt. I just sat in bed stareing out the window thinking. Man this was bugging me...Everyone seemed on edge for the next few weeks following the annocment of new students. I only felt that buzz of happiness I've had since hearing about it. Well the next week I did meet them and man I didn't expect what I saw. I was stareing out the window and I saw the two prettist girls I've ever set my eyes on! My jaw droped open and I jumped up and shoke Eddie awake.

"Eddie they're here!"

He woke up and we both looked out the window. The two girls were hugging eachother and the blonde one seemed to be crying about something and the red head just seemed hurt and was comferting the blonde. We sat there watching for a few minutes before leaving to get ready and go to class.

_I guess todays the day for change... I thought walking out off the room a warm feeling inside my heart._


	4. meet Tazcha and Lily

Lily: Tazchas best friend who's a Moroi.

Tazcha "Emilie": new dhampire girl, but isn't halp vampire and half human is half vampire and werewolf.

I only own them (I wish i could own Mason and them *sighs* Mason would still be alive and getting hugged to death.)

_Mason:_

For the next few weeks everything went smoothly we all were friends again. I could sense what Lissa felt which felt odd, but calming too. Then one day it seemed everything was weighted down a heavy feeling in the air. Like something important was going to happen.

_Tazcha:_

Lily and I were sitting in the backseat of a car looking at the surroundings of Montana. So beautiful the snow covered ground glittered like diamends and the sun cast beautiful colors across the sky. Her mom asked to have my parents take us to bring us here to see family and they agreed with no agruement which was strange, but nice. Espessially since I've gone stir crazy from being stuck home for the last week. I've been seperated from my best friend Lily and now we get some more bonding time.

Now who am I? Well I'm Tazcha, pronouched like Taz-c-huha, but I prefer being called Taz and Lily barly gets away with calling me Tazzy. People say I get in to much trouble for my own good well I do, but with good reasons. I'm also described as a real bitch, who can be kind and caring. I just think people are jealous of me I can sing and I'm not to bad looking neither is Lily. I've always been protective of her and love her to death she's like the sister I never had.

"Tazzy where are we going?" Lily asked.

"I don't know I hope it's somewhere cool though." I replied.

About an hour after that I saw something that scared me. We had come up to some goth buildings surronded by a fence. On the top of the entrence was a sign that said _St. Vladimirs._ I whimpered and realized they didn't take us to get bonding time. My parents had me and Lily get out and take out our bags then drove off quickly.

"What just h-happened Taz?"

"... We got abandoned." I replied.

"Hello ladies I escourt you to your rooms. " said a mans voice.

"I wanna stay with Tazzy! I'm not leaving her side!"

I smiled and hugged her as we followed the man to the principles office to get out room. When we got there all I saw was a crabby old hag who looked like she's never even cracked a smile in her life. She looked like a bird of prey about to kill someone. Her eyes followed us walk in and a look of distaste crossed her face. I tightened my arm protectively around Lily to comfert her. I don't like people who upset Lily. I espessially don't like those who give me that look for no reason.

"You two must be Tazcha Emilie Young and Lily Millie Aiers come to get your classes and room assiments I assume." she said.

"I'm staying with Taz I won't sleep in a room with some stranger or be all by myself!" Lily stated well yelled.

"Yes we are Tazcha and Lily and I agree with her miss. We know no one here they could hurt her or me gang up on us!" I replied faking fear.

"... I only make an acception this _one time. Only because you two seem.. interesting." she said handing us our classes and makeing us leave_.

_Rose:_

I had to run to lunch because of that stupid training with Stan. I got there got food and sat down. Suddenly I felt strangely uneasy. Everyone else seemed that way to and I heard faint voices outside the lunchroom door. So I looked over and saw a girl poke her head in before her and another one came in. New kids? I looked at the first one (Tazcha) she kinda reminded me of me. She had long hair that was curly and went in every direction it was the color of fresh blood and had neon strikes of many colors. Her eyes were gorgeous a mix of blue and purple and they held a protective glare in them one that said mess with me or my friend I'll break you. Around her eyes you could tell she had some smokey black eye shadow, with eyeliner, her lips were a red color like wine. Her skin was darker then mine as if she had spent alot of time in the sun,but not so much she looked like she had a tan. Her outfit was a bit daring. She wore a black jean skirt over some patterened nylons and some silver heels that looked like the heel was a stack like the ones we use to stab Strigoi with. I looked at her top which was a loose tanki under a corset thing. My gaze wondered to her neckalace of a dragon it was beautiful.

I looked at her friend who could of almost been Lissas twin. She had pale blonde hair with a red undertone. Her eyes were a shocking dark green color. She was squeezing the hand of her friend and looked around with a fear filled look in her eyes. Her eyes rested on us well manly Lissa and Eddie. She had pale green eye shadow and clear gloss on. Her skin was pale, but looked alot like mine in color. She wore a gray hat to keep the sun off her _I assume _and had on some pale jeans and black flower boot heels. Her top was a gray colored one that hugged her few curves. Both of them were beautiful in a odd way. The red head set of a dangerous aura the blonde didn't seem royal, gave off an air of confidence of high stature. That's when I saw Lissa get up smileing and walk over to them. I turned pale. Lissa!

"Hey do you two want to um sit with me and my friends?" she asked.

The blonde smiled and nodded,"Sure!"

Her voice was sweet like honey or maybe melted carmel. She followed Lissa and sat by her and Eddie. The redhead had no choice, but sit by me. She grined showing a set of fangs that were thicker then a vampires and a bit shorter. She kinda scared me. She saw Mason and grined more.

"Hey cutie what's your name? I'm Tazcha." she said.

Blushing Mason replied, "I'm Mason."

I was shocked hearing her. She sounded like a singing bird beautiful, but also had a bit of danger and hurt? I took a closer look at her I saw an old bite mark on her neck that made me what I could tell it looked like her hair is natural red, her eyes were naturally blueish purple and her lips actually the wine color. I smiled. She looked like a real maneater not much different then me in body type maybe she has more of a figure and she looked taller then me even without heels.

"Hey Tazcha I'm Rose."

"Hello Rose." she said and smiled.

We both looked over to Lissa and the other blonde who were talking animously. Both were smiling and laughing and the blonde was flirting lightly with Eddie. They seemed nice,interesting, and _dangerous._ Tazcha espessially.

"So what's your name blonde?" I asked.

Unaffected by my nickname she replied smileing,"I'm Lily."

"Kinda like the flower you're pretty like one I think."stated Lissa causeing Lily to blush.

"Thank you."

"Uhm? Now to introduce the rest of us." said Mia. "I'm Mia."

"I'm Eddie."

"I'm Christian."

_Tazcha:_

Lily and I were talking all the way to the lunch room we both were nervous. What if they shunned us I can take it, but Lily she couldn't. I opened the door and peeked in before we entered. Lily looked frightened and I squeezed her hand and smiled at her. I looked around and saw a cute red headed boy heh _cutie! okay Hottie! _ I looked at the girl next to him who was looking at us intently. _Curious? _She was looking me over and smiled before noding as if in approval the she looked at Lily. She looked shocked then smiled widely. Then her friend came over to talk to Lily. She looked nervous, but smiled at us and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey do you two want to um sit with me and my friends?" her friend asked.

Lily smiled and nodded,"Sure!"

She looks so happy maybe this is a good thing. Lily looked over at a guy at the table we sat at who was next to her and on the other side was the other girl. She blushed a bit and smiled. Awww! I sat next the girl who was looking at us and grined. I saw the cutie who looked at us and looked away blushing slight. He looked even cutier up close and blushing. I leaned over takeing the chance to talk to him.

"Hey cutie what's your name? I'm Tazcha." I said.

Blushing the boy replied, "I'm Mason."

Nice name I mumbled his name and it rolled off my tounge lip dew drops the petal of a flower. I smiled goofily.

"Hey Tazcha I'm Rose."

"Hello Rose." she said and smiled.

I looked at Lily to see her smileing talking with the blonde and flirting alil bit with the boy she seemed to like. Cute!

"So what's your name blonde?" Rose asked.

Unaffected by her nickname Lily replied smileing,"I'm Lily."

"Kinda like the flower you're pretty like one I think."stated the blonde causeing Lily to blush.

"Thank you."

"So I'm Lissa." said the blonde.

"Uhm? Now to introduce the rest of us." said Mia. "I'm Mia."

"I'm Eddie." the boy Lily was flirting with said smileing at her.

"I'm Christian." said the guy on Lissas side

Maybe it won't be so bad here. Looking around at these people I realize they all seem kind, friendly, the kind of friends Lily and I want. They look like a family they will be good for her. I looked at Rose and grinned. It looks like someones a bit of a trouble maker like me.

_Mason:_

I can't believe that girl Tazcha called me cutie. Oh man I'm blushing and grinning like an idiot. She's not bad looking herself heck she's beautiful unlike any other girl I've seen. Through the bond I felt happiness from Lissa she seemed happy haveing two new people to be with. She loved Lily it's like they were sisters or best friends. Lily seems to maybe like Eddie I don't know he seems to maybe like her also. Wait they're new here! I shouldn't be thinking of these things yet! Bad me bad!

"Rose do you like to spar?" asked Tazcha.

"Ya why?" she replied.

"Wanna go to the gym and spar with me?"Tazcha asked excitedly.

"Oh hell ya!" Rose jumped up pumping her fists in the air.

They got up and walked by me. Tazcha stoped and put her finger under my chin lifting it up. She grined a bit.

"See you in a bit cutie!" she exclaimed before winking and pokeing me on the nose lightly.

I smiled and blushed. I really like this gal! Turning around the group was stareing at me. Eddie was just grining like an idiot and it looked like Lily and Lissa were trying not to giggle. I just smiled happily and felt a fuzzy feeling in my heart.

Lily squealed and said, "Omg! That was so-"

"Cute!" Lissa joined in.

They both jumped up squealing in happiness. Christian smiled watching Lissa and laughed a bit. Eddie looked at Lily and his grin widened. Okay I'm now sure he likes her. She smiled brightly at him and hugged him to. He blushed then huged back. The bell rang for everyone to get to their classes and everyone got got up and left. Lily followed Lissa who had the same classes as her.

So what'll happen and yes I couldn't help it Mason needed some lovings and so does Eddie so heres Tazzy and Lily.


	5. Dreams and Sick days

I won't have a disclaimer I'll have a page to put on first before these chapters. But I only own my idea and my charecters

_Mason:_

It's the second day since Tazcha and Lily came here. I was walking back to my room when I heard some really loud coughing and under it some sobs. Who could be up at this hour crying? I followed the coughing to a room and knocked quietly. Nothing. I opened it a bit to see Lily sobbing curled up by Tazcha. Tazcha was coughing and she looked miserable. Her body shook from it and she was pale i mean really pale. I steped in and got a closer look seeing at least one eye was crusted over a bit and the other was closed with tears of either pain or/and sorrow were coming out. Seeing them like this I felt a pain in my heart. I went over and sat by Lily who was hugging Tazcha tightly. I reluctantly put my arm around her being careful not to frighten either of them. Lily jumped slightly then saw me there. She hugged me crying.

"Shhh it's okay Lily." I looked over at Tazcha asking if she was okay she kinda nodded and got up.

"I'll be right back." she stated her voice lil more then a whisper.

I nodded strokeing Lilys hair. Soon I heard some footsteps running down the hall and I saw Eddie who as he tried to stop turned to fast and feel on his ass. Nice. After about a second he jumped up and ran over to the bed looking like a mess. I guess he just woke up and ran over here worried about Lily. Smileing weakly I let him take my place and waited for Tazcha. She came back holding four bottles of medicene.

"Sorry guys... Nurse said we'll have to stay in your room so they can disinfect my room and till I'm better. She also wants you guys to take this so you won't get sick either. Then we'll come back here till your rooms been disinfected... I'm sorry." she said.

"It's okay." we replied.

I saw the faintest trace of a smile when she saw Lily and Eddie. Lily was curled up asleep on his lap and he was holding her mumering something. I looked at her and pointed from her to Eddie. _You woke him and told him didn't you? _She just grinned and nodded. Sneaky.

"I'll get Lilys and my stuff you guys can stay here for the night. If you want." Tazcha said.

"Okay." I replied getting up and moving to the free bed.

I put my back againest the wall and watched Tazcha pack for a bit before nodding off. Sometime I felt someone crawl onto the bed and lay their head on my lap. The person sighed happily and was soon asleep. I sleeply opened my eyes and looked down at the person. Tazcha. I smiled a bit before going back to sleep. We slept like that till a bell woke us up. I looked over at Eddie and Lily. She was curled up by him with her head resting on his chest and a faint smile on her lips. He was still holding he and was still asleep. The sight made both Tazcha and I to smile. _They look cute together._ I looked down at Tazcha and saw it looked like she was debating if she wanted to move or say screw that and go back to sleep. She choose the later and acted like I was her pilliow. I just sat there letting them sleep when I heard a soft whimpering sound and saw Lily woke up.

_Lily:_

Everything replayed in my head my parents calling Tazzys them abandening us. Even things before that. How people treated me like a freak because I couldn't handle to much sun. To the nightmares I've had since before I meet Tazzy. Me running from an unknown force and triping falling into darkness away from everyone I loved. This is when I woke up whimpering softly. I wiggled a bit thinking I was tangled in my covers, but realized someone had their arms around me. It felt comfertable and somehow right I felt safe truely safe. I looked at the person and blushed seeing it was Eddie. I didn't expect him to be here I mean it's shocking we've barly known eachother for more then three days he shouldn't be here wait why is he here? Thinking I remembered last night and blushed more. He came running to comfert me? I put my head back down and snuggled closer to him. It was slightly nippy in the room, but I barly noticed with his warm form by me.

"I don't understand..." I muttered under my breath.

I felt his arms tighten slightly and he buried his face in my hair mummering something like it's to early.. This caused me to smile and blush even more. I couldn't help it his breath was warm againest my neck. So warm... Okay I don't need to understand I'm just content like this for now. For awhile I just laid there listening to his breathing and heartbeat which calmed me even more. I was just about to fall back to sleep when I heard a light laugh from the other side of the room. This caused Eddie to wake up, but I acted like I was still asleep because really I didn't want to move.

"Dude you're going to wake her up..." said Eddie groggily.

"No I won't this two have been out like a light for the last few hours." replied Mason.

"Stilll why did you have to wake me up and risk wakeing up the sleeping beauties." he replied.

"Well sorry dude, but we have to get their stuff to our room so this one can be disinfected." Mason said.

"Well let me get back to sleep we can do that later..."

"Fine fine."

I smiled a bit and snuggled closer to him. Mumbleing _so warm_ to make it seem I was still asleep. I wasn't, but this was really comfy. I opened one eye and looked at Mason. I stuck out my toungue before closeing my eye again. This made him laugh.

"I saw that Lily." he said chuckleing.

"Mhm I know..." I mumbled and heard Eddie laugh a bit.

"She's not really asleep is she?" Eddie asked.

"Nope unless you call someone opening their eye and sticking their toungue out at you asleep!" he said.

"To heck if you're getting me to move buddy boy." I stated.

"Well I don't mind it's not everyday a cute girl snuggles with me." said Eddie.

He called me cute! Not to many people call me that espessially people who are so I don;t know handsome? I blushed at this. I've never thought any guy was handsome maybe cute or hot, but never handsome.

"Heh." was all that I could muster out.

"She's blushing dude!" Mason said.

"I see that." stated Eddie.

"... Mason shut up so I can get to sleep!" Tazzy chiped in.

"Awww I don't want to though!"

I looked up at Eddie and smiled. He smiled back and I think we were both thinking the same thing. I sat up not really moving away from him and whispered _"They act like an old married couple." _He laughed at this and replied _"Ya, but you have to admit it is funny." _ I nodded and watched Tazzy and Mason bicker a bit more, but I could tell it was just for fun. I leaned over and whispered _"I think Tazzy really likes Mason." _Eddie just looked at me before grinning. My goodness I think I'm going to melt!

"Well since you won't let me go back to bed I say you and Eddie have to get mine and Lilys bags and carry us to room!"

"Hmm not a bad idea." replied Mason before getting up and picking her up and twirling around.

"I was just kidding!" she said giggleing.

"Aww you were?" he replied teaseingly.

"Ya, but hmm I don't mind being carried." she replied winking at him.

I wrinkled my nose and stuck out my toungue. _Yuck! They're going all mushy!_ I wasn't paying attention till I felt that I was being picked up and I was no longer on the bed. Well this surprised me and I made a squeaking sound. Mason and Tazzy looked at me and started laughing. I blushed and looked to see Eddie had picked me up and was holding me bridal style.

"OMG that's just to cute!" Tazzy exclaimed and I replied by glareing at her.

Mason and Eddie just chuckled at this. Now normally I wouldn't acknowledge what's happening, but this is to embaressing to ignore. I just grined and oh so causually started talking to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie have I told you about the girl who majorly like a boy with orangey red hair and blue eyes?" I said innocently.

"Why no you haven't." he replied and winked.

"Oh I haven't I guess I should tell you it's an interesting story!"I said.

I looked over and saw Tazzy was blushing slightly. This made me laugh. Mason looked lost though.

"Well I don't know should I tell you about it_ now _or _later?"_ I asked.

"Oh I don't think he'll like the story Lily." said Tazzy nervously.

I looked at Eddie and we both smiled. _This is priceless. _I fake sighed and acted like I was thinking it over. I whispered in Eddies ear _"Should I be nice and not tease her till after we get to your room?" _He thought about it and sighed before nodding.

"Well ooookay, but since I can't tell him can we get a move on? I mean then we can get the room back to normal and maybe all of us can like watch movies and stuff." I said.

"Yes we should because I wanna watch a movie!" Tazzy said.

"Okay." I replied and then looked at Eddie, "You can put me down you know if you want."

"Well I don't want to sooo you'll have to put up with being held." he said matter of factly.

"Oh I don't think she minds one bit!" exclaimed Mason and Tazzy.

Eddie smiled and picked up my bag. He was careful not to drop me and I couldn't help, but let my mind wonder to some really off topic topics... heh. I fell asleep again in his arms before we got to the room. That's when I started to dream again.

_Lily dream:_

_ I snuck out of my room again. After my dad hit me and gave me a black eye he's so abusive, but I loved him. My mind swirled with the memories of when he's done this and worse. He started drinking when mom was taken by those things. What made it worse was Tazzy was gone for now and the people at school are getting crueler. I shivered as everything came rushing to me. I pushed it out of my mind as I kept walking towards the bridge. We lived in the part of Florida that could get chilly at night and it ocasionally snowed. It was one of the chilly nights and I forgot my jacket. There was a light frost on the ground and the shine that came off it was dazzaling to say the least. This park was one people avoided because they thought it was trashy. I don't know where that came from, but it's not even in the least bit. It was beautiful in the dark and even in the daylight._

_ I walked up to the bridge and looked at the sky. Light streaks of color were still in the sky since the sun set only a while ago. I've never seen the sun set or rise, but I've seen the lingering colors and it was breathtaking. The colors kinda swirled together and cast a calming glow over the sceanery. The trees were covered in frost and it made their branchs dip from the added weight. I glanced down at the shimery water and gazed at my reflection. I never really called myself beautiful I've been taller then most of the girls I've been around, I had a small bodice and not much of a shape, my nose is round and people always say it looks like a butten, my lips are round and full, when people saw my eyes they always jumped because of how dark green they were... My hair was paleish blonde with red undertones in it and was layered the longest going past midback Tazzy said she was jealous because how I barly had to do anything to make it style and by how shiny and healthy it was. I'd always laugh because of the great lengths she had to go to keep her hair nice. The shocking truth is her blood red hair is natural and is hard to manage it curled slightly and flew in random directions I thought it was beautiful. What made me jealous of her though was she had tanish skin. I could barly go out in the sun without feeling ill so I'm as pale as a ghost. I've gotten some color since she said I should wear hats and that makes me feel better. Strangely though I think being pale makes me seem oddly beautiful Taz says I look like an angel, but I don't think so.._

_ This got me thinking more about Taz. She's my bestfriend. She's also done alot of experimenting. She dyed her hair black, brown, blonde and lots of other colors, but they didn't match her firey dangerous personality. We'd been walking one day and found clip on neon strikes and we both got some. I wear mine every once in awhile and she's rarely seen without at least one. I love her personality she's daring and a bit of a trouble maker and that may be a bit... well much at times it was exciteing. Before I got to thinking to indebt I shivered. It got colder fast and I didn't like it. I ignored it and just stared at the stary sky. After a few moments I heard some faint footsteps and suddenly I felt a warm sensation. It felt like butterflies were danceing in my stomech and my heart was beating really fast. I felt compelled to see who this stranger was,compelled to go over to them and talk to them. I saw a figure apper next to me, but couldn't make out anything else because the shadows covered them. All I saw was those beautiful eyes and my breath caught in my throat. Then the stranger spoke._

_ "Miss are you okay? It's not safe to be out here so late and without a jacket." the figure said._

_ "Y-yes I'm alright." I replied shivering._

_ "Here take my jacket." he said putting the jacket on my shoulders._

_ "Thanks."_

_ We stood there for awhile a comfertable silence in the air. I looked at the boy. He was only about a year older then me I'd guess by the sound of his voice and his height. He just stared out over the water which lapped lazily on the banks and a family of ducks were sleeping not to far from the bank on my left. I didn't expect what the boy asked next._

_ "Did your boyfriend give you that blackeye?" he asked and sounded concerned._

_ "No... I don't even have a boyfriend... My.. my dad gave it to me.." I trailed off before telling him why I was here._

_ "Oh... That's just not right. A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be treated like that." he said._

_He looked over at me and I noticed I started tearing up. No ones ever bothered to listen to my problems before only Taz, but she won't be back for at least two more days. Reluctantly the guy put his arm around me and pulled me into a hug. I started sobbing and buried my head in his chest. We just stood like that for awhile and I could feel him rubbing my back soothing and mumering something like it's okay. I felt safe like nothing could hurt me. Sadly we had to break apart and leave. I didn't see him after that, but I knew in my heart I'd see him again and he'd play a major role in my life. I didn't tell Taz or anyone about him for I was afraid he was just a dream. But every year on that night we'd meet up at that spot._

End.

_**Lily normal:**_

I woke up sitting on Eddies lap in what I assume is the boys room. The dream was so real... Those eyes so beautiful. I look up at Eddie and I think that they match the boys in my dream. Hmmm...

"Eddie?" I piped up.

"Hmm what?" he asked.

"Have you ever been to Florida in like the last few years?" I asked.

` He nodded, "Ya."

"Um did you meet up with a girl there every year?"

It looked like he thought about it for awhile and he nodded. Well then it may of been him...

_Eddie thoughts of when he meet her on the bridge:_

_ I was walking around for a bit to enjoy the sceanry and to get away from Mason and them. I got to the park I saw eariler it was empty just like it was in the morning. This time the atmosphere changed from not just welcomeing, but also lureing. I felt compelled to walk around in there so I took a step in and turned onto a thickly wooded path. I walked down it for awhile listening to the sound off the ocean so far off the breeze holding the slightist whiff of the ocean. I heard a faint sigh off to the right and I saw a small bricked path. I followed it and stoped at the edge of the bridge. What I saw surprised me. It was like I saw an angel. Her pale blonde hair glowed under the light of the mood, her skin was glowing softly to, and she was in a pale dress top and jeans. I walked up to her being careful not to scare her. She was even more beautiful up close and it left me breathless. I felt my heart speed up and a warm feeling bury itself in the pit of my stomech._

_ "Miss are you okay? It's not safe to be out here so late and without a jacket." I asked_

_ "Y-yes I'm alright." she replied shivering._

_ "Here take my jacket." I said putting my jacket on her shoulders._

_ "Thanks." _

_ I looked at her admireing her beauty. What struck me most was her eyes a wonderful shade of green that was high lighted by her pale skin and hair. The only flaw was the black eye she had. I felt a pain in my heart and it sparked my anger. No one should hurt this angel!..._

_ "Did your boyfriend give you that blackeye?" I asked concerned._

_ "No... I don't even have a boyfriend... My.. my dad gave it to me.." she trailed off before telling me more about her and why she was there_

_ "Oh... That's just not right. A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve to be treated like that." I said._

_ I saw tears come to her eyes and I reluctantly pulled her into a hug. I didn't know what to say to sooth her. She started sobbing and buried her head in my chest. I blushed slightly and rubed her back soothing her. I didn't want her to be like this it hurt so much. So we just stood there like that for awhile just enjoying eachothers company. Soon though we had to part I didn't want to, but I knew everyone may be worried. I promised myself while I watched her leave that I'd come back to see her every year on this night. I always thought about the first night we met how I just wanted to reach out and touch her. To comfert her and keep her safe. She seemed to perfect to be real so to make sure I wasn't crazy I went back every year, but never told anyone else I wanted her to myself._

_Is it possible I love a complete stranger?_

_End_

_Eddies pov:_

"Can you tell me about her?" Lily asked.

The thought of her made my heart flutter. The angel girl I meet... Why is Lily asking me about her when she can't know. I thought some more before I realized something Lily reminded me of the girl she looked like her and I felt the same around her as I did the girl. What if they are the same person?

"Well I met her when I was walking around one night. I saw her and she looked like an angel. Her blonde hair glowed in the moonlight and it looked like she was touched by an angel. She had these beautiful green eyes the only flaw was a black eye her dad gave her." I said.

At this she blushed and looked at me. Curiousity burned in those wonderful eyes. Then slowly she smiled and layed her head on my shoulder.

"Can you tell me more?" she asked.

I nodded and told her everything that happened from the first meeting on and she just smiled. Eventually she told me a story close to mine and I smiled. I think she's the girl I meet all those times. Listening to her I felt my heart flutter again and I was even more positive it was her. After awhile we sat there in silence watching the movie with me holding her. Maybe Tazchas getting sick and us haveing to stay like this happened for a reason. A really good one.


	6. sick day tazcha pov

_Tazcha:_

I was so sleepy! Gosh why did Mason and Eddie make so much noise and wake me up? Oh well I guess I can sleep later.. I looked up and saw I was using Mason as a pilliow and smiled. He didn't seem to mind much, but I decided to tease him a bit.

"I saw that Lily." Mason said chuckleing.

"Mhm I know..." Lily mumbled and heard Eddie laugh a bit.

"She's not really asleep is she?" Eddie asked.

"Nope unless you call someone opening their eye and sticking their toungue out at you asleep!" Mason said.

"To heck if you're getting me to move buddy boy." Lily stated.

"Well I don't mind it's not everyday a cute girl snuggles with me." said Eddie.

"Heh." was Lilys reply

"She's blushing dude!" Mason said.

"I see that." stated Eddie.

"... Mason shut up so I can get to sleep!" I chiped in.

"Awww I don't want to though!"

I stoped to think of my next reply. I know I don't want to get up and move. Also I want to stay right here cuddled up to Mason. Hmmm... I got it!

"Well since you won't let me go back to bed I say you and Eddie have to get mine and Lilys bags and carry us to room!"

"Hmm not a bad idea." replied Mason before getting up and picking me up and twirling around.

"I was just kidding!" I said giggleing.

"Aww you were?" he replied teaseingly.

"Ya, but hmm I don't mind being carried." I replied winking at him.

This caused him to blush a bit and Lily and Eddie shared a look off teasing disgust. This made me smile. Man I've never felt so glad! I looked over at Lily again and saw she was totally spaced out so she didn't notice that Eddie got picked her up and she made the cutest squeaking sound and blushed. He held her bridal style and I could tell it made her happy. She really likes him and I believe from what I see he likes her and cares about her to.

"OMG that's just to cute!" I exclaimed and she glared at me.

"Hey Eddie have I told you about the girl who majorly like a boy with orangey red hair and blue eyes?" she said innocently.

"Why no you haven't." he replied and winked.

"Oh I haven't I guess I should tell you it's an interesting story!"she said.

She looked over at me and I was blushing. I just glared slightly. I looked up and saw Mason he looked lost at least. Still oh my gosh she's gonna tell Eddie I like Mason!

"Well I don't know should I tell you about it_ now _or _later?"_ she asked.

"Oh I don't think he'll like the story Lily." I said nervously.

They shared a look and looked like they were whispering about something. They smiled at eachother and she sighed thinking about it before whispering to Eddie and he looked lost in thought. Sighing he nodded. I'm confused.

"Well ooookay, but since I can't tell him can we get a move on? I mean then we can get the room back to normal and maybe all of us can like watch movies and stuff." Lily said.

"Yes we should because I wanna watch a movie!" I said.

"Okay." she replied and then looked at Eddie, "You can put me down you know if you want."

"Well I don't want to sooo you'll have to put up with being held." he said matter of factly.

"Oh I don't think she minds one bit!" exclaimed Mason and I.

She blushed a bit before shakeing her head and sighing. I saw Eddie pick up her bag and not drop her. I saw her cuddle close to him before dozzing off again looking content. This caused me to smile that was till I got moved so I was over Masons shoulder looking at the floor and out off the corner of my eye I saw him pick up my bag. It wasn't the fact that I was uncomfertable I just hate when people do that, but I got used to that and I happened to grab a marker before Mason walked out the door behind Eddie. I poped the lid off and drew on his shirt. I put Masey poo loves Tazzy! with a big ole heart around it and admired my work before doodleing flowers,bunnies, kitty cats, hearts, and a ton of girlie doodles. I stifled a giggle and hide the marker, with the cap on, in my bra. Mason set me down on what I assume was his bed and set the suit case beside the bed. I started giggleing because of my doodleing Eddie and Mason gave me an odd look till Eddie saw the doodles and went wide eyed. Then he cracked up laughing!

"What are you guys laughing at?" Mason asked confused.

"Oh nothing!" I replied with a lazy grin.

Eddie looked at me and pointed to the back of Masons shirt. I nodded grining more. He set down Lilys stuff and sat down. Lily whimpered softy and crawled onto his lap and sighed happily still asleep. He blinked before smileing and wraped his arms around her. I thought it was extremely cute. I looked up at Mason who still looked lost on why we had been laughing and I just smiled and patted the spot by me.

"Come on there should be a good movie on!" I exclaimed.

He sat down and we started scrolling through movies and tv shows till we found one that looked good. I layed my head on his shoulder and watched it. Mason put his arm around my shoulders so his hand rested on my shoulder. I was nice kinda comferting even. I feel asleep shortly after Lily woke up and was talking to Eddie.

_Mason:_

I felt a lil bit of weight on my shoulder and saw looked content and happy. After a few moments I put my arm around her shoulders and we sat there for awhile. Right about the time Lily woke up Taz fell asleep again. I watched her for a few moments thinking how this felt right. Curiousity sparked when I heard Lily ask Eddie something and after awhile they sat there talking and looking into eachothers eyes. It was like they've known eachother forever and I have to say the sight is cute. Lily made Eddie seem so happy I barly noticed till today, but he didn't seem all himself when I saw him again it's like he goes through the plays,but isn't into it. Maybe Lily and Tazcha are more good then I originally thought. I looked over at Tazs sleeping form and smiled. Ya these two are something special...

.


	7. some insight

While not being able to leave the room for a few days the boys decide they wanted to hear more about Lily and Tazcha. Well Tazcha more since Eddie knows alot about Lily from their meetings. So Lily starts off by telling them when Tazcha came back from her trip after the first meeting between her and Eddie.

_Lily:_

"You guys really want to hear some of the trouble Tazzy gets into?" I asked and they both nodded.

"Well okay.."

_**Story:**_

_People were always cruel to me, and today didn't seem any better. That day was when Tazzy was apose to be home and people were saying she abandoned me since she didn't arrive to school. They were throwing rocks at me and calling me a freak. Before long one of the cheerleaders sneered and pushed me into the mud. My hair was a mess and my clothes were ruined. I had straitened my hair and put a blue streak on the side that day and wore the clothes Tazzy got me. A lost striped shirt that ended about my belly butten and hugged my figure. I also had on some dark colored jeans and converse shoes. Around my neck was a dragon neckalace like the one Taz wears. I didn't wear a hat today because I actually had part of my hair twisted back and held back with a flower pin I got the first year Taz became my friend. Seeing that they pretty much ruined the stuff she gave me I started crying and I heard footsteps running across the sidewalk so I looked up and saw Tazzy running over. She looked so worried and so very pissed off._

_ "You jerks!" she screamed and droped the bag of stuff she had by me._

_ "You think it's funny or cool doing this to people who aren't your damn friends!" _

_ I could tell she was about to do something she'd get into trouble about. I watched as she tackled the cheerleader into the mud and held her arms behind her back. She grabed a hand full of the girls hair and pulled it till tears came to her eyes. She then rubbed her face into the mud before tyeing her arms behind her back with her belt. The jock tried to pry Tazzy away, but she got up and punched him. I heard a horrible cracking sound and blood gush out of his nose. I also saw the forming of a black eye a few other people got in the way and they got hurt in some way or another. After awhile they ran off._

_ "Crazy bitch!" was all I heard._

_ Tazzy came over to me and hugged me. I buried my face in her shoulder sobbing hugging her back not wanting her to leave again. We sat there like that for sometime before decideing to leave before the principle came. _

_ "Come on Lily we'll go get you cleaned up and I can give you your gift before we go to that park you like." said Taz smiling weakly._

_ "Okay Tazzy chan." I replied._

_ We walked to her house in silence. I could tell she was still angry about what had just happened. I couldn't read her mind, but I can tell she blames herself for not being there like always. She's been like this since I've had to go in weekly to get blood tranfusions. She worried if she wasn't around I might get ill because I forgot to get them or something bad would happen. I know she loves me she's like my sister I don't feel complete without her I felt in danger without her. The boy was the only other one who made me fell safe which still confuses me to death. I couldn't tell Taz about the boy she may think I've gone crazy that and the fact I haven't had the blood transfusion since she left I'm feeling pretty weak.. It felt wrong even thinking of going without her there it felt dangerous even. Soon we arrived in front of her small house that had a small garden in the front she loved to work in._

_ "Aww home sweet home!" Tazcha exclaimed happily._

_ "Yep!" her house is like my second home we spent alot of time here._

_ We walked in and went to her room where she carefully removed the blue streak, the flower and my neckalace before she shooed me off towards the bathroom by her room. I showered and tossed the muddy clothes in the hamper. I grabed a big fluffy towel and wraped it around myself and went back to her room._

_ "Okay I'm also going to take you out today to go partying so you won't be able to wear what I got you till tomorrow." Taz said as she carted me over to her bed._

_ She went and tossed me the bag. After digging in the drawer we made for my clothes she tossed over a strapless bra and underwear. I pulled them on and laughed at myself remembering when Taz suggested the drawer with clothing I said I'd never need it well I guess I was wrong at least this time wasn't as bad as the first. I had forgot to pack and extra bra and we got into a water fight. I had to change, but none of Tazs bras fit so we had to use an big ole wrap around ace bandage. It was so embaressing!_

_ I think Tazzy was thinking the same thing because she just smiled and shook her head. I took out what she got me and tried it on. I was stunned! It was a light blue corset top and it fit perfectly! It had lttle jewels on the bosom and hugged my curves pergectly. She also got me black skinny jeans, and jean shorts. I don't get how she's so good at getting clothes that fit me so perfectly! I smiled and hugged her._

_ "Taz how the heck do you keep getting me clothes the fit so nice?" I asked._

_ "It's my lil secret." she said winking._

_ We both changed and I sat down letting her put streaks in my hair and then she french braided it. She had on a black wig and wore very lil make up. She wore a lace top with a camo sweat shirt over it that ended above where her belly button is. She also had on faded dark blue jeans and her favorite heels that she had made for just her, like all her other shoes. I looked down at my outfit which consited of a loose sparkly black top and some jean shorts. I had on a pair of shoes Taz had me wear for "protection". My makeup was pretty natural considering how wild my hair was. We both put on our neckalaces and spent the rest of the night hanging out._

_end._

"How did you two meet?" Mason asked.

"Well..." I said smileing before starting.

_We were about five years old and I was running around on the grass waiting for the fireworks to start. I didn't have many friends then either except these two boys named Noah and Andrew. They were getting us some nacos, hotdogs, and drinks. I remember the band decided to play the song In the End by Linkin Park. Well, I stoped for a second listening to a music when a girl my age accidently ran into me and we both toppled to the ground. The first two things I noticed were that she had this crazy red hair that was in a ponytail and how odd her eyes looked. Blueish with purple they were so beautiful. _

_ "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed._

_ "It's okay! I shouldn't be standing here like a dumby." I replied._

_ She got up and dusted off her lime green and black dress before offering her hand to help me up. I smiled and she pulled me up and tried to fix my hair while I dusted off my dress. I looked over at her and noticed it looked like she wore the lip stuff my mom wore._

_ "Do you wear lip um? stick?" I asked._

_ "Nope!" she exclaimed, "Oh um what's your name? I'm Tazcha I prefer Taz though." _

_ "I'm Lily." I replied._

_ "That's a pretty name."_

_ "Aw thanks." I said blushing, "Hey do you wanna play with me and my two friends?"_

_ "Sure!"_

_End._

"You met when you were five?"

"Ya and practically been bestfriends since!" I exclaimed.

I looked over and smiled and Taz. I grabed my phone and pluged it into the computer and uploaded three videos.

"Hey guys wanna hear me, Tazzy, Noah and andrew singing?" I asked.

"Sure!"replied Mason and Eddie.

They crowded around as I clicked the first video. It was me singing One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks with Taz singing in the background. Noah played a piano in the background along with the rest of the music. The next one was Noah singing Whatcha Say by Jason Derulo with Andrew singing back up and Taz singing the girls part. The last one was one of my favorites we got Taz to sing _Beautiful Things by Andain _I sung quietly with her while Noah, Andrew and I played instuments. The boys just stared with their mouths a gape.

"You two okay?"

They nodded and said, "Wow..."

"Wow?" I asked.

"We didn't know you two could sing!"

"Oh it's just a bit of a hobby." Taz and I replied.

I looked at the clock and frowned slightly. Soon I'm gonna have to Skype Noah and Andrew, but first I better get some food and such. I got up.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"Okay." replied everyone.

I left heading to the burses office to get a blood transfusion. I knew I was over do since I've been turning pale and feeling weak. I was almost there when I heard the voice off one of the people I already hate. Jesse. People think he's hot I don't Eddie is... But Jesse nope. I've heard he should wear a flameable sign I think he should have on a warning toxic gases sign because his breath smells rank! He came up and put his arm around my shoulders grining. Most girls would probably faint at this. All I could do is try not to gag.

"Hey Lily."

"Um hi Jesse." I replied.

"Haven't seen you around in a day or so. I was wondering if you were going to go to the party tonight and if you'd go with me?" he said.

Now I'm normally very sensible, but the fact that I'm irritated, hungrey, weak and getting fumes spewed in my face I decided to play heart breaker well more like look breaker. Rose and Tazzy really have taught me some things and being sarcastic is one.

"Oh no I don't think I can espessially since I can't go out with a guy as _hot _as you. I mean you're practically on _fire _with how gorgeous you are!" I exclaimed sarcasiclly before his shirt caught on fire.

He started to panic as his hair also caught on fire and ran off screaming like sissy. I love that I found out I can control fire.

"Oh and if you didn't get it I'm so not into you dude!" I yelled after him.

I looked around and saw people stareing at me. I just smiled innocently before going back on my way to the nurses office. I sat down and the nurse came out.

"Why are you here Mrs. Aiers?" she asked.

"I came for my weekly blood transfusion." I replied.

_After a few moments._

I headed to the cafiteria in a haze. Vampire? I can't be! I went to place the nurse sent me to and waited till I was called. Nervously I followed a lady till we stoped in front of a lady who looked like a druggie. This made me feel ill. I prefer the transfusions because the thought of biteing and drinking blood was... It was disturbing. I heard a muffled moan come from the lady when I bite her. I started feeling better. I pulled away and licked my lips. Before getting up I asked someone to get the lady something to eat then I left before getting in trouble for leaveing the room.

Next chapter you'll meet Andrew and Noah. They will help plan games and trips that'll be coming up soon and tell me should Mason turn moroi if so should Tazcha be the first one he bites?


	8. meeting Andrew and Noah

_Mason:_

Eddie and I sat there waiting for Lily to return when we heard some high pitched screaming. We poked our heads out the door and saw Jesse running and he was on fire! If it was someone else I would of helped them, but Jesse well I don't like him. I also have the feeling this was caused by Lily, but I don't think she's a moroi or she'd be staying at the moroi dorms wouldn't she? Then again I haven't seen her at practices and she has gotten paler over the last week from what I assume may be lack of blood. She probably didn't know she was a moroi and wanted to stay near Taz. That makes sense I think... After a few seconds I heard footsteps behind me and Eddie and before either of us could react Taz had us on the ground. She was laughing like crazy and her hair had fallen out of her ponytail. I looked at Eddie and motioned for him to jump on the count of three. I held up my fingers counting silently 1...2...3! We both jumped and tried to tackle Taz, but missed and had an head on crash.

She laughed a bit before asking, " Are you two okay?"

"Ugh..." was all we could force out.

Taz frowned and crouched down so we were eye level. She smiled brightly and leaned over and kissed me on the forehead before ruffleing my hair. This caused me to blush and smile goofily. She kissed me! It may of only been on the forehead, but it was still a kiss! I looked up into Tazchas eyes and blushed more. She was just smileing at me. Before I could get my thoughts together I heard some faint footsteps and some humming from down the hall. Soon after it stoped I saw a figure jump through the door and at Eddie.

"Eddie!" said the familer voice.

I looked over and saw Lily hugging him smileing happily. He looked confused, but then extremely happy. Lily looked concerned when she saw the light bruise on his forehead and I looked away then and focused on Taz who was stareing at me. I blushed slightly and got up.

"Hey guys do you want to talk to Noah and Andrew over skype? They should be up." Taz said.

"Okay." I replied

We looked over to Eddie and Lily who seemed to distracted to even bother answering. Busy as in flirting and the occasional kiss. I looked at Taz and fake gaged and she laughed. What a wonderful laugh... She moved over and grabbed a lap top that she had in her bag and logged onto it and into skype.

"I think it's best to warn you know Andrew has an annoying younger sister and Noahs a bit strange..." Taz said.

"Okay."

She clicked on one of the few names and a screen poped up with a boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes and he was smiling like an idiot.

"Aww! Tazzy I see you've finally gotten time to come on and with a boy!" he exclaimed.

"Yep Andrew this is Mason." Taz said.

"Hello Andrew." I said smileing.

"Hey do you want me to invite Noah to join the chat?"

"Sure thing Drew!"

After a few seconds another screen poped up and a boy with messy blonde hair with blue ends and reddish brown eyes came on. From what I could tell he was smaller then Andrew in height and build. In the background I heard music.

"Hey suga how's it going?" asked whom I assume to be Noah.

"It's fine hey Noah meet my close personal friend Mason!" exclaimed Taz happily.

I smiled and waved.

"Hey Mason! Wait where's Lily?" Noah asked.

"Ugh.." Taz pointed the computer over at Eddie and Lily.

When she turned the computer around Noah and Andrew were laughing a bit.

"Lily finally found a boyfriend?" Andrew asked/

"What about yooouuu Taz you and Mason a couple?" Noah said winking.

Taz and I blushed and looked at eachother. I laughed nervously as Taz replied, "Nooo." and under her breath, "at least not yet..."

"Hey can you see if you can get Lily over here?"

"Yep!" Taz said putting the computer on the bed and got up.

She went over and grabed Lily and threw her over her shoulder. She walked over smirking and I couldn't help, but laugh she looked cute when she smirked. I looked over and saw Eddie looked dumbstruck then really mad. Before he saw the look of pure joy when Lily saw Drew and Noah.

"Drew! Noah! OMG!" she squealed happily.

"Soo who's that boy you were kissing our lil flower?" Drew and Noah asked.

Blushing Lily replied, "His name's Eddie."

After catching up for awhile Noah asked a really surprising question.

"So are you two comeing home to visit us soon? I think even Drews sister misses you." Noah said.

"I don't know Lily and I don't have any money to do that..." Taz replied sadly.

I looked over at Eddie and grined. We'll have to be careful with planing, but Taz and Lily will be able to go see their friends! I think Noah and Andrew caught the look and after thinking they caught on to it.

"So how about you two help us plan things to do since we're stuck here till Taz is better?" Lily suggested.

"Sure!" both of them exclaimed.

"Well tomorrow I think we should sneek out so we can go shoping." said Taz.

"Then you guys should play truth or dare!"

"Ooo and watch scary movies!"

"Play I never and I think you should include Andrew and I in some of these."

"Also Lily and Taz you two can have like a girls day to do all that girly stuff." hearing this Lily squealed happily.

"You guys can make more videos and stuff like we used to do." Drew said.

"Arts and crafts also. Remember those pencial holders you two made us?"

"Games night!"

It went on like this for awhile and then they had to leave to get sleep for school. Those two seemed alright. Now Eddie and I have to start planing on the vacation. I heard two cute yawns and saw Lily and Taz curl up by Eddie. They fell asleep with their heads on his shoulders. It was cute I have to say that. I set the lap top down and got up. I walked over to the free bed and laid down. I stared at the ceiling thinking and something dawned on me. There's a dance coming up! I wonder if Tazcha would go with me? Probably not.. Sighing I turned and watched her. She was asleep curled up by Lily and Eddie who feel asleep a short while ago. She looked so content and innocent when she's asleep.. I grabed my iPod and headphones. I turned it on and Beautiful Monster by Ne-Yo. I fell asleep listening to that. Later that night I heard something fall to the ground and then a few profan words muttered darkly before I heard the bed creak softly and dip down. Someone crawled up next to me and wiggled into my arms. I opened one eye and saw Taz laying her head on my chest before sighing happily. Soon I heard her snoreing softly and this caused me to smile.

_Taz:_

I fell asleep shortly after Drew and Noah logged off. When I woke up I realized I was curled up by Lily and Eddie. I turned over and fell to the floor. Well still being half asleep and being that really hurt I couldn't control myself as I let out some swear words and got up. I looked over to the other bed and saw Mason. I hurried over and crawled up onto the bed. Listening I heard the faintest bit of music and I saw he had headphones on and was asleep. Now I had to be careful not to wake him and I sure didn't want to go back over to the other bed. I wanted to be in Masons arms. I felt nice and safe in them and well a girl can't help what she likes now can she? I moved them enough that I could wiggle into them. I laid my head on his chest and sighed happily before falling asleep to the comferting beat of his heart. Some how I knew this was right no matter how empty my heart felt after being seperated from Noah and Andrew and getting abandoned by my parents. Meeting Mason and everyone is the best thing to happen in a long time...

_Mason:_

I woke up early and Taz was still asleep. I had something I had to write down so I carefully picked up the note book I wrote in and started writeing.

_**Beautiful eyes**_

_Yours are beautiful_

_they dance with playfulness and life_

_they show your wild and free spirt_

_but underneth is a portal to your heart_

_pain and hurt radiates from them_

_your wonderful pools_

_emptiness and love_

_the need to protect so strong_

_the need to love apparent_

_gazing in those endless depths is heaven on earth_

_they are the way to your heart_

_and they along with the rest of you body and soul_

_are beautiful_

_espessially to me_

_Flash foreward Mason pov:_

_For awhile I've just sat here listening to her empty cries. Lily had gotten extremely ill and Taz started getting distant. Lily was her world her best friend. No one else really believed in her other then Lily and her two other friends Noah and Drew. All of them were treated horribley and it took awhile, but Eddie and I were accepted as in their group. I looked in her room which was empty off all things personal. We had started dateing off and on again because she was afraid. I could see in her eyes she was thinking of running off. Here people shunned her and Lily for not joining the royals and treated them like they were freaks and called them hideous montrousodies. I know that's a lie Lily and Taz are beautiful. I admired them I loved Lily like a sister and Taz... Taz I loved with all my heart. It hurt seeing her so torn and hearing her cry. The strogi attacked and took Rose and Lissa, but I know they'll be back. I couldn't protect Lissa, Rose, Lily or Taz. Lily got ill soon after that. I felt a pang in my heart as I thought back to that day._

_ "M-mason?" Taz whispered looking in my direction._

_ I could never fool her she always knew when I was near. She looked tired like she hadn't slept in weeks. Her eyes were puffy and red and her hair a tangled mess. I saw the hurt in her eyes I could also see the brief flash of love in them.I knew she loved me. I walked over and pulled her into a tight embrace. She started crying again and mumbleing inaudible things. Others would think she'd gone crazy, but I know she hasn't. I ran my fingers through her hair dislodgeing tangles and letting her keep talking. Heros come in every shape and form, but I have yet to see one for us. I leaned down and kisses the top of her forehead softly. My fiesty, brave, porcelion doll has broken and the only way to fix her is to get Rose and Lissa back and Lily to get better._

_ "Mason you won't leave me will you?" Taz asked sadly._

_ "Never.." I replied before kissing her._

_ We sat there in silence for awhile before I saw a spark of what looked like the old Taz reapper and she jumped up._

_ "We have to save Eddie, Rose and Lissa! For Lily! For us! And espessially for their own sakes and the sake of my sanity!" she exclaimed._

_ This made me smile. I may be moroi now and control the air, but luckily I still have all my dhampir abilitys and we'll have Christian more then likely. I hugged her._

_ "I agree, but how?"_

_ "Heh by being careless, yet responsible and violent." she replied._

_ "So pretty much going on a suicide mission and hopeing we get lucky?"_

_ "Well ya, but I know we have more then luck on our side!" Taz exclaimed._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "Um you remember how I said Noah was kinda odd well him, Drew and a few others have abiltys and could probably help us..."_

_ "The more the merrier." _

_Eddie:_

_ Lily. She's all I can think about. Her beautiful eyes, her smile, laugh, every thing about her. I felt a cold empty pain in my heart. She's in pain and I can't help her. I froze when the humans who had us in the back of the car turned on some music and practically wanted to cry when I heard the song that was on. It was Better Than Me by Hinder. Memories of Lily filled my head. The first night I woke up with her in my arms and her hair falling in my face. The first kisses we shared. When I first met her in that park. I could see her wonderful green eyes and bright smile. I could invision when we had made love a few nights before the attack. The pictures scattered around her and Tazs room of them before they moved in costumes, them with Noah and Andrew, of them and all of us. Yet we didn't even start living Tazcha was going to become Lilys guardian, I was going to ask Lily to marry me, and we were all going to be a big happy family. But it's cut short. _

_ I relaxed and thought of all the stories about the pictures in her room. I remember seeing one of Lily in an angel costume and Taz in a red outfit and wearing horns. They were hugging and behind them were Noah and Drew hanging upside down from a tree makeing these goofy faces that made the girls laugh. They looked so happy and free. Then my eyes drifted to another one. Taz was on stage with Lily singing and they both were in air from jumping off it. Their hair flew in every direction and they were laughing. I had gotten curious and stumbled upon some letters and with one was a picture of Lily, me, Mason and Tazcha. Mason had his arm around Taz smirking and she got caught leaning in to give him a kiss on the cheek. I had Lily on my back so her legs were wraped around my torso and her arms around my neck. She had her head resting lazily on mine and was grinning misciveously while I looked surprised and happy. Later that night Lily showed me her favorite picture. It was taken at the football we went to see when Mason and I planed our trip to Florida so Taz and Lily could see Drew and Noah. We were all in the bleachers Taz was standing up and jumping around cheering, Lily was laughing, Noah had bunny ears curtiousy of Andrew, Drew was looking confused at the camera, I sat there watching the game confused and Mason was busting a gut on how foucused I was._

_ All this made me smile. At least I had met and been able to have fun with the girl of my life and the best friends any person can ask for. I looked over at Lissa and Rose. Rose looked pissed and Lissa was near tears. If only we could escape... If there's one thing I'll die for it's to be free to see my Lily again. I'll either get free or die trying by fighting for it! But first is haveing to get out of these chains..._

_end_

_Mason:_

Taz started to stir so I hide the notebook and watched her again smiling. She was mummbleing something under her breath and looked at me before smileing.

"I know what we're gonna do today!" she said a troublesome glint in her eye.

Oh crap...


	9. Mate?

Recap:

_**Mason:**_

** Taz started to stir so I hide the notebook and watched her again smiling. She was mummbleing something under her breath and looked at me before smileing.**

** "I know what we're gonna do today!" she said a troublesome glint in her eye.**

** Oh crap...**

_Mason:_

"We should sneak out to go shoping!" excaimed Taz.

"That sounds err great, but a few questions. How will we get past the guardians? How will we get there and back?" she just grinned.

"I know how we'll get there back well I can hotwire a car or something." she replied.

This made me extremely nervous and very excited. I've never done anything like this before. We both got up and headed to take a shower and came back and got dressed. I saw she grabed the shirt I had on yesterday and spritzed it lightly with cherry perfume and pulled it on and tied it in the back to make it tigher. She wore black torn skiny jeans and some high heels. I don't get why she wears them so often... I just hope we don't have to run. She pulled her hair up and I saw what looked like a paw on the back of her neck. It was dark red with glistening claws with red puddles under it. It caught my interest from what I could tell it looked canine. Well then I looked and saw the back of my shirt. No wonder Eddie and her were laughing! That little sneak! She drew on my shirt! That loveable monster. Before either her or I could speak we heard some noises. We looked over and saw Lily and Eddie were awake. Eddie crawled out of__bed and tried to stand up, but landed on the floor.

"Ha! That's worse then me last night at least I fell on my bottom!" Taz exclaimed.

"So it was you who fell on the floor?" I asked.

Taz blushed and nodded. Eddie just glared at us and got up. Lily was mumbleing something about wanting blueberry muffins, carret cake and chocolate chip pancakes with a ton of maple syrup. Top that with sliced banannas and powdered sugar. Actually that sounds good just add some bacon or ham or maybe sausage and it'd be perfect! Yum...

"Aw Lily how about I make that when we get back I found this lil cabin that I'm fixing up and it has stuff so I can cook." Taz said.

"Ya!" Lily exclaimed jumping up.

Both her and Eddie ran to the showers and Taz just smiled. I felt myself smile to. I watched as Tazcha slowly opened the window and eyed the two story drop.

"hmm I'm pretty sure I can make it." she said before closeing the curtions.

I looked at her like she was slightly crazy and then Eddie ran back in his boxers. Taz went wide eyed and covered her eyes blushing. He hurridly got dressed and the saw Taz.

"Opps sorry Taz!"

"At least you had on boxers..." she mumbled.

Then Lily skiped in and she looked slightly embaressed. She was in jeans and a bra, but forgot her shirt. I saw a tattoo on her back of a white tiger that went from the top of her jeans to the paw on her neck. It looked exactly like Tazs paw, but faceing in a different direction. I let my eyes wonder to where the tigers neck was and it had a studded coller and a tag the read Taz my protector. I looked and saw the eyes were a firey red with bits of purple and blue in them.

"You forgot to grab a shirt?" Taz asked.

"Heh ya." replied Lily.

"Oh well at least you didn't run in here practically naked." replied Taz tossing Lily a shirt.

She pulled it on laughing a bit knowing she refered to Eddie. Lily smiled over at Eddie and grabed a small back pack and stuffed a wallet, a cellphone and the laptop in there I also saw a few shiny objects and a first aid kit and she left enough room that you could stuff some clothes and shoes in. She put her hair up and grabed an mp3 player and tucked it carefully in her bra and the headphoes rested around her neck. I saw Taz put her wallet and stuff in the bag and she grined at us.

"Wanna see a trick?" she asked pulling the curtians off to the side again.

She wiggled through and got onto the small balcony. She got down into a leaping stanch and my heart speed up. My god is she about to jump off the balcony! I saw her leap off and my heart stoped and I ran over to the window expecting to see her seriously hurt, but instead she was crouching and it looked like she landed on all fours. She smiled up to me and waved.

"Come on!"

I sighed and looked at Lily and Eddie. "She's crazy I thought she just about hurt herself!" I yell whispered.

"She has yet to Mason." Lily said.

"Yet." I mumbled climbing out the window and climbing down the wall.

Lily got out next and Taz had her arms opened wide. "I'll catch you Lily!"

Lily jumped and the look on Eddies face was of terror. Taz caught her and she laughed as Taz twirled around. Eddie and I looked at each other both of our eyes wide, but relief flooded his eyes. My thoughts are I think I'm in love with someone who's gonna be the death of us! I watched Eddie carefully climb down and once on the ground he bolted towards Taz and Lily. He made sure Lily was alright before takeing her into his arms.

"Hurry before the next guardian comes by!" Taz said heading towards the forest.

We reluctanly followed her and Lily stoped when Taz went into the woods off to the side. She held her hands up and Eddie and I stoped. I could still see Taz and she was striping. I saw my shirt fly and hit Eddie on the face, Lily caught her shoes and jeans and well I think her bra landed on my head... I looked and saw her tattoo clearly before she dissappered. It was a giant wolf its front paws were made to look like they were gripping into something and the wolf was snarling. It had pale blue eyes and reddish orange fur. It had on a neckalace similer to the ones Lily and Taz wear. On the neckalace Lilys name was on the dragon and a smaller name was on the tag attached to it. I couldn't see what it said. Soon after I heard some giggleing and saw a wolf. A giant red wolf who was letting Lily pet it. Lily smiled and stuffed Tazs food in the bag and carefully sat on the wolf.

"Come on guys she doesn't bite well doesn't bite friends at least." Lily said.

"She?" Eddie asked.

"Ya Tazcha!"

We looked at her confused and she sighed. "She can transform into a wolf she's part werewolf she's smaller then her mother is though."

Eddie nervously go on Tazs back and she pranced over to me. She licked my hand and rubbed her head againest my leg. I rubbed her behind the ears and her tail wagged a bit. She barked and motioned for me to get on her back. I did and she took off running. I was shocked by how fast she ran. I looked around and saw the trees bluring by. It amazed me. Such a beautiful girl can change into a beautiful creature and be so amazing. After awhile she stoped and howled off in the distance I heard a responding howl and her ears perked up.

"I think that's Danger her adoptive pack mate." Lily said as a big black wolf with a red tipped tail came flying out of the bushes.

"Yep that's Danger."

Danger and Taz were play fighting and growling. They accidently rolled into me and I fell on my ass. They stopped and looked at me before Taz jumped and landed on top if me. Danger curiously started sniffing me and looked excited and he looked at Taz nodding as if in approval. Approval of what? Then he went over and sniffed Eddie and Lily before nodding again. Taz was just shakeing her head and smileing a bit. I looked over and saw Lily grin.

"I know I know you approve for once." she said grinning.

Eddie and I shared a confused look then looked back at them. Lily mouthed _I'll explain later._ Danger barked and bowed his head slightly before running off. Taz grabed the bag and went to change back. Eddie and I looked at Lily.

"What was that about?" Eddie asked.

"Welllll he commented on our good choice in chooseing you two for being friends with and well I think mates." she said.

"Mates?" I asked.

"Like boyfriends, but will like eventually have kids with." she stated.

"Really?"

"Ya something about everyone has a soulmate and wolves seek theirs out and choose them at least in Tazs case." Lily said smileing looking at Eddie, "My case was I liked a man who just completes me."

Danger thinks I'm Tazchas mate? I blushed at that thought. I know I really like her, but I don't know I didn't imagine that thought coming to mind. I saw Eddie was smileing at what Lily said. I saw them kiss. After awhile I heard a squeal and saw something well someone jump out of the bushes and tackle hug Lily then turn on me. All I saw were those beautiful blueish purple eyes and felt myself be pulled into a bonecrushing hug.

"

acceptedAndrewandNoah!" Taz said quickly.

"Well I knew he'd like Eddie."stated Lily.

After awhile of their girl talk and squealing Taz finally spoke up, "How about we get going so we can get our shoping done Danger said he could probably get one of us a ride with his aunt Bella!" (you'll learn more about her in a later chapter or story I'll make profiles for my charecters)

"Okay." we all replied and followed her.

Once we got there Lily draged Taz away and they went shoping. Eddie had me try to help him find something for Lily. I was pokeing around trying to find something and spoted a top and grabbed it grinning. It looked like it'd fit her. It wasa tan color and had a tiger going from the bottom in the back stretching out to the front with a jeweled coller and eyes similar to Tazs. The tiger was a dark red color and it was baring its teeth as if grinning. The shirt had jewels in random places on the sleves and the front around the tiger. Eddie approved of it and bought it for her then I wanted to get something for Taz, but had no clue as to what to get her. We weren't dateing so jewerly seemed a bit much... I looked around and saw a neckalace and a dreamcatcher she might like. Smileing I admired the neckalace. It had a silk ribbon as the chain and had a wolfs tooth attached, there were little jewels attached to the ribben and on the oppisete side of the ribbon was a small metal plate. I grined and bought the neckalace and went over to get it ingraved. On the plate I put _To a wonderful girl Love Mason._ I smiled and put it in its case and Eddie and I left to find the girls. When we found them they were laughing and talking. They also had alot of bags and boxs. I stoped and stared.

"Hey guys!" Lily said running over.

"We're done shopping." Taz said walking over.

I looked at Eddie as if asking him to take some of her bags and he nodded and did. I dug out the neckalace and smiled takeing it out. I took it out of the box and stepped behind Taz. I carefully put it on her and Lily squealed.

"That's such a cute neckalace!"

"N-neckalace?" Taz said bringing her hand up to touch it and smiled a bit blushing.

"Ya! Did you pick it out yourself Mason?" Lily asked.

"Ya I did." I said proudly.

"He also helped me pick out something." said Eddie.

"Oooo can I see it?" asked Lily.

"When we get this stuff in a car." Eddie replied.

"Aww fine."

We started heading towards the exit. Taz called Danger and he sent over I think her name was Bella. I expected to see an old woman, what I saw shocked me. Out in the parking lot was a girl who looked about my age and she smiled fondly at us. She had long black hair and blue green eyes with black swirls in them, but their was something pale over them. She looked blind or at least partly so. I looked and saw a bit of a tattoo poke out under her shirt. She walked over and hugged Taz and Lily.

"It's good to see you girls! It feels like forever when I heard you were here I offered to pick you two up!" she said.

I looked at her eyes and was even more shocked. She seemed to act a bit childish , but she was older then she looked.

"I'm Annabella Sparks, but you two can call me Bella!" Bella exclaimed smileing at me and Eddie.

"Hi." we said together.

"Aww. I see Mason has a question!" Bella said smileing, "To tell you no I'm not eighteen I stoped ageing then. I was older then my husband by about five years and he stoped ageing. We are actully old enough that I have great great great grand kids and I have eight kids two are adopted."

My eyes widened eight kids and great great great grand kids? Wow! She smiled at this and winked.

"Didn't expect that now did ya?"

"No I did not!"

This caused her to laugh and smile more. She seemed so nice and kind also so lively. Taz had her arm looped in mine smileing. She held some bags in her free arm.

"Well I better get you guys on the road it's not safe in the dark even for people like me." Bella said.

"People like you?"

Bella smiled and shaked her head. "You'll have time to learn more about me and everyone else later suga." she said before heading to a large pickup that had a trunk top on the back.

We put all the bags in the back and climbed in. In the back were two girls. One had cottencandy colored hair and the other had black hair with blue streaks. They smiled and waved. I think they must be related to Bella. (her eldest daugthers actually!) We squeezed in and one of the girls moved to the front. Lily sat on Eddies lap and Taz sat on mine. She curled up and laid her head on my chest. The girls smiled and giggled.

"I see someones comfertable."said the blue haired one.

"Just as long as they don't start doing what you and Jock do Bonnie!" said the other one.

"Jessica! I'm not that bad!" said Bonnie.

"Bull you two almost broke the darn wall into mine and Lerrys room!"

"That's Jocks fault not mine!"

"Yaaa right!"

I tuned them out because I had the feeling it was about something to graphic that I'd want to know. I ran my fingers through her hair smileing. She let out a happy sound and I smiled more. Cute... She wraped her arms around me and snuggled as close as she could. She fell asleep soon after. I wraped my arm around her careful not to wake her up and dozed off. After awhile I felt someone shakeing me. I groaned and buried my face in Tazs soft cherry scented hair. I heard Lily trying to wake up Taz and after awhile I felt Taz move and yawn.

"Mason?" she asked tiredly.

I mumbled tiredly in response.

"Mason wake up." she said shakeing me slightly.

"You should slap him." said Lily.

"I won't slap Masey!" Taz said shocked.

"I will!" said Bonnie and I felt a sharp pain to my poor face.

I jumped and yelled, "WTF!"

Taz hugged me and glared at Bonnie before kissing the spot she slapped. I blushed and smiled weakly. She kissed me... It may of been on the cheek but she still kissed me... I felt my heart spead up and a stupid grin spread across my face. We all got out and got our bags and waved to Bella and her daugthers. We carried the bags to the window and somehow sneaked back in with all the bags. We went through the bags and the girls showed us the clothes they got. Taz also set some stuff like lotin and other stuff on my desk. She showed me that she got some white t-shirts for us to use for doodleing on and such. Then Eddie gave Lily the top we picked out and she was awestruck.

"It's... it's so nice..." she said.

"Try it on" urged Eddie.

We all turned around and heard her squeal.

"How did you get the right size!"

"Mason found it and somehow picked it out." Eddie stated.

I looked and the shirt fit her perfectly. She ran over and hugged Eddie. After awhile she then ran over and hugged me.

"Mason I swear you and Taz have a knack at getting perfect fitting clothes!"

"Really?"

"Ya you didn't even know and you picked the perfect size and half my clothes Taz gets me I wasn't anywhere near her she was always out of state or I was home when she went to the mall!"

"Well then I guess great minds are some what alike!" Taz sang.

She smiled and sat next to me. Lily sat next to her and patted the empty spot by her trying to get Eddie to sit by her. He did and we just talked awhile. Before long all of us were laughing at something on the TV. Eddie stood up and him and Taz were imitating the charecters on the show. Lily and I laughed more and eventually we all fell asleep. During the night I heard the door open as if someone was checking on us then carefully close.

I'll work on the next chapter, but won't post it till this weekend or until I get one good review and one critizing review. Then I'll update by reviews or just when ever. So enjoy! Also I know the disclamer was alil off it's for another story I might write later also I know the filler chapter (the shortest one) was pretty horrible it was only to fill in events up to when Tazcha and Lily got there so I know it's not the best.


	10. have you ever?

_Rose Pov:_

I went to check on Mason and everyone because I was worried. Lily, Taz, Eddie and Mason haven't been to class in a day or so. I looked in Taz and Lilys room and saw they were gone. Furrowing my brows I hurried off to Eddie and Masons room. Carefully I pushed the door open to not wake them up if they were sleeping. I was shocked when I peeked my head in. Mason and Taz were curled up together and he had his arms around _her! _I saw Lily was asleep with Eddies arm around her thin waist. This made me angry. Mason was appose to be _mine! _I left Dimintri to be with Mason he turned me down, but I thought it was because he may be alil angry over the field trip. I thought he'd get over it well unless he found out about him getting killed, but... but Tazcha took him from me? Carefully I shut the door resisting slaming it and ran off to my room in a daze. How could he?

Now I know how Mason felt well kinda... To love or like someone so much, but see it all crash down because they don't like you back... Maybe all this is a sick dream. When he returns to school him and Taz will only be friends. They'll be like him and I used to be flirt lightly and jokingly. Ya that's it. I sat on my bed stareing off into space before falling asleep.

_Have you ever? with a touch of truth or dare!_

_ Mason Pov._

I heard a faint buzzing sound and groaned. Eddies damn phone! I'ma break it! I felt Taz shift slightly and heard a crash and a sigh of happiness followed by some hurried footsteps. Then a stream of curse words and two small giggles. I opened one eye and saw Eddie holding his broken phone glareing at Taz. Taz was curled up to my side giggleing and Lily was just giggleing.

"You didn't have to break my phone Taz!"

"It woke me up from my dream of geting a massage by a hot shirtless Mas- Man! So yes I had to break that evil thing!"

Lily started laughing and I felt alil dissappointed. Taz had a dream of a guy that's not me... I felt sad because of this til I heard Lily say something.

"Um I got an idea can we play Have You Ever? but with the twist Tazzy and I have added to the game?"

"Oh sure!" I said.

Taz grinned and dug out some stuff and we sat in a circle and they had me start.

"I've never kissed a guy."

Taz and Lily put their fingers down and so did Eddie. I gave him and odd look.

"Some dude triped and landed on top of me and our lips touched..."he said shivering.

"Okay now Mason you ask each of us truth or dare." Taz said grinning.

"Um okay guys truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Taz.

"Truth." said Lily.

"Um... dare." Eddie said reluctantly.

"Okay, Lily is Eddie your first kiss? Taz I dare you to fill an old sports bra with whiped cream and hang it above Dimintris door so when he opens it it'll fall on hiss head. Eddie I dare you to go running down every hallway in each school singing I'm a Barbie girl while being in what ever Taz puts you in."

"Umm ya he is." Lily replied blushing.

"Okay!" Taz said getting one of the bras and filling it up and ran out of the room with Lily in tow.

Soon they ran back laughing and showed us the video of Dimintri getting whipcreamed.

"Okay Eddie your turn!" Taz sang pulling him off to the side.

Eddie gulped and had to wear one of her bras and frilly dressed. She put his hair in pig tails and added her clip on neon streaks in them. She added make up and made him wear heels. He got up and wobbled out the door with a camera attached to his head and one following him. He gulped and ran down the hall singing in a very off tone voice. After a long while he came back flustered and crashed on the floor.

"That was horrible!" Eddie exclaimed kicking off the heels.

We took the cameras and watched the videos and laughed.

"Eddie it's your turn!"

"I've never wanted to kill you as much as I do right now!" he yelled.

"Uhh another one suga."said Lily.

"Fine. I've never drank anything more potent then orange juice."

Lily and Taz put another finger down.

"Okay truth or dare?"

"Um a dare." said Lily.

"Truth." Taz said.

"Lily I dare you to go to the lunch room get on a table and sing Get The Party Started by Pink. Taz do you like Mason?"

Taz blushed and smiled, "Like as in like a friend oorrr like like?"

"Like like."

"Maaaybe." she said grinning and winked.

Lily sighed and stood up. "I'll do it!" she said heading out the door.

Eddie followed with his camera. They came back after about ten minutes and Lily was blushing.

"Um I've never ever ran out of my room in only my underwear." Lily said.

Eddie sighed and so did Taz. Wow these two are so going to be the first ones down!

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Eddie.

"Dare!"

"Okay Eddie is it true that Rose punched Mia? Taz I dare you to run around in your nicest party outfit singing Blah Blah Blah also you have to kiss the last guy you see before you enter the room again."

"Okay." Taz said getting up.

"Yep because she slept with Ralf and Jesse to make them tell people that she was a blood whore and she found out because of the sluth over there." he said pointing to me.

Taz turned around and looked at me questionly before smileing and laughing. She shook her hair and pulled on a sparkly loose green top and jean shorts. I watched her pull on some black flowered boot heels and put on some beaded jewerley. She let her hair down and fluffed it out and put on some make up. I saw her grab a bottle of lotion and put some on and her skin sparkled.

"How do I look?" she asked turning around.

Wow...

"Amazing now get on with the dare!" Lily said and Taz hurried out.

Lily grinned and looked at me before shoveing me out the door before locking it. I stood there shocked before it dawned on me. She did this on purpose! Sneaky girl! I sat down glareing at the wall oppisete me and I heard the clicking of heels and felt someones breath on my cheek. I looked up and saw Taz grining slightly.

"Welllll hey there cutie!"

I blushed at that nickname. It always gave me chills when she called me that. She winked and sat down next to me slideing her hand into mine.

"Guess who's the lucky guy to get a kiss." she said sweetly.

"Hmmm me?"

She smiled and moved so she was on my lap,"Yaaaa."

She let go off my hand and slide her arms around my neck. She leaned in and brushed her lips againest mine. I felt and tingleing sensation from her kiss. I kissed her back and heard her groan softly. She closed her eyes and we kissed. I put my arms around her waist and closed my eyes enjoying the kiss. I heard the faint sound of footsteps and then another sound like a door opening a bit. I didn't care to look.

_Lily pov:_

I snuck over and opened the door being careful not to make to much sound. I poked my head out and had to resist giggleing. Mason and Tazzy were kissing and seemed to like it alot. Taz made a happy sound and I closed the door not wanting to interupt them. I smiled at Eddie who was behind me peeking out at them to. He smiled back and squeezed my hand softly.

"You know I think that was the best dare ever." I said.

"Ya, but how long do you think it'll take before they stop sucking faces?"

"Once Taz realizes it's her turn and Mason hasn't done a truth or dare."

We stood there for awhile and grew bored. We sat down and watched some TV then kissed till we heard a throat clear behind us and we both jumped. I fell on my ass and saw Taz grinning. Mason had a silly grin on his face and had lipgloss smeared on his mouth. Both had messier hair then normal and I couldn't help, but smile espessially when I saw them holding hands. But for some reason I felt like something was off...

_Rose pov:_

To say seeing the boy you like makeing out with another girl is annoying is an understatement. Seeing neither even noticed you come down the hall way makes it worse. I'm pissed actually beyond that! I want to kill that stupid bitch who stole Mason! I was stupid for letting him go and leading him to his death. But that doesn't mean I wasn't trying to make things better between us. I pulled on some training clothes and went to the gym where I saw the stakeing dummies and grinned when I saw one that looked like Taz. Lets say it was punched, kicked and stabed so much now my hands and knuckles are raw and bleeding. I looked at my hands and went to get them bandaged left the dummy to found with alil message written in my blood. _You're dead Young!_

_Mason:_

I was beyond happy. I was so happy I was grinning like an idiot! Lily and Eddie smiled at us before Eddie helped Lily off the floor. I felt a soft pulling sensation and felt like I was in Lissas head. I felt a dark tinge on the edges of her mind, but they didn't come from her. It worried me, but before I could think more in depth I felt like being pulled back into my own head. I saw Taz looking at me worried.

"Mas are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so." I replied.

She hugged me and mumbled, "Okay."

Lily and Eddie started talking and Eddie spoke up.

"Do you guys want to go to the gym? Train a bit spar see who can win?"

"Sure, but what will Lily do?" asked Taz.

Lily raised her eye brows, "Well I'm going to spar and do what ever you guys do!" she exclaimed.

"But-"

"No buts! I can keep up with you guys I may not be strong or like you, but I can still learn to kick ass!" Lily said.

We walked to the gym and Lily went in first. Before the rest of us got in we heard a ear pierceing scream and ran inside. Lily was stareing mortified at a stake doll and looked frightened. When I saw it I felt anger rise up in my chest. Written in blood was You're dead Young! and the doll was all bloodied and looked like someone staked it a lot. The doll looked shockingly like Taz.. Taz looked at it shocked and speechless. Then she teared up and ran over hugging me sobbing.

"E-eddie can you go get the headmisteress or someone?" Lily asked her voice weak scared.

"Okay.." Eddie replied before running off.

I comferted Taz and soon I felt someone elses arms around me hugging me sobbing. We slid down onto the mat away from the dummy and I held Lily and Taz. We sat there for along time and heard frantic voices outside and Eddie came in with the headmistress. She looked generally shocked and left to document everything. Eddie sat down beside us and joined me in comferting the girls.

"W-who'd do this?" Lily asked weakly.

"I-i don't know..." I answered.

"Someone sick and twisted." replied Eddie.

We sat in silence as people came in and took pictures and documented everything. Yet my mind kept going back to me thinking _I'm going to get this person._ It was starting to get light out and we got up well Eddie and I did. So we picked up Lily and Taz and carried them back to the room. After getting there we locked the door, window, scouched the beds together, and put things around the room blocking entrences. We put the girls on the beds by each other and crawled in holding them. We fell asleep like that. Unable to really be off guard.

Later on I heard some soft whimpering and felt Taz move and heard Eddie growl I felt Taz growl back and swipe at him as if saying shush! I smiled at this and opened my eyes and saw Taz curled up hugging Lily and she was about back asleep. Eddie had his arms around Lily protectively and had his face buried in her hair. I closed my eyes and put my arm around Taz and had it rest by Eddies arm. I dozed back off.

_Rose POV:_

Taz was one of my good friends. She was like a sister and she's only been here for a few days. Yet now I hate her. She stole _**MY **_Mason. What next will she steal Lissa and everyone else from me? Before she does that I'll kill her! I grinned and sat down and started planing. I didn't hear my door open, a gasp and was startled when I heard something break.

"Rose! are you mad?" Lissa screamed seeing my plans and seeing the darkness in my eyes.

"She took Mason from me!"

"No she didn't Rose! You asked him out he said no! You hurt him broke his heart!"

"No I didn't!" I screamed.

"You did Rose!..."

"I didn't!"

"Rose."

"Just get out!"

"Fine, but don't think you're gonna get far with this!" she screamed and slamed the door.

I turned back to my plans and grinned remembering the trip that was coming up. Now I can get ready to set it in motion.

_Next chapter:_

"Hey we need to include Noah and Andrew in our truth or dare games!" Lily exclaimed.

"Ya!" Taz said.

"Then we can all get some popcorn and watch scary movies." Lily said.

"Doesn't sound half bad." I commented.

A time to relax and get over what happened yesterday.

"Also Tazzy and I can have some well not girl time, but pampering time!"

"Oh yes! braiding hair, pedicures, facial maskes, and hair treat ments." Taz said sighing happily.

Wow Eddies and my room is going to become girl central... Oh well they'll be happy.


	11. surprises

Relaxation day! and six days?

_Mason POV:_

Faintly I heard something. I heard singing and I opened my eyes and saw Taz watching Family Guy and was dancing to Smooth Criminal by Alien Ant Farm bettween the breaks. She was in some really loose short shorts that looked like a girls version of boxers. On one side said Marie and had a white cat on it. She wore a loose top that had a cat with glasses on it. I smiled and saw she had on slippers that the front was a cat. Her hair was messier then normal because of not bothering to brush her hair. I personally think she looked amazing. The way her hair framed her face, the way she smiled, how beautiful she was without any makeup, and how she was being so goofy. I didn't make a sound because I didn't want to frighten her. I watched her and soon the break was over and she ploped down in the mushroom chair Lissa gave us last year. She did it so gracefully. Then I saw the big stake of food on the small table and I drooled. I smelled chocolate chip pancakes, bacon, sasuage, muffins, and so kind of syrup. The cafiteria never makes any of that! I saw Taz pick up a slice of bananna and plop it into her mouth. Food or watch Taz? Food, spend time with Taz and watch her? I choose the later and jumped up diving for the food.

"Smells yummy!" I exclaimed putting some on a plate and sitting in another chair.

"Aww thanks!" Taz said blushing.

I took a bit of the pancakes and sighed in bliss. My dear god she's an angel who's beautiful, loving, a good kisser, and is a fine cook! Bless you for sending her! Haha your lose my and my friends gain! I took another bite and resisted moaning. It's so soft and fluffy it practically melts. It's just the right amount of chocolate chips and was toped with banannas and powdered sugar. I believe the syrup is maple syrup.

"Sooo good..."

She blushed and smiled, "I take it you like my cooking?"

"More then like. More like Love!"

She giggled and we watched Family Guy and ate. Once I finished I sat the plate down and sighed in content. That was the best damn breakfast I've had in years. Okay best food I've had in awhile. We sat there in comfertable silence before Lily and Eddie woke up. Soon enough though I heard Lily get up.

"Pancakes!" she squealed waking Eddie.

"Pancakes?"

They looked over at the platter and Taz looked nervous. She moved over and Lily and Eddie jumped towards the food. Soon enough they were wrestleing over the food and Lily pinned Eddie and sat on him. She reached over and grabbed the plate of pancakes grinning. Eddie pouted.

"Ha! Eddie got pinned by a girl!"

"Hey! Not all moroi girls don't know how to fight." stated Lily.

"Yep she trained with me, but rarely uses what she knows." Taz said.

Lily giggled and took a bit of the pancake and feed some to Eddie. I looked back at the TV letting them have their moment. Then it dawned on me. I need to check my email to see if I got a message about that trip the students are getting sent on. I want to make sure it's not just a rumer. So I got up and her Tazcha whine softly because she had her head on my knee. She glared at me and I sighed. I leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. This caused her to blush and smiled happily at me. I smiled back and went over to my computer and logged onto my email. I saw a email from Lissa and one from the headmistress. I clicked it and it said _"Students we'll be going on a trip to Florida next week. Bring clothes, supplies and what ever else you'll need."_ I smiled. I might get to meet Andrew and Noah face to face. I clicked the message and read it. _"Mason. You should avoid Rose at all costs. Keep her away from you, Taz and Lily. She was planing to kill someone and I think it's Taz. Rose is behind the dummy also. Be careful I'm warning you because I walked in on her plans. Tell Eddie. Christin, Mia and I are already avoiding her. Keep an eye out. Lissa." _I stared at the screen.

"Eddie... can you come here?" I asked weakly.

"Sure.:" he said and came over.

I pointed at the screen and he read it. His smile faltered and face paled. He looked at me and we shared a look of concern and then a flare of anger. Why? We looked over at Lily and Taz who were laughing at something on the show. We looked back at each other and nodded our silent agreement. Keep them safe, but don't tell them about this. I closed the email and hide it in a folder. Taz pranced over and leaned over the chair looping her arms around my neck and resting her head on mine.

"What cha doing cutie?" she asked.

"Just wanted to check on the trip." I replied.

"Trip?"

"Ya the school's takeing us to Florida next week."

Her eyes brightened and squealed,"OMG! That means you guys can meet Drew and Noah!"

Lily heard this and squealed to and jumped up hugging Eddie. They both looked so excited at this. This caused me and Eddie to smile.

"We have to tell Drew and Noah!" Taz said.

"No we should drop by and surprise them!" Lily said.

"Good idea!"

"Heh I know!"

They hugged Eddie and I.

"Oh so much to plan! Guys can you get a scary movie going?" Taz asked.

"Ya."

"Okay and then we can all plan and also Lily and I can do some girl stuff."

I started the popcorn and Eddie looked for a movie. Lily and Taz had grabed lotion, hair ties, hairbrush, nail polish, nail clippers, and some kind of mask. When we sat down and had set the bowl of popcorn in the middle of the bed they crawled onto our laps. They sighed happily and Taz laid back so her head rested on Lilys lap. I watched Lily put this green gunk on Tazs face and felt Taz slip her hand in mine. I smiled and used my thumb to carefully rub circles on the top of her hand. Lily put some sliced cucumbers on her eyes and Taz smiled lazily. Taz looked content and just about had fallen asleep. We watched the movie and after awhile Lily took the stuff off waking Taz up so they switched. Taz did what Lily did to her. I went back to watching to the movie till I felt Taz move and saw Lily brushing and braiding her hair. Lilys was put into a bun with little pieces sticking out in every direction. I thought it looked kinda cute on her it suits her. All business with a bit of a unpredictable streak. Eddie and I focused on the movie till both of us felt something cold get squeezed into our hands. I looked down and saw lotion. I raised my eyebrow and Lily and Taz grinned. They pulled off their tops carefully so they didn't hit us or ruin their hair.

"Cutie..." Taz sang.

I blushed as she rubbed my hands together and she placed them on her shoulders. I was confused then I got what she was hinting at. Carefully I rubbed the lotion on her shoulders and down her back. She shivered and leaned back. I wraped my arms around her waist and she sighed happily. I kissed the part of her neck that didn't have any lotion. She groaned softly. I smiled,but it quickly faded. I felt a soft pang of want. I felt the need to bite her she smelled good. I pulled my head back and shook it. Taz looked at me concerned.

"Mason are you okay?" she asked placeing her hands over mine.

"I don't know..."

I looked over to Eddie and Lily. Lily was sitting on his lap and her head was resting on his chest. Eddie was holding her and was mummering something in her ear that made her smile. She closed her eyes and listened to Eddie. I turned my attention back to Taz who was facing me. She smiled at me and placed kisses from my neck up to my lips. When she finally kissed me it felt electric. It looked like Taz thought the same thing as I kissed back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms back around her waist. I felt her run her fingers in my hair messing it up slightly. After awhile I heard someone clear their throat. We stoped kissing and saw Lily and Eddie grinning. Taz blushed and buried her head in my chest.

"You two seem awfully fond of one another." Eddie said.

I raised my eyebrow and he rolled his eyes. Lily just giggled.

"Come on Tazzy we still have to do each others nails!" Lily exclaimed.

I blacked out after she said that and a odd memory or something hit me.

_Mason Memory:_

_ I was laying there unable to move. I had just witnessed Rose kill and she was curled up by me sobbing. After awhile I saw guardians come in. Rose jumped up raiseing the sword, but soon was dragged out. I watched them clean up and leave to get something. I heard a soft clicking sound and a girl walked out of a closest. She looked Roses height maybe taller even without those heels. She was curvy and beautiful. she had golden brown hair that fell in a straight line below her shoulders. Her eyes were blue, but it looked like she was wearing contacts and false hair. Even that didn't take away from her beauty. I saw that she wore a black tank top with a fish net over it and loose ripped up jeans with a simple black belt. She walked over to me a sad frightened look on her face. It looked like she was mourning for me, but why._

_ "You didn't deserve to die like that.." she mummered her voice soft yet held an important role in my mind._

_ She put her hand on my cheek and was crying. She kissed me on the forehead and took out a knife and a bottle of stuff. I watched her cut her wrist and the blood drip into the bottle. She lifted my neck up and opened my mouth slightly._

_ "I'm sorry I couldn't help... I couldn't keep you safe." she gulped, "I don't know if this will work or anything, I doubt it will."_

_ She put the bottle to my mouth and tipped it. I felt the stickiness slowly make its way down my throat. I felt a warm feeling and looked up into her eyes thinking,"you don't have to be sorry."_

_ "I wish I could of met you before this... Seen you alive." the girl said moving some hair out of my face._

_ "Impossible now I guess cutie."_

_ She jumped when she heard approching footsteps. She kissed me on the forehead and jumped up. The last thing I remember is everything going black and the hurried tapping of her shoes._

_ The next thing I know is I'm waking up in the chaple with my neck hurting and all my joints are stiff._

_out of it:_

_Mason Pov:_

I woke up to the smell of nailpolish and to a worried Taz looming over me. She looked frightened and it looked like she'd been crying for awhile. I stared at her and I lifted my hand up to cup her cheek. She jumped and saw I was awake and looked relieved. Her hands moved to cup the one that rested on her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" I managed to say.

"I thought I lost you..." she said.

"You can't lose me that easily Taz.."

She laughed weakly and crawled up next to me. I wraped my arms around her and pulled her close. She smiled. We laid there till she fell asleep. Right before I fell asleep I saw Lissa and Lily poke their heads in the door and whisper something. Odd they look almost like twins except Lily is in blue and black and Lissas in pink and purple. The only other differences were their height, eye color, skin tone, and build. Well that and who they love. I felt a soft tingleing sensation when they entered the room and my eye sight blurred I saw two small bonds and I looked at Taz. She had a pink glow around her and I saw a gold tinsle looking thing link her and Lily. I also saw a faint red one that looked like a braid from her and me it had lil silver threads twirled in. Looking over at Lily I saw it to it went out the door though. Lissa had one also. Then I saw a silver line of something from her linking to me and another simler one that was bigger going out the door. I blinked and the colors disappered. That was weird. (No his element is not spirit he has some talents from it though.)

"Mason we were so worried!" Lily said.

"No kidding." Lissa said.

"Taz nearly had a heartattack because of how much she paniced." Lily said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"We barely got her to leave to eat." Lissa added.

I looked over at Taz and shook my head.

"So how did you get her to leave?"

"We'd have someone stay here and they'd call if you woke up. We did that for the past six days." Lissa replied.

"Six days?"

"Ya... They let us skip school to be here with you for six days." replied Lily.

"So we sat in here watching movies, playing games, us girls did some girl stuff to pass the time as we waited for you to wake up. Only Lily, Taz and I stayed nights all three of us shared the other bed." Lissa said.

They stayed with me that long? Taz was worried sick about me... I looked at her and smiled. This girl is something else. So wonderful. As if me thinking of her woke her up she stirred and opened her eyes. She yawned and made a cute noise. Lily and Lissa giggled. Taz blushed and smiled.

"Hey sleepy head." I whispered kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey." she replied sleepily.

"You two should get up and get packed we're all leaving tomorrow." Lissa said.

"And then Lissa you Eddie, Mason, Christian and maybe even Mia can meet Andrew and Noah!" exclaimed Lily.

"Andrew and Noah?"

"They are friends of Lilys and Tazs Eddie and I got to talk to them over skype. So bring a hat Lissa they go out in the day oh and don't freak if you meet any of their other friends." I said.

"Oh yes you can meet Bella and Kyle! Just um don't stomp any chipmunks okay?" Lily said.

"Um okay."Lissa and I replied.

We got up and went to pack our stuff. After it we were ushered out the door and towards a privete jet I saw Rose get into the other one with other students, but Lissa and everyone got our own. Odd... Oh well it can keep Taz safe. Speaking of Taz she skipped onto the plan sat down and logged onto skype to talk to Noah. I looked around and saw Lily come on the plane and run over into Eddies arms. He twirled her around smileing. I smiled. They looked happy together. She changed into a loose sparkly blue and black dress that went to her knees and had patterned tights under it. She wore some shoes she borrowed from Taz, and had on a jazz hat. Her hair was curled on the ends and had streaks in it she wore no makeup. I wondered why she went to all that trouble, but dismissed it. I looked over at Taz and she had changed t. she had on short black sparkly shorts, a hoodie that had fishnet on it, and a tight white shirt over a green swimsuit top. For once she had on converse shoes, and had her hair in a messy ponytail. In her hair were neon streaks like when I first saw her and she had on no makeup. She also wore the neckalace I bought her. I watched her talk to Noah.

"Noah just go to the beach. Be there by noon and bring Andrew and Kyle!" Taz said.

"Fine I don't get why though." he replied.

"You'll see! Don't tell them I told you to though it's a surprise!" she said.

I zoned out and looked at Lissa. She was talking with Christian. I saw she had a loose fitting blue and white striped top that looked like a smaller better fitting version of girls swimsuit covers. I saw she had on a swimsuit on under it she also wore a light colored jeanskirt and beaded flipflops. Her hair was up and was sticking out her baseball cap. I searched til I saw Mia. She looked nervous and had dyed her hair a golden brown color that had red and blonde undertones so it looked a golden color. She had on a red dress that went to mid thigh and had long sleves. The dress was loose in the right places for her. She also had on some black heels on. She smiled nervously at me and waved. I waved back.

"I can't wait till we can see you Noah I have a friend I want you to meet she's a sweetheart once you get to know her." Taz said.

"Then I can't wait! I hope to see you soon!" He said before the screen flickered.

Oh he has no idea how soon he'll see us.

"Sorry Noah my battery is low I have to change it out and let it charge so I better log of bye!" Taz said.

"Bye." he replied.

Then the screen went black and Taz cursed slightly. She leaned over and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a extra battery and took out the old one. Smileing she replaced it and asked if I wanted to listen to music and play a game. She had Long way to go by Cassie playing and we played a card game on the computer. Ya she kicked my ass several times at it so I was glad when the jet landed and we went to the hotel. It was odd that we had a whole different one then everyone else, but I thanked Lissa and Christian for whatever they did.

"Everyone put your stuff up and meet down here boys grab your swimming bottoms no speedos and everyone grab a towel and lots of sunscreen!" Taz said.

We all put our stuff up. I changed into my dark green swimshorts and left my shirt on. I grabed a towel and sunscreen. I walked down and saw everyone else there. Eddie was in his blue shorts, and Christian was in black ones, I also saw Mia had grabbed a large brimmed hat and was putting on sunscreen. So was Lily and Lissa. The girls hadn't changed so I assume they all had swimsuits on under their outfits. Taz notcied I had come in and jumped up.

"Okay we have to go!" she exclaimed.

We all followed her to a car, with no guardians, and headed to the beach. When we got there we all seperated till noon when we were told to be back to the car. The girls striped down to their swimsuits. Taz had on a green two piece. Lily had on a light blue two piece with baggy surfing shorts over the bottom and had on her hat. Lissa was in a pink one piece that had silver swirls on it and Mia was in a silver two piece with a fishnet shirt over it. Mia wore her over sized hat that actully looked kinda cute on her and switched to flipflops. Lissa did the same and all of them put on sunscreen so did us boys. I had gone swiming and it felt so nice. I had left my shirt in the car as did the other guys, but Eddie and I kept getting these looks from the girls on the beach. I didn't really like it and Eddie didn't seem to either. I was glad when we meet back at the car. Taz looked excited and ran up and hugged Eddie and I almost causeing us to fall flat on our asses.

"They're here!" she squealed pointing towards the two boys who stood on the beach.

The shorter one was Noah and I saw he had on some glasses. I saw a lil furball on his shoulder and it had on some patterened swimshorts. Noah had on dark blue shorts and Andrew wore red shorts. Andrew looked about my height maybe an inch or two taller Noah was probably shorter then Taz. Taz ran up behind him and jumped on to his back.

"Surprise!" she yelled.

Andrew jumped and looked at her, "Omg Taz? when did you get here?"

"This morning and we got here before you guys did." she replied taking the furball.

"We?" Noah asked.

Taz pointed towards us and Noah and Andrew stared. We all walked over and they looked at us. When they saw Lissa and Lily their eyes widened and looked from one to another. Smileing Taz introduced us.

"You guys remember Mason and Eddie." she said pointing to us.

I walked up and put my arm around her. Eddie was holding hads with Lily and nodded.

"Well you guys didn't get to met our other friends. Noah, Andrew, Kyle this is Mia, Lissa and Christian." She said pointing to each person.

"Kyle?"

The furball lifted his paw and grinned. He did a back flip and turned into a human. He landed on all fours with his black tipped red hair falling in his face. He stood up and smiled at us.

"I'm Kyle. I am Bellas cousion." he said.

"Oh."

I looked over and saw Mia looking at Noah blushing. Taz pushed her closer to him and he smiled at her.

"Hey Mia." he said smileing.

"H-hi." she replied blushing.

We all hung out the rest of the day and after awhile we got Taz to sing. She sung Sweet Escape, Holla Back Girl, Long Way to Go and Whine up. Some how Lily and I got stuck singing back up. It was fun.

"Hey guys you should come back to the hotel with us to play Truth or dare!" Taz said.

"We can all hang out, watch movies, do some bonding, and everyone can get to know each other better!" Lily added.

"Sounds good." I said.

Everyone else agreed and we headed back to the hotel. When we got there everyone went and changed into their pajamas and somehow we ended up in my hotel room. Lily, Taz and the girls were sitting on the bed. Taz and Lily were curled up by Eddie and I. We all choose a movie and put it on. Mia was laying on her stomech playing with Noahs hair watching the movie. He sat at the end of the bed along with Andrew and Kyle. Lissa was laying on her back and had her legs on Lily and Tazs laps. Her head rested by Christians who was sitting in a bean bag chair. We had dragged in tables which had chips, dips, cookies, drinks and other things needed for this night.

"Everyone comfertable?" asked Drew.

"Yep!" we all replied.

"Good because I'm starting the movie!" he exclaimed and started it.


	12. things aren't that bad darling

_Things aren't that bad darling._

_Rose:_

People have been giving me these looks like I'm crazy. Also Lissa and them have been going out of their way to avoid me! They got a separate jet and hotel! I've also got all these guardians following me! I have to think of a way to get these idiots off my tail but how? I started running and ducked under and covered table. The guardians ran past me and when they were gone I ran towards the door. But Dimitri caught me and dragged me up to my room. Well crap.

"Stay." he said tossing me in there.

They made it so I had a room with no windows and no possible way out except the door. It pissed me off to no end! They only let me have a TV and books. They took away my stake and computer thinking I would hurt someone with it. I grabbed one of the books and it was a western.

"God Dimitri you choose these to torture me didn't you?" I mumbled.

I looked horrified at the other books romance, science fiction, historic junk and more westerns. Dear god you torture me! Dimitri choose then to come in and I grabbed one of the books and chucked it at his head.

"Bastard! You're trying to kill me with books!"

He sighed and caught the book. This is going to be a long trip...

_Taz:_

At first it seemed like Mason was nervous being around everyone, but soon he calmed down and was joking around. He seemed just as happy as I was being surrounded by my friends. This made me happy. All my friends were together, and we were all having fun. I snuggled next to Mason and sighed happily. I'm glad I met him I feel whole with him. He fills a spot I never knew was empty and having everyone else here makes it even better. I may hate my family, but they did Lily and I a favor. They lead us to the two most amazing guys ever. Lilys happy with Eddie and me? Well we're working on it, but it's simple to tell there's something between me and Mason. I'm just frightened at rushing it because Mason seems familiar. Like I met him before I really did and I also feel a soft pang in my heart when I think of him. It's mostly good, but something seems odd. I smiled up an Mason and he smiled back. I really love this guy...

_Mason:_

I was nervous at first with all these people here, but soon I realized it was nice. I looked and saw Taz was smiling. She looked happy. She snuggled by me and sighed happily. She looked lost in thought. Soon enough she smiled at me and I couldn't help, but smile back. I felt the soft tugging I feel before being sucked into Lissa's head, but was able to resist. I felt happiness and content coming through the bond. Lissa was smiling and watching the movie. I liked the movie it was pretty good considering it had some gushy parts, but had enough violence not to make me ill. Soon enough it ended and Taz suggested we play a game.

"Truth or Dare?" she suggested.

"Okay, but you need to throw in some twists." everyone else said.

"Okay Noah can you start?" Taz asked.

"Yep! Mia truth or dare?"

"Um dare!"

"I dare you to go to the dance at my school that's tomorrow evening." he said grinning.

"Hmm I'll do it." she said smiling at him.

"Awww that's your way of asking her out Noah so cute!" Lily and Taz squealed causing him and Mia to blush.

"Heh."

"Kyle truth or dare?" Mia asked.

"Truth."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 18, but technically I'm over one-hundred if I actually aged." he said.

"How the heck?"

"Looong story. So Christian truth or dare?"

"Um dare."

"I dare you to run nude through the lobby screaming the aliens are coming! They are going to eat our brains!"

Christian paled and stood up nodding. He walked to the bathroom came out with a towel around his waist stepped out of the room threw the towel off to the side and ran down the hallway screaming "The aliens are coming! They're going to eat our brains!"

We all started laughing and he came back using the towel to cover himself. He was blushing.

"They gave me odd looks like I was loony..." he mumbled slipping into the bathroom and came out fully dressed.

"I can't believe you actually did that!" Kyle said.

"Ya ya... Lily truth or dare?

"Dare." she said nervously.

"I dare you and Lissa to make out and you guys must last till both of you are out of breath."

Lissa glared at him and smacked him in the back of the head. Lily looked nervous then nodded.

"Okay."

Lily scooted over to Lissa and took a deep breath. She got on Lissas lap and they started kissing. Christian watched time and after a few long moments his eyes bugged out. He mumbled something like we've never even kissed this long. When they finally pulled apart and were panting their hair was messy and they grined at Christian.

"There." they both said.

Lily took a moment to get straightened out, "Eddie truth or dare?"

"Truth."

She grinned and leaned in and I barely heard her ask her question. Eddie blushed and nodded slightly. Wow...

"What did you ask?" Lissa asked.

"She asked if you and her making out turned him on." Taz said.

Eddie blushed, "Um Andrew truth or dare."

"Dare."."

"I dare you to dress up in Tazs clothes and go to front desk and ask for a male stripper."

"Are you guys crazy and perverted!" Drew said shocked, "Well fine, but I'm getting back at you."

Taz threw him some short shorts and a tank top. He sighed and went to the bathroom and pulled them on along with a wig, a bra and some heels. He glared at Eddie and stumbled out the door. Within ten minutes he ran in the door and threw off the heels and stuff and pulled on his pajamas not bothering to go to the bathroom. He was blushing..

"Never mention this again." he said.

"Okay." everyone else replied.

"Noah truth or dare."

"Truth!"

"Do you really like Mia?"

"Ya." he replied smiling at Mia.

She blushed and smiled back.

"Tazcha truth or dare?"

"Um dare of truth?"

We looked at her and raised our eyebrows.

"Fine fine dare me baby!"

"I dare you to sing The Best Damn Thing and stripe dance down to your bra and underwear."

"Fine fine."

We watched as she did it. I blushed and watched her pull on her clothes afterward. Dang...

"Cutie truth or dare."

"Um dare."

"I dare you to ask me on a date and for you to take me to the dance Noah mentioned." she said.

I smiled, "Okay I will. Tomorrow do you want to go out for lunch?"

"Yes!" she squealed hugging me.

Heh... I'm liking this already. Her group of friends is so interesting and funny! Now who to ask. Lissa hasn't gone yet.

"Lissa truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you enjoy kissing Lily?"

She blushed slightly, "Is it a crime to say I did?"

Christians looked at her and pouted and everyone else laughed.

"Mia dare or truth."

"Dare I must say." she said.

"I dare you to go with Taz and give a lap dance to any guy you see for the next ten minutes after you get out of the room."

Mias eyes widened and so did Tazs. They both got up and left and came back ten minutes later with a lot of money.

"The guys gave us money!" Taz said.

"Ya, but if they come near me again I'm drowning them." Mia said.

"Mason truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Does it feel like love at first sight when you see Tazcha?" she asked.

I blushed,"Isn't that alil personal?"

"Nooo, but your reactions answered for you!" she squealed and Taz blushed.

"Hey who wants to play spin the bottle?"

"I do!" everyone said.

_Taz:_

"Does it feel like love at first sight when you see Tazcha?" Mia asked.

I looked at Mason and he blushed, "Isn't that alil personal?"

I blushed at this. The way he is acting is saying yes to the question. He-he loves me? He really does? I felt tears come to my eyes. I don't know why, but I was overcome with joy at hearing this. I wanted to hug him and say I love him so much. I wanted to jump onto his lap and kiss him. I resisted though and watched him. I know I love him I've loved him since I met him.

"Hey who wants to play spin the bottle?" he asked.

"I do!" the rest of us said.

We sat in a circle and I sat right by him resisting sitting on his lap. After we all played and it ended in a nice make out session between Mia and Noah, Lily and Eddie, Lissa and Christian, and me and Mason. It was nice. After awhile we all stopped and were laughing. I sat on Masons lap. We all decided to stay there for the night. Us girls did our nails, hair and talked about guys. It was nice. Then we all got tired the girls all shared the bed, Eddie slept on one of the couches, Mason was on the other one, Kyle was curled up in chipmunk form on a pillow by our heads, Christian was asleep on the bean bag chair, Drew was asleep in the chair and Noah was spread out on the floor. After awhile I felt someone get up and I saw Mia get up and curl up by Noah. She smiled happily. Then Lissa moved to be by Christian. Lily had gotten up and crawled onto the couch by Eddie. Well it felt strange for me not to be by Mason so I moved and crawled up by him. I sighed happily and felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled at this and fell into a comfortable sleep surrounded by friends and people I love. It was then nice I have to admit; Now I can't wait till tomorrow! We all fell asleep and slept like babies.

_Rose:_

I hate this! I really really hate this! Nothings on TV! The books are horrible! There's nothing to do! I'm going crazy! Stupid guardians... This made me tired. Maybe if I sit down I'll feel better. I sat on my bed and drifted off before my head even landed on the pillow.

__

Taz:

__

Dream:

I was in this weird place I was frightened. I was hiding in a closet hoping no one would find me. Eariler I saw those jerks drag some people into the dark recesses of the old house. I wanted to help them, but knew I'd get killed. But now I saw the people escaping yet they had no clue that the two red eyes were still here... Waiting. I wanted to open my mouth and scream at them to be careful to run, but it was to late. I felt my stomach do flips as the brown haired girl told her friends to leave get to safety. They did and she was left to fight. I wanted to run out and help her, but I knew I'd get in the way. I didn't have my stake and Lily couldn't help me. I'm not weak in any means, but I'm not stupid either.

"Rose!" A mascline voice called out.

I saw him the most handsome guy ever. He had messy red hair and beautiful eyes. He also had a shot gun. He shot the red eyes, but it didn't even hurt them. It only made them angry. I paled as I watched them come closer and closed my eyes tight crying over this stranger. I heard a sickening crack and saw his lifeless body fall to the floor. I made a startled sound one filled with sadness and shock. I saw the girl. She looked at the boy and went crazy. I saw her run and grab a sword. The male red eyes ran after her. She swung the sword and hit him in the neck. She kept doing this till his head fell to the floor and his body crumbled after it. The head landed not far from my spot. I barely resisted screaming. She chopped off the females head also. After words I saw her crawl up to the boy and lay by his side. It felt wrong to interrupt her at this moment. I leaned against the wall and slide down to the floor crying. Soon though I saw her jump up and stand protectively over his body.

"Rose.."

The rest was a blur I saw the strangers clean up and leave to get something. The house was empty so I slide the door open. I reluctantly walked over to the boys lifeless body crying. I was frightened. I wore a disguise I had on a brown wig and brown contacts. My clothes were normal peoples no corsets or other awesome things.

"You didn't deserve to die like that..." I murmured.

I put my hand to his cheek and kissed him on the forehead. I want to help.. This is when I remembered the potion Bella gave me. Add blood and it should work. I doubt it would though.. I pulled out the bottle and opened it. Then took out my knife and cut my wrist and let the blood drip into the bottle. I carefully lifted his neck up and opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help... I couldn't keep you safe." I gulped, "I don't know if this will work or anything, I doubt it will."

I put the bottle to his lips and tipped it. I watched it and helped it go down. I saw his eyes look up to me and it looked like they were say I didn't have to be sorry. I felt a pang in my heart as I looked at him. I only wished I knew him before this. I have the feeling we'd be great friends.

"I wish I could of met you before this... Seen you alive." I said moving some hair out of his beautiful face.

"Impossible now I guess cutie."

End dream

I liked that nickname, but before I could keep talking I heard footsteps. I kissed him on the forehead and jumped up. I saw a sort of fog take over his eyes and I cried more. I hurried back to my hiding spot so I wouldn't be found and I watched them take him away... Yet I felt a soft tingly feeling like this isn't the last time I'd see him. When they left I left and went back to my Lily no red eyes will hurt her like they did cutie I swear on it or I'm not Tazcha Young!


	13. it's a date cutie

_I marked the one area that contains minor nudity for those who would be uncomfortable. It's nothing like lemons and doesn't mention anything like that and there's no detail. So ya small warning for those who think they'd be uncomfortable. So enjoy the light fluff and learning more about Bella. Next chapter should be the dance._

_It's a date cutie!_

_Taz POV:_

I woke up with a unsettling feeling in my gut. The boy in my dream looked like Mason! Why did I refer to him as cutie? Is this why I feel like I've known him before? I looked at Mason and frowned slightly. If it is why is he here now? Oh why should I care he's here with me now! I took one of his hands and placed it over my heart and rested my hands over his hand. I felt nervous. Was it Mason I saw in the dream or memory. I saw his eyes flutter open and he smiled at me. His free arm was draped around my waist protectively.

"Morning cutie." I said smiling.

"Morning beautiful." he replied kissing me on the forehead.

I blushed. No one has called me beautiful before. Some unknown emotion filled me and the dream filled my mind. As if recognizing my look Mason leaned down and kissed me.

"Don't be sorry Tazcha..." he whispered.

"Sorry about?"

He smiled weakly. He knew I knew what he meant. I knew I had met him before... I just didn't think he was the one I saw killed... The one I couldn't help. I looked into his eyes and saw some kind of strong emotion. Not like the hurt or close to death of the first time I saw him. This emotion was like what I see in Lilys eyes when she sees Eddie. Love and admiration? I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Taz..." he said.

I smiled at him crying, "I'm okay." I said choking back a laugh.

More then okay. I was able to met the most amazing guy ever, have the best of friends, and nothing could ruin my happiness. What could make it better though was if I still had my Blue Bloods, Mercy Thompson and Riley Jenson guardian series novels I had all of them, but they were at my house... I even had all the scooby doo movies and shows. I even had a book called Head Games I loved to read and watch these. Yet my stupid parents probably threw all of them out. Oh well I can start collecting them again.

"Tazzzz!" Noah said.

Great he ruins my moment with Mason and my train of thought. Oh well that's why I love him I guess.

"Hm?"

"You're thinking of your collections of books and movies!" Noah stated.

"Ya I am."

"I have them I convinced your parents to give me all of your stuff so I could give it to you and Lily." he said.

"OMG! You did! Oh thank you Noah!" I said wiggling out of Masons arm and tackle hugged Noah.

I heard Mia protest because I accidentally hit her and Mason was laughing.

"Sorry Mia."

"It's alright." she mumbled sitting up, "Well it will be when I drag your ass and Lily and Lissas shopping before your date."

"You wish."

"Nope I know they'll help me Taz! You're going to go shopping for a dress for tonight." she said.

I had the feeling this was no teasing threat and I knew they would. I had no say in the matter. Oh well at least shopping is kinda fun maybe..

"Fiiiinne." I said dragging out the i and n.

"Well get dressed and we can go out before your hot date!" Mia said.

The guys all grunted, Mason rolled his eyes blushing slightly and Noah just shook his head. We all just smiled and jumped up. I ran to the bathroom and Lily ran in after me laughing. We heard Mia and Lissa banging on the door.

"No fair!"

"Sooo is!" Lily and I said laughing and digging out the clothes we hid in here last night.

"We hate you!"

"No you don't!" Lily replied.

"Because you... L.O.V.E. Us!" I exclaimed.

"I don't L.O.V.E. you." said Mia.

"Well then we won't go shopping with you."

"Okay okay we love you!"

_(bathroom scene they get ready, but those who don't want to read this part I'll mark where they head to the mall.)_

Lily and I grinned. We took turns taking a shower and I sat on the sink towel drying my hair waiting for Lily to finish. To mention I was only comfortable around Lily enough that we both have seen each other nude it doesn't bother us. Other wise I would have been worried about sitting in only my undies drying my hair. Another example is how Lily just stepped out and shut off the water before trying her own hair.

"Do you think people think it's weird for us to do this?" she asked.

"Well some people probably do, but they can shove it." I replied making her smile.

I smiled back at her, "Also this is like bonding time just talk and no one can interrupt."

"And it's not like we do anything wrong."

She grabbed her under wear and pulled them on. I tossed my towel into the hamper and jumped off the sink. I grabbed a comb that had bright red hair attached to it. I cleaned it off and combed my hair. Mason wouldn't mind if he did a kiss would make him shush. I smiled at this thought. He was so sweet to me...

"You're thinking of Mason." Lily stated.

"How did you know?"

"You're kinda smile grinning and have a twinkle in your eye I see when you look at him." she replied.

"Like when you see Eddie!" I teased.

She blushed and smiled. "I guess."

I loved when we could talk like this. It made me feel like nothing can separate us. Actually that may be why we started this. Since I moved around and barley got anytime with her we'd do this at first we didn't like it, but it's personal to us only for us. The only thing I hated was when my parents dragged us to a nude beach. I felt to insecure to even take off my tank top so Lily and I snuke away. Especially after that creepy stalker dude.

"Sooo are you happy with Eddie?" I asked grabbing my clothes.

"More than happy I've never felt so so..."

"In love?"

"Yaa.."

I pulled on my top which clung to my sides and cupped my breasts perfectly. I wanted to sigh happily because I love this kinds of tops that fit perfectly and don't show to much. It had frills on the neckline and sleeves. I pulled on my jean shorts and stripped stockings. Then I pulled on my boot heels. I ran my fingers in my hair fluffing and curling it with my fingers. I added some lip gloss, and curled my eyelashes before pulling on my hoodie that ended mid waist and had a fur hood.

"Trying to impress him?" Lily teased.

"Heh maybe."

I helped her with her outfit. She wore the shirt Eddie bought her and some ripped jeans. She also had on my silver shoes. I straightened her hair and added a dark blue streak in it.

"Want me to help with make up?"

"Sure!"

I grabbed her red lipstick and applied it on her lips, "Rub your lips together."

She did and I patted it off a bit before she curled her lashes. I applied some eyeliner and mascara to her eyes and smiled. She grabbed my necklace Mason got me and put it on and put the one she got me over it. It was a trinket mostly it had a flower on it. I smiled and put on some hoops. She had on some dangley earrings, a silk ribbon with trinkets sewed on and her favorite ring on. We came out and waited while Lissa and Mia got ready before leaving. The boys had dozed off so I didn't want to wake them.

_(Mall scene.)_

We walked down the streets and arrived at my favorite mall. After awhile we were able to shake Lissa and Mia so I could get my dress. We walked into my favorite store and I smiled. Lily shook her head.

"Sometimes I wonder how I became your friend." she said.

"Because you love me and you're like my sister even since we first met." I stated causing her to smile.

We split up and I grabbed a green dress that matched Lilys eyes. I went to the dressing room and saw Lily do the same with a pale dress. I pulled mine on and smiled. It went just below my knees and had a sheer black colored silk go just below that. It had a sweet heart neckline and at the bottom of the neckline some fabric bunched up and went down my waist to tie. It had little patterns on the side of the skirt and I loved it. I stepped out and saw Lily in her dress smiling.

"I must say that's beautiful Taz!"

"Yours is to."

It was.. It was pale blue with a dark spirl on it. The sleeves had pearls at the bottom and it brought out every one of her curves. It reminded me of a wedding dress just shorter. The skirt fluffed out and ended at her ankle. Eddie eat your heart out boy. Mason don't die on me heh. We bought the dresses and found Lissa and Mia. Lissa had on a peach colored dress that was light on top and got darker at the bottom. I though it was pretty. It ended above her knees and seemed to float. It was simple yet elegant. Mia looked torn. Finally she agreed to a pale red lacy one. Actually the dress was a silk fabric that was red and had a darker lace over it with some sparkles on it. It was cool. They paid and we headed to get what ever else we needed.

"I can't wait till tonight." Lily said.

"Because you get to dance with Eddie!" I sang causing her to blush.

"And because we get to relax and Taz shouldn't you get going to the date?" Mia asked.

"Crap." I said looking at my phone.

"Guys can you take the dress and stuff back to the motel for me?" they nodded and I said thanks as I hurried out of the mall.

_Mason:_

After the girls left I took a hot shower. I was nervous because well I really _really _like Taz and I want to impress her. Yet I haven't impressed anyone before. My nervous thoughts plagued me as I pulled on dark jeans, tennis shoes and a nice shirt. I found my comb and looked at it confused. That's not my hair on it. It's to dark... Taz! Darn her she used my comb! Sighing I cleaned it off and combed my hair trying to get it to look less messy. Well it didn't work so I just shook my head to make it look like normal. At least she doesn't complain about it.

"Sooo Mason ready for the date?" Eddie said.

"Kinda."

"You sound nervous."

"I know..."

"You really like her."

"Ya I do."

"I think she really likes you to."

"I doubt it."

"She had you ask her out, take her to the dance coming up, she's practically never away from you longer then an hour, and she's called you cutie since she moved here."

"Okay you're right, but she could like me as a friend nothing more."

"Dude she's kissed you more then once and not the friendly kind of kiss."

"Okay okay!"

"Lily has a thing for you."

"Yep!"

"You have a thing for her also."

"True." he replied blushing.

"You might want to get going Mason don't want to leave Taz waiting." said Noah.

"Okay see you when I get back!" I said hurrying out the door.

I'm really excited. This is the first date I didn't have to sneak out to do, or have to get permission. That and Taz is the first girl to make me feel like this. Off in the distance I heard someone singing. The voice sounded like Taz and I could barley make out the song I believe Lissa said it was called Umbrella by Rihanna. She was up on a small stage and was singing. Off to her side was a guy about eighteen maybe nineteen with black hair and dark blue eyes and glasses. Sitting off to the side was a girl with dark purplish hair. Both made me think of Bella and her two daughters. She did say she had other kids, but I think Bonnie and Jessica were the oldest. *(From their dad Ethen and Nathen are older then them, but Nathen lived with his dad and Ethen's adopted.) I sat down and Taz looked around after the song was done. She smiled and jumped off the stage with the boy.

"Mason! Hey I want you to meet Nathen he's Bellas son."

"Um hey." he said.

"Hi."

The girl came up and linked her arm through Nathens and looked nervously over me.

"That is Jose." Taz introduced.

She waved and whispered in Nathens ear and he nodded.

"We better get going we promised to look after Cindy and her brother." Nathen said.

"Pleasure meeting you." said Jose as they left.

"Question?"

"Ask away."

"In order who are Bellas kids?"

"Well from oldest to youngest. Nathen, Ethen, Bonnie, Jessica, Jacob, Blitz, Blizzard, Suu-ann and Jose. So really she has nine kids not eight. Nathen has a different father and is way older then the others Suu-ann and Ethen are adopted. (Suu-ann and Jose are not my rpc, but my friends. I will mention them here since Bella is mine and Jose is always around Nathen.) The rest are hers and Johns. Bonnie and Jessica are twins, so are Blitz and Blizzard."

"Wow..."

"They have a big family it's nice."

"So is Bella an only child?"

"No for the longest time she only knew her twin brother Blake, but they have a triplet named Jinx. She has one kid named Hedda who's part werewolf and vampire. She has four kids I believe and no grandkids. Blake has three kids, Blake, Roxx and a little girl. Roxx has kids and one or two grandkids."

"Nice!"

We sat there talking for awhile till both of our phones rang I heard Mias voice over Tazchas phone and in the back ground of mine.

"Dude get back! You have to get ready for the dance!" Eddie said.

"Okay. Taz you ready to go?" I said closing the phone.

"Ya, but um Mason can you give me a piggy back ride?" she asked blushing.

"Sure."

We got outside and she jumped onto my back. Her arms wrapped around my neck and she had her legs around my waist. I felt her rest her head on top of mine and I smiled. I started walking towards the motel.

"I'm not to heavy am I?" she asked.

"Nope."

"Okay good I didn't want to cause you problems."

I just laughed. This girl is something else amazing that's what she is. I just wish I could know how she really thought of me maybe one day I'll know. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Taz squeeze my hand softly and I also felt some light kisses on my neck. We were outside the motel and I didn't really want to go in at the moment. Taz seemed content doing what she was doing and I really didn't mind. Past the fact her kisses made me feel lightheaded.

"How long do you think it'll be before they come looking?"

"Not to long, but we don't have to go in." I said.

"Good because I don't want to go in yet." she said going back to what she was doing.

We looked up when we heard footsteps and saw Lily looking at us with a serious look on her face on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Eddie come get Taz!" she said.

Eddie popped out of no where and threw her over his shoulder being careful not to hurt her. Lily well I didn't expect her to be so strong. She somehow managed to drag me upstairs and pushed me into my room.

"Be ready in ten minutes I'm helping Taz!"

Okay Lily scared me so I got ready. I pulled on slacks, a nice shirt, dress shoes, combed my hair and some how Eddie managed to get a stupid tie on me. Well after some wrestling. Lily why did you tell him to force me to wear this this thing! Sighing I trudged my way to Tazs room and knocked on her door. Eddie was behind him and I heard him almost choke when he saw Lily she had her hair curled and wore the new dress, she wore silver pumps and minor makeup. I smiled at her and looked at Taz. I couldn't breath. She looked drop dead gorgeous in black heels, her dress, she had her hair straightened and it had minor waves in it, she had no make up on. She smiled at me and stepped closer to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed back. I believe she had some strawberry lip-balm. We separated and smiled at each other.

"Come on guys Noahs waiting for us." Lily said.

"Okay." Lily and I said.

We went downstairs and got into Noahs car. Mia was in the passenger seat, Christian was in the back with Lissa on his lap, Eddie slid in and Lily crawled onto his lap, then I sat down and Taz sat on my lap. Noah drove and we arrived in front of a big school. Dear lord what have we gotten into?


	14. red eyes

One thing no I don't think all cheerleaders are stupid, or mean so if you are one I'm telling you now. The girls in this story are spoiled rotten, stuck up bitches and well probably whores. So no I'm not being mean if I was my best friend can kick my rear since she's a cheerleader. Also I may have a few spin off series and bits where what if this didn't happen? Example Lily and Taz get trapped escape, but don't know how to get back to Montana and had to hide from the bad guys. Some how they run into Eddie and Mason after awhile yet everything has changed except their feelings.

_I love to dance and I love you._

_Taz pov:_

I felt so excited. I get to go to a dance with the boy I like and with friends and as a bonus? I get to rub the fact I have a cute/hot guy in those idiot cheerleaders face. They were always so mean to Lily and I and well it's not every day where you find a guy like Mason. He's sweet, caring, smart, charming, funny, cute! and not to mention he really cares for me. I'm one lucky girl so is Lily. I listened to the guys talk while Noah drived. I laid my head on Masons shoulder listening to him talking and I could faintly hear his heart beat. I felt my eyelids droop and I spaced out. It wasn't till later when I felt someones breath against my neck and fingers in my hair that I woke up. It felt nice and I didn't want to move. I looked and saw it was Mason. I smiled and looked out the window. I felt him placing kisses on my neck. Looking around I saw no one else was in the car. What the?

"They told me to wake you." Mason said startling me.

"I was asleep?"

"Yep." he said popping the p.

"When did we arrive?"

"About an half hour ago."

"Dang."

`Oh well at least I woke up to a happy moment. I moved off his lap and slide over to the door. I peeked out not wanting to get out yet. I saw Masons reflection and saw him leaning against the door watching me. We don't have to go in yet. I crawled over and snuggled with him.

"How long before they send someone?" I asked.

"Probably in twenty minutes."

"Then let's sit here for fifteen minutes... then we can hurry inside."

"Sounds good."

We sat there for awhile. It had been about ten minutes and I moved around to face him. He had his eyes closed and looked peaceful. I kissed him on the cheek causing him to open his eyes. He smiled at me. I leaned closer and kissed him. I felt a warm feeling settle deep inside me. I felt his arms wrap around my waist and I thought I heard him mummbled I love you. I didn't know if I heard him right, but I wanted to say I loved him. I just smiled and cuddled with him till we had to get out and hurry in. He had his arm around my waist as we weaved through the crowd. People turned to look at us and girls looked at me jealous and the guys were giving some evil looks towards Mason. Well it's not my fault they dated girls who have mean personalty's and aren't really as hot to trot as they think they are. Lily and I? Well people describe us as having an air of confidence, of being sweet enough to get along with, but not so much so we let jerks walk over us, we don't parade our bodies around and put them on display not to mention both of us are hard to get. Well not for Eddie and Mason. I looked and saw Mason returning the looks he got. I felt proud of him. Finally we got to our friends and saw Mia and Noah dancing. Lily was talking with Eddie waiting for a slower song. Lissa and Christian disappeared. Lily heard us and looked up. She smiled at us.

"I thought I was gonna have to send Eddie out to find you guys." she said teasing.

"Well you didn't have to Taz just didn't want to wake up." Mason said.

"Sue me you won't get anything and even you are comfy!"

Lily just laughed and nodded. I heard a song that was slow and one I liked. I grabbed Masons hand and tugged on it leading him over to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist and we swayed to the music. It felt so nice and kinda romantic. We danced like that through a lot of the songs and I couldn't help, but smile like an idiot. That smile was whipped off my face when the head bitch came over. Trisha. With her long black hair, pouty red lips, dark eyes and her body most boys went after her eagerly. She always bragged about her slim waist and perky C-cups. Ya she may be pretty, but her attitude is horrible.

"Hey freak move over I want to see if this boy wants to dance with a reallll girl." she said.

Bitch. I know I've been prettier then her, but since I don't parade around I didn't get the attention. I mean with D-cups and an hour glass figure I look good. Not to brag, but I prefer being like this. I pulled myself closer to Mason and glared at her. Mason tightened his grip on me and shook his head.

"I'm only dancing with one girl and she's right here in my arms." he said and said much lower, "because I love her."

"You're crazy that ugly freak is-"

"She's not ugly or a freak you're ugly because of how you treat people!:

"-" before being able to reply I heard hurried footsteps.

"So shoe whore!" came Mias voice.

"and stop making everyone miserable because you're a horrible person." said Lily coming up behind us with Eddie.

Trishas eyes widened and she stormed of. I stared at them amazed and looked at Mason smiling weakly. He said no... He said he loved me. I kissed him and looked at the others.

"Thanks for making them leave..."

"Hey it's our job! That and it's fun finally seeing her get ganged up on like this." said Lily.

"Lily has a dark side! Hide it's the end of the world!" Eddie teased.

Lily slapped him on the arm not hurting him, "Not funny Eddie."

While they carried on I got on my tippy toes and whispered in Masons ear,"I love you to..."

He looked taken back before a slow grin spread across his face. I grinned back. We started dancing again and so did the others. When the music picked up I decided to dance with Lily. We were laughing and were having a lot of fun.

"Taz I want to show you something I got for you when we went shopping." Lily said.

"You got me something?"

"Ya come on I wanted to give it to you before, but you fell asleep I'll give it to you now and we can come back in."

She grabbed my hand and looked excited. We were about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Mason looking worried. I smiled at him and put my free hand over his.

"We'll be right back Mason I promise."

"Okay just be careful."

"We will." I said removing his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled weakly, but looked nervous. I smiled reassuringly at him and turned around walking with Lily out the door.

_Mason quick POV:_

For some reason I felt sick about letting Taz and Lily go outside. Something felt wrong and I wanted to keep them in here and keep them safe. I felt dread leak through my veins I watched them leave. I looked over at Eddie.

"Eddie... Have you ever had the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"Not really why?"

"It's just that when I saw them turn to head outside I felt well sick as if I shouldn't let them."

"Really?"

"Ya I don't know why."

We turned around quickly when we heard something slam against the wall and heard a scream well two and some grunts of pain.

"Tazzy!" I heard Lily scream.

"Run Lily! If they catch you kick them, but run!" I heard Tazs voice.

No... No! I heard the squealing of wheels and a terrified shriek and all went quiet. Tazcha! Lily! I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. I felt my legs start moving and saw the door getting closer. I was running and Eddie was behind me. We pushed open the doors and outside lied two bodies with a silver shoe piercing one heart and Tazs in the other. Lilys other shoe laid on the ground and everywhere there was blood, but no Lily or Taz to be seen. Oh no...

"They're gone..." I felt tears well up in my eyes.

_Taz POV:_

We stepped out of the building and I felt the cool night air on my face. We walked over to the car and Lily opened it. I had my guard down since the school had wards around it, but I shouldn't have. Suddenly I felt myself being thrown into the side of the building. The world swam around me and I couldn't focus. All I knew was I had to fight keep Lily safe. I saw her blurred form run over to me and hit the red eyed beast. He stumbled allowing me to kick him. He screeched when my heel met the side of his face.

"Lily if they come near kick, punch do whatever, but please don't seperate from me unless I'm knocked unconsious, dead, being dragged away, or if I tell you to run." I said.

She nodded. More red eyes were closing in and I took off my shoes. I fought against them trying to keep them away from Lily. She was frightened and suddenly one of the red eyes was on fire. I stabbed him through the heart, but before I could react something hit me and sent my other shoe flying to the other side of the parking lot. I felt one of them grab me and throw me over their shoulder. I hit them on the back trying to make them drop me. I looked up and saw Lily.

"Tazzy!" she screamed scared.

I had left a lot of blood from me, the dead person and the injured I don't want any of it to be Lily's.

"Run Lily if they catch you kick them, but run!"

She did run, but had to take off her shoes. I saw one of them catch her and she panicked and stabbed her. The monster fell dead to the ground dead, but Lily was running to the door. I felt a flash of pride. I heard a car start up and I was thrown in the back of a car. I felt them tie my hands and legs up. Then everything went black. Last thing I remember is Lilys terrified shriek, a noise like something being dropped, then a thud of something being thrown in by me. Then the squeal of tires after the hood closed. I could feel Lily shaking and hear her soft whimpers. I couldn't help her I couldn't keep her safe. Then not only was it dark I heard nothing. Then it was like I was back at the school.

_I could see him Mason. He looked like he was about to die. He stood looking at the bloody scene. I was able to see Eddie and it looked like he was near dead._

_"They're gone..."_

_I heard Mason scream angrily. My heart ripped in two. He's in pain because I was stupid. I got Lily and I captured. I reached out and touched him, but the voice wasn't mine it was Lissas. Huh? I know every so often I've been sucked into Lilys head when I'm weak, but never anyone elses. Curious I felt two little tunnel things. One had a bright light with little blue and black swirls in it. The other was pitch black. I blinked and looked again. I was in her head. Curiosity got the best of me so I peeked into the pitch black hole. I saw Rose. Well her reflection. I felt anger lick at her and dark emotions take over._

_"Stop Tazcha!"_

_I stepped back falling back into Lissas head. What have I done to her? I shook it off and stepped into the other tunnel. I felt anger, sadness, hurt, regret, and love. I saw the blood soaked ground and Lissa. I felt tears leaking down my face. Images of me and Mason were passing bye. I realized I was in his head. Now I really was going to cry. Each memory held emotions like love, happiness, surprise and more. Happy good feelings._

_"They're okay Mason." Lissa said._

_"But they could be hurt! Or worse dead.."_

_"Mason don't talk like that!" said Eddie sadness in his voice._

_I wanted to hug him I wanted to help everyone find me and Lily. I opened my mouth and coughed slightly. This angered me why can't I talk? I tried again and managed to say "Mason..." I felt shock roll through me. I saw what Mason saw. He had looked up surprise fitting his features._

_"What?" Lissa asked._

_"I thought I heard Taz..."_

_Before I could see more I was back in Lissa head then I wasn't. I felt panic. I saw me lying their unmoving and barley breathing. I've seen myself like this when I was in Lilys head, but never this bad. Lily was worried and paniced. I heard her muffled cry and her trying to say my name. After awhile she gave up and laid her head on my lap and she was crying. Soon enough I was back in my own head._

I opened my eyes and saw Lily. All those feelings and thoughts from everyone swirled around my head and made me feel ill. Especially Roses feelings. I looked up when I heard a sound and saw light flood in. I saw a person. It wasn't one of the red eyes, but he still frightened me. He was tall and had shaggy brown hair. He grabbed me and Lily pulled us out and dragged us on the rough ground. I felt cold air hit us and my legs felt like they were on ice. Well we were being dragged over snow and ice covered ground. He picked us up and threw us in a dank dusty cellar. I heard a lock being closed. I looked around the dimly lit room. It had concrete floors, and I smelled something nasty. I could tell there was mold down here and I heard so squeaking. Lily jumped and cowered towards me. A mouse ran across our toes and I flinched in disgust. Great we're gonna die and become mouse food... I closed my eyes and I saw a sliver of light off to the side. Huh? I poked it and saw it widen and saw the same thing I did in Lissas head. It was only one though and it looked like Masons did. I'll have to check this out when I go to sleep, but right now I'm cold.

Opening my eyes I focused on Lily. She was shivering. I could feel the cold air blowing at us. It felt like it blew right through me and settled in my bones. I cuddled with Lily hoping that we could at least keep each other warm. She looked at me and looked grateful. We about dozed off when a door slammed and I felt something heavy fall on us. I looked and saw a lot of heavy blankets and pillows.

"Dad be nice to them!" said a little boy running over to us.

He had messy black hair and green blue eyes. The boy laid a few of the blankets down on the ground and nudged us to get onto them. Lily and I did still cuddleing. He laid down the pillows and wrapped the remaining blankets around us. His dad just glared and left.

"I'm sorry he's not very nice to girls..." he said.

He untied our gags.

"He doesn't seem very nice to anyone." Lily said coughing.

"I know." the boy replied.

He jumped when the door opened again and looked at us, "Please don't fight them I don't want to see you two die..."

He hurried away after whispering, "I'll bring you some food and blood later..."

He disappeared and a red eye appeared. She smiled and walked over.

"I see you've met my sisters son." she said, "Such a shame his dad couldn't treat her nicely."

Lily looked scared and the woman walked over to us. "Hmm which one? I've never had a mutt before."

"I'm not a mutt!"

"Yes you are." she said getting on her knees.

She got closer to me and I snarled. I didn't like this. Lily whimpered and I felt a sharp pain. She bite me! I felt dizzy and ill. Soon I also felt like I was going to pass out. She took more blood then needed add that on top of my blood lose already and it's not pretty. She smiled and licked her lips.

"I must say we need to find more of you mutts you taste delicious."

My head swam and my vision kept blacking out. Before long I passed out.

_I looked around and saw I was in a car with Eddie, Mia, Noah, Lissa and Christian. They looked tired and sick. I felt tired and drained. _

_"Mason you should get some sleep." said Mia._

_"Not until I find her. Find them..." _

_I smiled because it was comforting hearing his voice. His emotions became mine I felt them as if they were mine. I opened my mouth, "Mason.. I'm okay please go sleep I need you to be healthy when you find me. Just please sleep." He jumped and I saw his reflection in the mirror. Bags were under his eyes, and was deathly pale. His hair was matted and I saw some stubble appearing on his face. Mason..._

_"Mason come on Taz would want you to." Eddie said. _

_He didn't look much better then Mason, "Okay..." _

_They got to the motel and Mason trudged to my room. It looked like he moved his stuff there. He laid on the bed and curled up. Soon he fell asleep and I saw his figure materialize. I stared at him and I could swear I was crying._

_"Mason?" my voice cracked._

_He jumped and looked at me. "Taz? Am I crazy?"_

_"No no! You're perfectly sane unlike me love." I said laughing weakly._

_"You're sane." he said._

_"Ya right."_

_I sat down and he sat by me._

_"Where are you?"_

_"I don't know.. All I know is it's cold, musty, moldy and has red eyes." I said._

_His eyes widened, "You're not hurt are you!"_

_"Um I was fed off of, and I lost some blood from the fight. The little boy offered to help by giving Lily and I food and blood and whatever else we need."_

_"Okay..."_

_I hugged him, "Mason please be careful and don't tire yourself out." _

_"I promise." he said before everything started to fade._

I felt a wet cloth on my head and felt something in my wrist. I saw the boy had it so I was getting a blood transfusion. Looking up I saw him cleaning the blood off me. He looked like he knew what he was doing. I looked over and saw Lily eating something. A girl sat on Lilys lap and was wiping off blood. She went to brushing Lilys girl was talking to her about something. I felt a cold rag on my neck and jumped.

"Sorry." said the boy.

"It's okay.."

This was the pattern for days. Days lead to weeks, and weeks lead to months. Every day I visited Mason when he slept, but each day I also felt like I was losing my mind. I got to the point I barley remembered my name. One day I felt the ropes get untied. I looked up and the boy and girl lead us to the bathroom. Lily and I showered and what not.

"My dad said we're going to California so you two can get some sun and fresh air." the boy said.

I learned his name was Wolf and the girl was his best friend Victoria.

"Sadly though he's having us take you to change your looks.." said Victoria.

I looked in the mirror. Well maybe it won't be that bad. My hair had split ends my eyes were shadowed over and I was thinner then ever. My skin was pale, but not deathly white. Lily and I had bite marks littering or necks. Victoria and Wolf did all they could to keep us healthy and safe. Wolf tossed in his clothes which were loose on us. Aparently he was closer to our age then I first though. He was 15 and Victoria was 13. Lily and I pulled on the clothes. We walked out and followed Wolf and Victoria to the car. Victoria got in then Lily and I then Wolf. I played with my necklace. I felt a pull not physically and it made my stomach turn. I ignored it and focused. I faintly remembered a red haired boy giving me the necklace and that I had some strong emotions toward him. If only I could remember him... The person parked and we got out watching them leave.

"Come on."

Lily and I followed them Victoria took Lily in one direction and Wolf took me another. I got taken to a beauty salon. Wolf was telling the lady what "I wanted" done then left. The lady came up and lead me to a chair. She put one of those cape things over me and lead me over to the sink where she washed and conditioned my hair. By the end she had it chemically straightened, dyed a brown color, it was cut about seven inchs shorter and layered. I stared in the mirror shocked. My hair fell just below my shoulders.. My wonderful red curly hair is gone. By this time Wolf had came and paid before dragging me off. He had me put on a dress and pale lipstick to make my lips the same color as other peoples. I also wore blue contacts and heels he had made for me. He bought alot of self taner. Great Lily and I have to use that...

"Can you open your mouth?" he said.

I nodded and opened it. He had something attached to his finger and stuck it to the side of my mouth.

"What is this?" I asked and looked shocked when I heard my voice.

"Sorry it changes your voice don't worry though Victoria and I made it so only friends can tell it doesn't really work." he smiled.

So my friends can recognize my voice but no one else could? Cool! Now I looked at a piercings shop. OMG! I hurried over there and had my ears pierced once more, got some hoops and got my nose pierced.

_Lily:_

Victoria lead me to this weird place. I got some new piercings, my hair got colored a bleach blonde color and got permed, loose curls, it got cut and layered. I also got this thing put in my mouth and had dark brown contacts on. I wore these cute glasses. Looking in the mirror I saw I had on a sparkly top, black skiny jeans and boots. Victoria bought me a hat and some others along with clothes, shoes, hair accessories, jewelery, and hair dye and self tanner. One of the shirts reminded me of the one Eddie got me... We came up to Wolf and I believe that's Taz. I was shocked.

"You guys will have to go by the names of Endara and Malary."

"I'll be Endara." I said still adjusting to my new voice.

"I'll be Malary." said Taz.

_Mason pov:_

It's been awhile since I've talked to Taz. I got worried and suddenly I was in her head. It felt weird her mind seemed foggy..

_Shock rolled through me. I didn't blame her I saw her new look. I watched every thing happen. I dug through her memories. She's in Canada and is going to California. Taz is being called Malary and Lily Endara. Malary because it reminded her of me..._

I was back in my head and I looked over at Eddie.

"Eddie we're going to California."


	15. Here I come!

Last chapter is the one I can turn into a spin off. So enjoy and I only own my charecters!

_Lost and found_

_Mason Pov:_

Eddie looked like he wanted to ask why, but I gave him a look that said no time to explain. I'm getting my girl back! He just nodded and started packing. We called Lissa and she got us a private jet to California. We hurried onto the plane. Taz here I come!

"So why did we do this?" Eddie asked.

"A hunch."

"A hunch?"

"Well more like I knew what someone was thinking." I replied.

"Okay, but why?"

"We're getting our Lily and Tazcha back!"

"You should of told me!"

I told him all I saw and he looked pissed.

"They forced them to change their looks?"

"Ya... Taz lost her beautiful red hair... Lilys in now bright blonde..."

"Okay Taz isn't Taz without her hair! and my Lilys hair is that platinum blonde color!"

"I know!"

We stayed quiet the rest of the ride and hurried off the plane when it landed. We set off to get a hotel and start searching. Little did we know it'd be a long while before we found Lily and Taz and what a shock we'd get when seeing them again.

_Tazcha POV:_

We have been in California for a few days and I was bored. Sadly Lily and I didn't have our beautiful golden glow, but a bronze color. I don't like it. I was lucky enough that my skin kinda looked caramel color barely with my hair color. Lilys platinum hair didn't go as nice with the color so she stopped using it. I could tell she missed her old look. Me I missed my hair and being able to see Mason and be called Taz. I mean Malary doesn't hold the same ring and Endara doesn't really fit Lily. I miss everyone. So today my misery was upped because Lily and I were bored so we logged onto Wolfs face book and looked up how sexy our names were. Lily read hers and blushed. She had a 97 percent.

"Eddies not troubled." she mumbled, "and I don't do that."

I smiled and read mine, "_**Tazcha Your name is 97% sexy. Which is (Damn Sexy!). It means that:  
You are very sensitive, private, and sexually passive; you like a partner who takes the lead. Music, soft lights and romantic thoughts turn you on. You fantasize, but do not tend to fall in and out of love easily. When in love, you are romantic, idealistic, mushy, and extremely intense.**__**You are a great flirt. You can make your relationships fit your dreams, oftentimes all in your own head.**__ "_

I left out the part including my senses. (if you want to check this out and check out Malary and Endara the names do describe these two) We took some quizzes and posted them on his page and made it girlie and on the status we put "Haha Wolf you've been pranked by Malary and Endara thanks for not logging off love!" We played around some more before growing bored. I got on you tube and had my play list playing. Wolf had me make it. I turned the music up and Lily and I sang and danced to You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi. The red eyes didn't come with us here and trusted that Lily and I got so high off their bites we wouldn't run off. They aren't counting on the fact the Wolf and Victoria are hiding us and now they can't find us. We promised we wouldn't run away and if Eddie and Mason found us they'll come back with us. Victoria came in at smiled seeing Lily and I singing. She had dyed her hair and changed her look to hide also. Wolf well he did the same thing.

"Hey grab your swimsuits we're going to the beach." she said.

"K!"

We ran and pulled on our swimsuits. I had on a green bikini and surfer shorts and Lily wore her blue bikini. We grabbed our bags and ran out the door. When we got there I laid my towel in the sand and took off my shoes. I giggled and ran around. It felt like I was in Florida again. The sand felt nice between my toes. It was nice. Lily and I played Frisbee. I ran to catch it, but froze when I saw someone. The Frisbee hit me on the side of the head.

"Ow!"

"Omg I'm so sorry!" Lily said running over to me.

I pointed at the people I saw and Lilys eyes went wide.

"Eddie!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Mason heard Eddies name called and looked over at us. He looked confused and I felt the soft tugging sensation then it left. I saw Masons eyes widen and he grabbed Eddie and said something to him pointing at us. Before they could come over though Wolf and Victoria tugged us towards the car away from them.

_Mason Pov:_

Eddie and I were getting doubtful. I haven't seen even the slightest clue of the girls. We've been in California for weeks and I was even doubting we'd find them. I believe Eddie was getting discouraged so I thought we needed to relax after all this. We decided to go to the beach and relax. So after lunch we were walking around and I saw two girls playing Frisbee. One of the girls stopped and was looking at us. I stopped and looked at her feeling a twinge of remembrance. Then I saw the Frisbee hit her in the side of the face.

"Ow!" she said.

"Omg I'm so sorry!" her friend said running over to her.

She pointed at Eddie and I and the other girls eyes went wide.

"Eddie!" she exclaimed

I looked back and I was confused. I felt myself being tugged into Tazs head and I saw me and Eddie. Oh my god this girl is Taz! When I got back into my own head I grabbed Eddie and pointed at Taz and Lily.

"Eddie that's Taz and Lily." I said.

"It is?"

"Yes I'm positive."

Before we could go over to them they were tugged away towards a car by some boy and girl. They looked at us sadly, but followed. I felt my heart sink. No I can't lose them again! I ran after them and grabbed Lilys arm.

"Lily!"

"Mason!" she said hugging me.

Eddie ran over and looked at her. She jumped and hugged him mumbling something in Spanish and crying. Taz looked at me and smiled weakly. I went over to her and picked her up and twirled her around before kissing her. She eagerly kissed back and hugged me.

"Mason... God you don't know how good it is to see you."

"You mean outside of your head."

"Ya..."

_Lily pov:_

My Eddie. He's here with me. I hugged him mumbling I missed him and love him in Spanish. While gone I got to go to normal high school and learned to speak it well kinda. Eddie was hugging me back.

"I'm sorry sugar, but I can't speak Spanish." Eddie said.

"I said I missed you and I love you so much." I said.

He smiled and kissed me. "I missed you to and I love you..."

"I know..." I said crying.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and hold me. He buried his face in my hair. He made a soft sound.

"I thought we'd never find you..."

"You guys did though we were lucky Wolf and Victoria kept us safe." I said.

"Ya.."

He looked like he was worried to death.

"You've lost a lot of weight.." he said.

"I know... I also know I look horrible I prefer my old self."

"I prefer your old self also."

I smiled and kissed him. I just want to go home stay with him, Taz and everyone where it's safe. Where I can lay in his arms and know nothing will get me. Taz is able to protect me, but she deserves to be happy. She has a wonderful idea for us. We'd all live in a giant house together and raise our kids and be happy. I gazed into Eddies wonderful eyes and felt happy. I heard Wolf clear his throat.

"We need to get going before they find us guys." he said.

"Okay Eddie you and Mason follow us." I said.

They nodded and we all headed to the house. It wasn't much, but it's kept us safe. We hurried and got there. I heard Wolf looking around closing doors and windows, locking them and closing all the curtains. He was a bit paranoid, but well he has kept me and Taz away from those monsters and kept us healthy. I mean we may be skinny, but he fed us, kept us safe, warm, made sure we had clothes, a roof over our heads and gave Taz and I blood transfusions after they fed off us. They risked a lot to keep us from being injuryed. I sat down on the couch and Eddie sat by me. I curled up by him.

"Sorry we couldn't go back the academy we've been having to run from those monsters." Victoria said.

Eddie looked at me and saw the marks littering my neck. He looked shocked and it looked like it hit a nerve.

"Where are these monsters?" he asked angrily.

"In Canada." Wolf said.

Eddie growled in irritation and pulled me closer to him. He didn't seem fond of the idea of me getting bitten neither did me or Taz. Eddie whispered something to Mason and he checked Tazs neck.

"Taz they fed off of you guys?" he asked.

"Sadly yes... But Wolf kept us well fed, warm and gave us blood transfusions to keep Lily well fed and me from passing out." Taz replied.

"Thank you Wolf for keeping them safe..."

"No thanks needed I didn't want to see those idiots my dad was with abuse more girls or women."

I laid my head on Eddies chest. Finally back with the guy I love after all this time... I smiled and fell asleep.

_Eddie pov:_

I'm going to kill those bastards who used Lily as a feeder. It's personal because I was fed off of during Spokane. Mason died there everything changed there and by feeding off my girl well I'm going to kill them. I watched her sleep peacefully. I smiled and looked over at Mason. He looked mad, but let go when Taz got up to go to bed. She managed to get him to leave and stay with her. They went to her bedroom and soon I heard some snoring.

"The hearing Lily was fed off of hit a nerve didn't it?" Victoria asked.

I nodded and sighed, "Before I officially met her and Taz Mason, Mia and I went to Spokane. I was used as a feeder and Mason was killed... Apparently before he officially died he met Taz. Both of us witnessed it and well it hit a nerve a bif one."

"I know the feeling sadly that's why I helped Wolf keep them safe."

"Why?"

"I saw how his dad treated his mom..."

"Oh."

I laid down and felt Lily snuggle close to me. I put my arm around her and held her. Wolf had some music playing and Victoria had left to go to bed. He was reading a book and I closed my eyes listening to Lilys soft breathing, the music, and the flipping of pages. I fell asleep soon after.

_Mason Pov:_

I watched Taz sleep. It was nice to see her again even if it's like this. We'll take everyone back to the academy and keep them safe. Ever since they went missing Rose has been happy and bugging me. Trying to get me to like her again, but she only made me hate her. The day I was sucked into Lissas head and felt the twinges of extreme happiness from Rose did it. I think she is the reason Lily and Taz went missing, but I have no proff. It doesn't matter once we're back I'm figuring a way to severe her and Lissas bond. Then we'll all graduate and move far away. Get a house and be safe. If anyone says anything about it well Christian, and Lissa are royals. Lily and I are moroi. Only the nurse and Eddie know. We think it's the potion Taz gave me and the blood made us have a bond. I could care less about that. The odd part of this is I was a dhampire, turned moroi, who's shadow kissed, bonded to two people, who can sense the other bond mates feelings through Lissa, and I'm still as strong if not stronger then I was as a dhampire. I have yet to fed because well that'd be odd a dhampire unaccompanied by a moroi going to the feeding station. Ya not good idea... One good thing is unlike other moroi I can be in the sun more! I also learned I can control alittle bit of each element well more then most moroi even a bit of spirit, but I'm strongest in earth. I've got to hand it to Taz the vampire and werewolf blood in that potion helped a lot... She's just never doing that again!

"Mason... Go. To. Sleep..." mumbled Taz

Opps woke her up, "Fine fine..."

I closed my eyes and felt her cuddle into my arms before she fell back asleep. She likes it there... Okay I like her there to it feels right to be able to hold her. I looked at her one last time. She took out her contacts, and wiped of the lipstick she had to wear. She wore an old t-shirt, and shorts as her sleep wear and had her hair in a ponytail. First things first, I'm getting Lily and Taz to look back to normal and have them gain back the weight the lost well after a good nights sleep...

When we woke up I realized someone else was on the bed. Sometime during the night Lily got up and curled up by Taz and dragged Eddie in as well. They laid on the other side of the bed with Lily in Eddies arms, Taz in mine and Lily and Taz holding hands in the middle. I have to admit it was kinda cute, but I didn't like sharing my bed with this many people or anyone other then Taz and sometimes Lily when she curls up and falls asleep. I thought it over and sighed. Well darn it I might have to get used to this. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard a loud crash and some cursing. Lily and Taz woke up.

"Shit!" they said.

They jumped up and threw stuff into suitcases. They did this for this room and Lilys before getting me and Eddie.

"We have to go now!" said Lily.

Eddie and I got up. Taz and Lily grabbed us dragging us out the door and down the hall. I heard fighting. I saw Wolf fighting someone and he motioned us to hurry. We hurried and he ran after us and jumped in the car speeding off. I saw him and Victoria were covered in bruises. Wolf parked the car in a underground parking lot where we hid till I saw the sun break. We went back and got all the stuff and hurried off to the jet.

"They found us.." Taz said.

"They won't be able to when we are at the academy." Wolf said.

"Shouldn't be able to." I said, "Unless Rose is behind this."

"How could she be?" Eddie asked.

"She hates Taz and can probably get information from Lissa."

"... Why does she hate me?" asked Taz.

"Well seeing how much Rose has been after Mason since you disappeared I think she was jealous." said Eddie.

"She doesn't listen!" I yelled angry.

Damn Rose. I died because I loved her and she didn't love me back. Now she's trying to kill the one I love and is trying to get me to love her again. She's just jealous... Well if she wants Taz she has to get through me! We loaded onto the jet and slept all the way back to the academy.

_Lily Pov:_

I felt compelled to be by Taz and Mason. I don't know why, but I felt the need to be. I got up and tugged Eddie up not wanting to be away from him either. Helping him walk I went to Tazs room and laid by her. Eddie crawled in bed and pulled me into his embrace again. I smiled and laid my head against his chest. I linked my fingers with Tazs and fell asleep by all the people who are important to me. A few hours later I woke up feeling kinda ill. It was quiet to quiet. Then I heard a loud noise and knew we had to get out of here. I jumped out of bed the same time Taz did and started packing. We ran and packed my things and dropped some of the bags into the car before going to wake the boys up.

"We have to go now!" I said.

They got up and we pulled them out the door and down the hallway. The red eyes found us! We hopped in the car and Wolf hurried into the front seat and speed off. He hid us in a dark underground parking garage till we saw the sun come up. Then we went and got everything we left behind before heading to the jet. I spaced out till I heard Mason yell.

"She doesn't listen!"

I looked at him before quietly loading onto the jet. Everyone else fell asleep, but I stayed up. I was scared. What if these monsters actually get to us? What if they hurt my Eddie or Taz or even Mason? I know one thing, I'll be happy once in the wards of the school. Then when we graduate I'm dragging them all to somewhere safe and settling down. I don't know about Taz, but after all this I want to settle down, have kids, and keep all the ones I love safe. I'm not letting Taz, Mason or Eddie be assigned to some stuck up moroi. Also Lissa and Christian are getting dragged along and will live with us! They have no choice. We'll buy a block of small houses with wards around it, Noah, Mia, Andrew, Mason, Taz, Lissa, Christian,Eddie and I will own the block and live there... Ya one big happy family! Even if it's only a big house we live in I'll be happy as long as everyone is there and safe. I kept thinking about this and ended up falling asleep.

next chapter or two will describe the events up to this chapter.


	16. Searching

_The Boys_

_Mason POV:_

We just landed in California. I was so excited over the fact we'd find the girls. So excited in fact I forgot that I didn't know where in California they were. Crud... Well first thing's first we need to find a place to stay and sleep. I looked at Eddie and nodded. He knew I was gonna try to slip back into Tazs head. It's the only thing that kept him and I from going totally crazy. We started walking and I slipped into her head.

_She was staring at Lily and frowning._

_"You know the boys will freak when they see us." Taz said._

_"I know, but it's not our faults! But one good thing is we finally got those piercings."_

_"Ya.."_

_I felt sadness leak into me. Sadness and fear. I felt ill. I can't help her... I carefully tapped into her thoughts. She was thinking and dreaming of a future with me. I couldn't help, but smile. I saw some little kids run around a blonde boy, brown haired girl, a little red haired boy and girl. She was imagining ours, Lilys and Eddies children. They were beautiful... In the image two other kids ran in one with jet black hair and blue green eyes, the other one had messy blonde hair that curled and had some dirty blonde mixed in the kid had chocolate brown eyes. Mias and Noahs child and Lissa and Christians. We all lived in a big house that had a beautiful lawn. I liked it._

After Lily and Taz went missing I found out I turned moroi. I can control all the elements, but air and earth more so. I was strongest in air, but I preferred the earth. We also found out I still had all my dhampire ability's and they were enhanced somehow. The nurse did a blood test and found some strange blood mixed in. I have a theory that when Taz gave me the potion it had us bonded and enhanced my ability's. I can still go outside, my stregth is still up there and it's all good. I haven't fed at all yet it just felt wrong.. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Eddie cleared his throat.

"Mason we're at the hotel." he said.

"Okay.." I replied and followed him into the hotel.

We checked in and went to our room. I laid down and fell asleep. I felt myself in Tazs head.

_She was looking in a mirror frowning slightly. She wore a dark green sequined top, pale jeans, and pale heeled boots. Her hair fell straight and she had on light make up. She still looked beautiful... The only thing I hated was she was so sad... I wish I could be there for her... Or that at least I could have prevented this. Watching I saw her tenderly touch her neck. Why? I heard a soft voice behind her and both of us jumped. She whirled around and Lily was behind her._

_"Taz? When do you think we'll see Eddie and Mason again?"_

_"Soon I hope."_

_"Um what did you tell Mason during the dance?"_

_"That I loved him..."_

_Lily smiled, "At least you got to tell him... I never got to tell Eddie..."_

_I saw a tear fall from her eye. She really loves Eddie and misses him... I smiled a bit. I felt Lily hug Taz and tears ran down her face._

_"I miss them I want to go back where it's safe where we don't have to run!" she sobbed._

_"I know.." Taz said comforting her._

_Lily looked like she hasn't fed in awhile. I could barely tell since she was so tan, but her eyes were sullen, and her ribs showed a bit. She had on some shorts and a top that ended above her navel showing her stomach. The shirt looked like the one Eddie got for her. She had on platform sandals and her nails were painted a silvery color. Her hair fell in curls over her shoulder. No wonder Eddie fell for her, but her normal looks are still prettier then her disguise. She's sweet, sassy, kind, loving and smart. Her and Taz are just amazing I guess that's why Eddie and I fell for them. I shouldn't tell Eddie about Lily well not every thing they don't need him to worry to death. Oh and he would!_

_"Girls you should get ready for school!" said a male voice._

_"Okay." Taz said._

_She watched Lily leave, but stood there staring in the mirror. She smiled and shook her head._

_"Mason I know you're in my head... I miss you please be careful looking for Lily and I." she said._

_I wondered how she knew I was there. I looked in the mirror and saw it. The faintest difference in color of her eyes they had a pale blue glow to them it was faint, but not enough it was invisible. I wonder if it happened to each person when this happens. It's just so odd.. Well in a cool way. She smiled again and I barely heard her next words._

_"I love you..." she muttered._

_I smiled at this and replied, "I love you to Taz...". _

_She looked away and headed to the door. I felt the soft tugging and was pulled back into my head._

Eddie was shaking me and looked freaked.

"Dude!"

"What?" I asked irritated.

"You alright? You were talking in your sleep."

"Sorry it's just that well somehow she figured out I was in her head and well.. She said she loved me, but also Lily and her were talking.. Well Lily said she's disappointed she didn't get to tell you something."

"What? What was she dissappointed about?"

"She should be the one to tell you... but it was that she didn't get to tell you that she loved you."

"... She loves me?"

I only nodded as he looked at the wall. I saw his eyes water up and spill over. He was crying. Me? I looked out the window and saw it was raining heavily. A cold air hung in the room and I couldn't help, but shiver. A feeling of dread settled deep in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help, but feel scared. Why was I scared? I picked at my thoughts and the only reason would be if we couldn't find the girls. But they're safe? Right? I laid down and the feeling worsened. I looked over at Eddie and he looked pained.

"Eddie are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel kinda ill."

"Not the only one."

He sat there and looked out the window. I felt my head pound softly and my eyesight blur. Then I felt the feeling like I was there, but not and then I saw the ground moving. Heard heavy footsteps behind my and the whimpering of someone else. I could feel someones hand in mine and we were running. The ground was soft and grainy. But I was still in my room... So how am I feeling and seeing this?

Panic, fear, shock, and most of all anger flooded my senses and I realized I was looking at sand. I was running on a beach and someone was chasing me. One sentence echoed through my mind. Keep Lily safe. Then it dawned on me I wasn't experiencing something Taz was. It was so clear it seemed real I thought it was me. I was seeing and feeling everything Taz did. It echoed through the bond so fierce I didn't even have to be in her head to witness it. Then I saw hair flying and heard a scream. It was one of pure anger. I looked over at Eddie and he didn't seem to notice the change in how I was acting. I was worried about Taz and Lily now. We need to find them and soon! Before something else does. I laid on my side and fell asleep, but slide into Tazs head to make sure everyone was okay.

_Eddie Pov:_

Sometimes Mason worried me. I lead him to the hotel and he looked zoned out. I knew he was in Tazs head. Lately he does it more and more I understand why because it's how we find everything out. For some reason I felt jealous of his and Tazs bond. I couldn't help it. He can keep watch over her and me? Well I can't do much unless Lily is right by me. Actually that's where I want her well not by me, but in my arms. That's what I want. All I want.. But I can't have it. Not yet, but I will soon. I thought of her as we neared the hotel. I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Mason we're at the hotel." I replied.

"Okay.."

He followed me in and we went to our room. He laid down and I sat down and stared out the window. Lily was on my mind like always. I want to be by her and keep her safe... But look what happened she got kidnapped then is somewhere here in California! I looked over and saw that it was time to wake Mason up mainly because he's talking in his sleep which is freaking me out. I got up and started shaking him.

"Dude!"

"What?" he asked irritated.

"You alright? You were talking in your sleep."

"Sorry it's just that well somehow she figured out I was in her head and well.. She said she loved me, but also Lily and her were talking.. Well Lily said she's disappointed she didn't get to tell you something."

"What? What was she disappointed about?"

"She should be the one to tell you... but it was that she didn't get to tell you that she loved you."

"... She loves me?"

I looked at the wall and felt my eyes water up. Then all I knew was that I was crying now. I wish I could tell her I love her. Suddenly I felt a pain in my stomach and I started feeling sick. Like the feeling I had last time Lily was in trouble, but not quite as bad.

"Eddie are you okay?"

"I don't know. I feel kinda ill."

"Not the only one."

I looked out the window and zoned out. I could feel the air become heated and the rain seemed to come pouring down. It felt like my thoughts swirled around my head making me dizzy. That caused me to have a head ache and I think I could hear my heart in my ears. Everything blurred and I closed my eyes. It hurt so badly...

_Suddenly I saw a flash of light and saw what looked like Bella and her eldest daughters standing there. They had beautiful wings. Bella had fluffy white wings, Bonnie had pitch black wings and Jessicas was a swirl of the colors. (hinting they do have the ability to be in this form, but rarely are they can also become animals more later on in the story) They all had on white and pale blue dresses and golden shoes. Bella stood in the middle and she looked goddess like. She had pale purple hair and black eyes (is her second original look). She looked at me and pointed of to my right. I saw her lips move and heard her voice ring out. _

_"Find them.. Help the and keep them safe."_

_I watched her and then looked to the right. I saw Lily and Taz running and the red eyes that shone behind them. he sun bounced off the sand and cast a soft glow around them,, but the sun was setting. Before it faded I saw them jump into a car and a boy speed off. Then everything started to fade except the way she pointed and the meaning of her words echoed in my mind._

I got up and grabbed a map. I looked and found where they must be. Tomorrow we'll look there! We'll find them I know we will! We just have to look one city at a time. This is going to be hard...I laid down and drifted off to sleep when I started dreaming about a few nights before the dance.

_Mason and Tazcha decided to sneak out and fix up the cabin a bit that night so Lily and I laid on my well practically our bed. She looked happy and content laying in my arms. During the night the temperature had risen enough that we kicked off the cover and some how ended up with me shirtless and Lily in only her bra and a loose pair of shorts she snagged from my dresser. She had her head resting on my chest and her hands on my stomach. I had my arms around her and just laid watching her. She looked up and smiled lazily at me._

_"This is nice..." she said._

_"Ya." I replied._

_"What do you think our two in love friends are doing?"_

_"Honestly? I don't want to know." _

_We both laughed at this. Mainly because it's true and really I don't want to know why they went to a cabin. ALONE. Seriously I heard what Rose and Dimtri did in one of those it's just something I want to think about. If those two want privacy they can have it. If it means me and Lily can be together without them for a few moments well it's a bonus. I felt Lilys fingers trace my abs and heard her sigh softly._

_"You know not many guys with abs I find hot. Mainly because they have way to many musles that make them look like giants... You're one of the exceptions."_

_I blushed and laughed a bit causing her to smile. If I was into all that sappy stuff I'd probably say we were made for each other. Okay more then probably. Even when I didn't know her name I knew I felt something for her. Maybe I didn't know we'd end up in a relationship, but I knew there was something. _

_"Eddie.."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"What are you thinking about?"_

_"Nothing much, but mainly about a certain blonde."_

_She looked confused then laughed, "Me?"_

_"Ya."_

_I leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and when we separated she smiled._

_"Hey Eddie have you ever wrestled?"_

_"No."_

_"Want to wrestle?"_

_"Sure."_

_She tugged me to the ground and we wrestled around for awhile, but after being pinned for the fifth time I gave up. Soon we were kissing again and I didn't even hear the door open. I guess considering the position we're in was pretty well suggestive, but we weren't doing anything all the wrestling and kissing I ended on top of Lily and considering we were missing clothes and they missed the hamper probably made the situation even harder to explain really our story is. It got hot so we just took off our shirts and flung them at the hamper and missed. Then we were wrestling and well ended up kissing. _

_"Mason should we leave?" asked Taz._

_When we heard her Lily and I jumped apart. We looked over at them and saw Taz was bright red and Mason was speechless. Now saying Lily and I looked like a mess with our clothes wrinkled and hair sticking up at odd angles these two looked like they had a war. Their clothes were wrinkled and at and odd angle, Masons hair stuck up in every direction and Tazs was tangled. They only thing different was Mason was covered in multiple colors of paint and so was Taz._

_"Stop gaping flys are gonna nest in your mouth Mason!" said Lily._

_"Do you want us to leave you two alone?" said Taz._

_"We weren't doing anything!" Lily exclaimed._

_"Ya that's why you're partly naked, your hair is a mess, and you two were engrossed in a heavy make out session?" Mason stated._

_"We have and explenation and even you two look like you were busy!" I said._

_"We had a paint war and a wrestling match. One that I won!" Taz said._

_"Well Eddie and I didn't do nothing. It got hot in here so we threw of our shirts, but I challenged him to a match which he lost five times. and then well we were kissing." Lily said._

_"Five times?" Mason asked._

_I just shrugged and grinned. Mason shook his head and laughed knowing why I didn't seem to mind. One hot girl, two hello that's not a bad position and three? It ended in a nice kissing session! I mean come on I can't be mad about that especially when I'm with my Lily. _

_"Do you help getting that gunk out of your hair Taz?" Lily asked._

_"Ya." she replied._

_"Well go head to the shower I'll bring you a comb and a change of clothing."_

_"Okay."_

_Taz left and Lily got the stuff and followed her._

_"Those two are something else." Mason and I said at the same time._

_We both laughed and Mason left to shower._

I woke up startled with how clear the memory dream was. How I remembered each detail as if it was a picture or a video. When Mason got up we packed and checked out every town. Each town we had no success. Each day was the same. We get there, look around, Mason would check on Taz, then we head to the hotel where when I lay down the feeling of dread settled in my stomach every few days, and then I'd be plagued with dreams, memories, and thoughts of Lily. Then one day Mason and I split up and I was walking around when I saw a girl. She had short shoulder length hair that was styled, it was blonde and she had the same eye color as Lily. The only thing is she looked more shapely. She wore baggy jeans and a loose top that ended mid waist. I didn't see any tattoos, but she had piercings. She looked over at me and raised her eye brows at me.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Well then shoo!""

I took a step and stopped, "Hey have you heard of a girl named Lily Aiers?"

The girl stiffed and scrowled, "Maybe why?"

"Well she's my girlfriend and well she's been missing..."

"Missing? Man never thought that'd happen."

"Well and when you asked why I was looking at you it was because you kinda look like her..."

"Ya I know I look like her."

"What's your name?"

".. I'm Talmarie Aiers, but people call me TA for short. I'm Lilys younger half sister."

"Half sister?"

"Ya our dad has a thing for woman who are shapely and blonde and had a fling with my mom..."

"Oh..."

"I think I can help you find her."

"How?"

"I'll tell you if you promise to take me back to your guys school." she said.

I thought about it and nodded, "Okay..."

"Okay follow me!" she said.

I followed her to this small house. When we got there I saw a woman who looked like she was in her thirties. She had pale blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Well at least I know where the green eyes come from now. I followed TA inside and she pulled out a computer. She clicked on a screen and looked over it.

"I've been trying to figure out why these dots have been showing up, but I think I know. Dad said the paint in the tattoos can be used to track down her and her friend. So if I'm correct either Lily will or is at this town."

She pointed to one by the ocean which wasn't to far from where we were at now.

"The thing is you'll have to wait and be patient otherwise well you might lose her."

"How do you know this?"

She smiled, "Because I helped invent the black paint used in the tags and lettering. Mainly because well I wanted to make sure I could keep an eye on my sister... Even if she doesn't know me."

"Oh.."

"Um can you find away to send me to the school? So when you find her and her friend I can surprise them and so I can catch up in my training?"

I nodded, "Yes go pack."

She went and came back with some bags. I could see cold hard determination in her eyes. One that says don't judge me on my looks or the fact I'll be behind the others, but I'm going to become the best! This made me smile. I have the feeling she's going to be just fine. I took some of her bags and we left. We arrived at the hotel a little after sundown. I opened the door and Masons eyes widened.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"I'm Talmarie Aiers smartguy."

"She's Lilys half sister. Mason call Lissa and have her send a jet to pick TA up."

"Okay..." he said grabbing the phone.

_Mason pov:_

We've had no luck so far and it's making me angry. I'd keep visiting Taz in her head and then we'd look for her and Lily. Every few days I'd feel sick and even sometimes experience what I did the first time. I was starting to lose hope, till I heard Eddie mummble something.

"I have a good feeling about today.." he said hurrying off.

I just shook my head and went to the hotel to sleep. I was to worn out to do anything. I woke up to footsteps outside the door and sighed. I sat up and watched as the door flew open. Eddie walked in and a girl followed him. She looked like Lily! But wait that isn't Lily... I could tell I looked shocked and couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"I'm Talmarie Aiers smartguy."

"She's Lilys half sister. Mason call Lissa and have her send a jet to pick TA up."

"Okay..." I said grabbing the phone.

After explaining everything to Lissa, which took forever once I mentioned a new girl named TA, she said it'll be there in the morning. She sounded so excited. After hanging up I looked straight at Eddie.

"Okay explain what happened."

"Well.."

"Let me explain!" TA said before launching into the story.

"... So that's how we figured out where they might be!" she exclaimed.

I was speechless. More then speechless...

"Hey guys um can we go shopping for something? I've been wanting to dye my hair, but well my mom wouldn't let me."

"Sure." Eddie and I replied.

We left and she got some black hair dye, red hair dye and clip in streaks that are her length and longer. She also grabbed a few hats, scarves and baggy yet cute clothes. I took a closer look and saw her hair curled at the ends. When we got back to the hotel she had us take a picture of her before she dyed her hair and she went to take a shower. When she came out she had black hair with a red layer mixed in. We took a picture and compared the looks. She grinned and nodded.

"I likey!" she said.

We laughed and she grabbed her clothes and changed in the bathroom. When she came out she had a striped black and white top, bootleg jeans, a studded belt and some cowboy boots. Her hair curled more at the ends and framed her face. I saw her grab her Ipod and hook it on her pocket. She pulled on some headphones that cover the whole ear to prevent to much interference and turned on her music. I have the feeling before the end of the semester she's gonna be taking senior classes. But she's gonna need a mentor... Who will mentor her though? I can tell she knows enough to not be to far behind even in fighting, but there's no way she'll catch up in it and all the stuff we've learned since we were little...

"It's time to go." Eddie said.

We all got up and took her stuff to the jet. She nodded and smiled. We watched her go up and she waved good bye. I saw Lissa run up and hug TA.

"Omg! You must be Talmarie!" she squealed hugging her.

That's all I heard before they disappeared into the plane. Eddie and I shared a look before heading to the town she told us to go to. I hope we find them...

Ya now I may need a mentor for Talmarie. So if anyone wants to be one comment before the chapter after the following one. It'll be to introduce TA and what happens once she borads the jet. One day when the story is done there will be a back story for her, but it'll be after all the others I'm gonna make or I'll write it at the same day.


	17. the girls

_Sometimes us girls have all the fun!_

_Lily Pov:_

This is the first day of us being away from the red eyes and guess what our cover is? A band. Taz and I get stuck singing well mainly me unless the lyrics are appose to be like screaming. Mainly because my voice is better for sad songs or ones that don't have a weird beat and either way I hated it. I just hate singing to these strangers! I glared at the sidewalk as I walked to the club. Today we're appose to be singing a few songs.

Potential break up song by Aly and AJ. (Lily)

Hurt by Christina Aguilera (Lily)

Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera (Lily and Victoria)

Fighter Christina by Aguilera (Taz)

Genie in a Bottle by Christina Aguilera (Lily)

Gimme More by Britney Spears (Taz)

And Gypsy Women by Hilary Duff (Victoria)

The fact were all have an outfit for singing also makes it worse. Mines decent, but poor Taz is barely covered. I mean come on poor girl wears fishnet stockings and shorts that practically look like underwear. She has a chain belt and a tank top with swirls of neon colors. Me I have to wear a leather skirt that went to my knees and the shirt similar to the one Eddie gave to me. I'm lucky in just covers everything. Today well a gold sparkly thing that looks like a full swimsuit a black skirt thing attached and hat. Victoria well she wears whatever I guess. I walked in and saw Taz pulling her hair back.

"Hey."

"Hey Lily um they added a song for you to sing." she replied.

"What is it?"

"If you seek Amy by Britney Spears."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sadly no."

"... Can I pretend I'm sick?"

"Nope!"

"Jerk."

"I know I am, but you love me for it."

I just shook my head and tugged of my jacket. I just want to go and find Eddie. Curl up and fall asleep! But noooo we can't go back till him and Mason find us. I hope they hurry up before it gets to the point I have to dress worse or worse we get found. I think to much I know I do, but I prefer thinking to much then not thinking at all. The clicking of heels snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked and saw Victoria in a shirt that looked like the top of a bikini but without the straps to keep it up. She wore a flowy transparent skirt that is almost see through. She had her hair in a high ponytail and had a scarf keeping stray pieces at bay. I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back and we all finished getting ready. Before I knew it we were on the last song with Victoria singing.

Taz and I danced and did little tricks. One trick? Well lets say I had to carefully swallow a knife. Trust me it's scary and don't try it at home! But surprisingly we had people throwing money onto the stage after I did that. Also somehow Taz is a really good belly dancer. We all collected up the money and went to the dressing room to count it up.

"How did you do that?" Taz asked.

"I don't know." I replied.

"I was scared that..."

I knew what she was thinking. All the ways it could go wrong and I could of died or gotten hurt. Suddenly I saw her staring at me. Her eyes had a soft pale blue tint to the them. She was frowning slightly from me doing something so dangerous and the fact she was probably going through her dreams.

_"You know the boys will freak when they see us." Taz said._

_"I know, but it's not our faults! But one good thing is we finally got those pierceings."_

_"Ya.."_

_"You're thinking of your dream again?"_

_"Ya I am..."_

We went home and headed to bed. When I woke up I noticed Taz wasn't in her bed. I got up and moved towards the dressing room. I saw a flood of light coming from it and I peeked in. She wore the sequined top I gave her and pale jeans and heeled boots. Her once beautiful laid straight and limp and little make up adorned her face. She tenderly touched the bite marks on her neck and I frowned. I couldn't help, but ask her what I did.

"Taz? When do you think we'll see Eddie and Mason again?" I asked and she jumped when she heard my voice.

"Soon I hope."

I saw the faint pale coloring of her eyes again and curiosity tickled my mind, "Um what did you tell Mason during the dance?"

"That I loved him..."

I smiled at this_,_"At least you got to tell him... I never got to tell Eddie..."

I felt my eyes water up and a lone tear fall. I miss him so much... I hugged Taz and cried even more.

"I miss them I want to go back where it's safe where we don't have to run!"

"I know..."

I was sure I looked like crap. I hadn't had blood in awhile, my skin was a orangey tan color I hated it! Funny thing is though I fell asleep in a shirt similar to the one Eddie got me, shorts and platform sandals. My hair was curling wildly. I wondered if Eddie missed me...

"Girls you should get ready for school!" said Wolf.

"Okay." Taz said.

I left, but stopped within hearing distance. I faintly heard her through the wall.

"Mason I know you're in my head... I miss you please be careful looking for Lily and I." she said_._

I moved to hear better, "I love you..." she muttered.

This caused me to smile and I hurried off to the front. I grabbed my bag and jumped in the car before Taz came out the door. She was smiling and I felt relieved. At least now I know Mason is with us at least in a way. I just hope they can find us.

_Tazcha Pov:_

I got up early and changed into the stuff I'd wear to school. I was looking in the mirror and couldn't but frown. I missed my curly hair I forbid Wolf and them to put the junk that straightened it anywhere near me. I mean come on! Now I look... plain? I don't know, but it's not me... So I really don't like it. That and the invisible scars of the bites... I'm not a mutt... I tenderly touched my neck imagining the scene again. I was so engrossed I didn't hear Lily come in.. I jumped when I heard her voice.

"Taz? When do you think we'll see Eddie and Mason again?"

"Soon I hope."

"Um what did you tell Mason during the dance?"

"That I loved him..."

She smiled at this_,_"At least you got to tell him... I never got to tell Eddie..."

She hugged me crying.

"I miss them I want to go back where it's safe where we don't have to run!"

"I know..."

The fact she looked so miserable and skinny scared me. I was afraid she'd snap in two if she didn't fed soon.

"Girls you should get ready for school!" said Wolf.

"Okay." I said.

She left and I looked in the mirror. I smiled and shook my head. I saw a pale blue color to my eyes and I knew he was in my head.

"Mason I know you're in my head... I miss you please be careful looking for Lily and I." I said_._

I smiled again.

"I love you..." I muttered.

"I love you to Taz..." I heard him say.

I hurried down the stairs and grabbed my bag. I was smiling and I saw Lily looking at me with a relieved look on her face. I felt relieved to because really I miss Mason to death. I really do! I jumped into the car and we speed off to the school. We went through all our classes and once we got to the house we started packing. I don't know why, but I felt the need to.

Soon I learned why.

We heard a crash outside the door and Wolf yelling in pain. I panicked and we wiggled out of the window. We started running. Before this all happened we had kicked off our shoes and didn't have time to grab them. So we ran across the squishy sand bare footed. Panic, fear, shock and anger. They said they would leave us alone for awhile, but they lied! Damn it! All I know now is that I have to keep Lily safe. Soon the wind was blowing and my hair along with Lilys flew in my face. I heard Victoria scream. She sounded mad and then I heard a gunshot and the red eye fell to the ground. She ran up and staked him. We stopped and tried to catch our breath and she grinned at us.

"You two okay?" she asked.

"Ya."

Her eyes were a golden brown color because of her contacts and her hair was a dark blonde color because of the wig she wore. She had several bruises littering her arms and legs. But before I could see what other injuries she may have she spoke up.

"We need to get moving."

We hurried after her and threw everything into the car. Sadly this is similar to the pattern we went through for weeks. We'd be comfortable and think we're safe then the red eyes would find us and we'd barely get away from them. I was getting sick of it! Till we found a small hidden town and stayed there till we saw the boys. What a relief! During this time Lily learned how to talk in a multitude of different languages and we did little tricks and such to make money. Lily would swallow her swords, much to my dismay, and I'd dance! We'd also sing.

But when we did none of that I'd talk with Mason and think of him. Also I'd try to get Lily to stop mummbling stuff that I couldn't understand! Wolf would go out and get small jobs and help out where he could. Victoria kept and eye out in town. So the few times they left Lily and I would just relax.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Theme songs! (either because they like the songs or the describe the character)

Talmarie: Love me or Hate Me by Lady Soverign

Victoria: Gypsy Woman by Hilary Duff

Tazcha: Keeps Getting Better by Christina Aguilera

Lily: Listen to Your Heart by Cascada (her version of singing it.)

The boys?

Wolf: Into the Night by Santana

Mason and them well anything you want!

Oh and I might know who will be TAs mentor unless someone wants to offer (but it's a secret!) I've got up to day six written for her day seven she'll know her mentor she knows who she thinks it is and there's a bit of a spark between her and a boy.


	18. Talmaries' week

_My name is Talmarie and you're up for some trouble! (I believe this may be the longest chapter I have written!)_

_TA Pov:_

_Day one!_

This girl Lissa scared me! She just came up and hugged me out of no where! Not to mention she was screaming like a maniac. Otherwise I kinda like her. Especially when she said she somehow got it to where I'll be sharing a room with Lily and her friend Tazcha.

"So how old are you?"

"I turned fifth-teen just a few weeks ago."

"Oh."

"But if I have help I'll be able to graduate with you seniors." I said grinning.

"You think so?"

"I know so!"

That is once I figure out who's gonna mentor me.

"So why are you dressed like that?"

"I prefer not to wear to many skirts or things unless I have leggings. Or fishnet stockings." I replied.

"So you're kinda a tom boy?"

"Ya kinda, but who cares."

"It just seems odd since well most of the girls wear girly stuff."

I just shrugged. Really I hate skirts well most of them, but if they are black or neon colored I love them. Also why wear them when you might rip them in a fight? At least shes not asking about my manners or anything.

"Who was your best friend?"

"Bullet Devial."

"Who's that?"

"She's the daughter of Krash and Sunflower. They are friends of Bella Sparks."

"So does she know you're leaving?"

"Nope she just got back from collage and is raising a baby so I thought she didn't need to know."

"Oh."

I looked down at my nails which I had a tendency to bite. They were stubby and had little sharp ends. I smiled. My mom always tried to get me to paint them or at least stop biting them, but I just couldn't bother. Honesty I couldn't bother with half the stuff my mom tried to get me to do. Grow my hair out, wear fancy nice makeup, stuff like that. Why bother? I mean come on I'm gonna look decent without all that! I may only had B-cups, and very little other curves, but I'm still prettier then those snobs at school. Heck I still have a few years to even worry about all that jazz!

"Oh you're going to like it here!" Lissa said.

I looked at the school we landed at and smiled. It was kinda creepy, but held a charm to it. Yep I already like it. We got up and hauled my stuff out of the jet. Lissa lead me to the bedroom and I put my stuff on the bunk bed which was in the middle of the room. I made the top bunk my bed and the bottom one my closest and place to put my books and stuff. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair back, but the front pieces fell in front of my face. I sighed and shook my head. Then I headed to get all the books I need to read to catch up. I'm not worried though because I have photographic memory! That and an IQ way over one hundred, but I'm the only one who needs to know that? I walked down to the class rooms and collected my nice stack of books. I was walking back to my room when I heard a male voice behind me.

"Hey cutie. I'm Jesse." he said.

I smiled at him and mentally rolled my eyes. I felt him rest his hand on my shoulder dangerously close to my breast.

"What's your name?"

"I'm you're gonna be in pain if you don't leave me alone." I said.

He just grinned and I turned around and spit in his face. This caused him to shriek and pull his hand off to wipe it off. So I just started walking away.

"You know you can't play hard to get!" he yelled.

"I can when there's nothing to play for bastard!" I yelled back.

Stupid egotistical male. He doesn't know I've taken karate, and not to mention some other quirks that make me dangerous! I took yoga and learned I'm very flexible. A good thing when fighting. I've beaten all records in track for my speed. Not to mention I know how to use a gun, and numerous other weapons. That and I've taken a lot of dance classes, sadly! I mean come on what does he have on me other then height and weight! Surely not brains. This caused me to smile and giggle. I sat down in one of the corners and started reading. I had two thick books read when curfew came so I hauled them to my room. I set the two I read in a pile and the rest in another. I put a few of them in a bag before going to bed.

Day two.

I woke up and took a warm shower. I walked back to the room in only a towel and I heard some whispers from down the hall. I turned the corner and saw two boys trying to peak in the girls rooms. I cleared my throat and caused them to jump.

"Pervs."

I turned into my room and grabbed a bottle of peroxide and walked back out. I walked over to them opened the bottle and poured it onto the cuts on their arms. They screamed and ran towards the nurses office. Me? I just grinned and walked back to the room. After closing and locking the door I pulled on a loose blue T-shirt, boot jeans and converse shoes. I put on hoop earrings, and put in the stud in my right ear. Then I combed my hair and pulled it into a messy bun. I grabbed my Ipod, glasses, and the bag. I put on my headphones and turned on my music. It blared He said She said by Ashley Tisdale. I put on my reading glasses and walked out to the lounge and sat on a couch. I read and soon someone was blocking my light. This irritated me to know end so I looked up and glared at no other then Jesse.

"Cutie you can't hide in here forever." he said grinning.

"I'm not hiding. Now move moron." I said.

He ignored me and sat down by me. He leaned over into my space bubble and I pushed him off the couch.

"Shoo!"

He ignored me again and grabbed my book. I growled and lunged at it.

"Why read when you have a hunk like me here?"

"Don't flatter yourself." I hissed grabbing one of the thick magazines on the desk and chuking it at his head.

It hit him and he dropped the book. I caught it and glared at him. He just rubbed the side of his head and grinned before walking away.

"Oh I like them feisty! But I know you can't keep this up forever!"

I just glared in his direction and went back to reading. I even started taking notes, that is till I heard my stomach growl. So I got up and put the stuff up and headed to the lunch room. I grabbed a tray and bent over to grab a juice or two when I felt someone come up and whap my ass. This caused me to jump and I saw Jesse a few feet away and one of his idiot friends with his hand still on my ass. Who ever thinks this is a complement it's not. I just glared and swatted his arm away. He just laughed and followed me down the line. I got a chicken salad and fruit. I started to head over to where Lissa was, but felt him grab my arm and pull me onto his lap. I felt pissed. So what do you think I should do? Well I grabbed my extra juice opened it and poured it on his head before crushing the container on it.

"Leave me alone jerk off!"

I got away dry and hurried to Lissa. I sat down quickly.

"Let me guess Jesse and Ralf won't leave you alone?"

"Nope..."

"Do you want me to burn them? I mean I will if you want I did it once already!" said the black haired boy by her.

"Christian! Noooo it's against the rules and even I have the feeling he's gonna get a few unpleasant moments in the near future."

"Maybe he'll leave me alone then. I mean come on! I've spit in his face, called him names, threw a book at his stupid head and poured juice on him and his idiot friend! What makes them think I like them?"

"They're idiots that's why." replied Christian.

"You threw a book at his head?"

"Well a really heavy magazine."

Lissa just smiled and shook her head. Then we ate in peace. I said goodbye as they went to class and I went to finish the two other books I brought. I already read two today and I remember all of it. The only thing I'm going to have a problem with is catching up with the fighting... It'll be impossible without a mentor. What also will be impossible is if I don't find a person to be friends with who aren't also Lilys and Tazchas friends. I mean they aren't bad, but I want to show I don't only have friends because I'm related to one of them. I was listening to Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens that combined with me being lost in thought I didn't realize where I was going. I ran into a person who wore a blue and black striped hood, jeans and tennis shoes. I fell flat on my ass and my books and notes scattered.

"I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's okay." said the person.

They bent down and helped me pick everything up. They pulled me up and hurried away before I could say thank you. I just stared at the direction they left in confused. I couldn't tell if they were a girl or a boy. I didn't see any clue. The hoodie hid their eyes and any indicater body wise. Sighing I turned and went back to reading. By the time I finished it was time to go to bed and I did just that. That is after putting the books away and putting some others in the bag. I pulled on a bunny tank top and baggy shorts before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

_Day three..._

There are only a few things that can piss me off. One is when I'm waken up at four in the morning because someone set something on fire. Two is I have to go outside without a jacket, without even a sports bra on under my shirt and in fluffy bunny slippers. Three? Having a idiot bug me while I'm tired and wanting to kick him in the bajonkers. Yes it's four in the morning and somehow I ended up freezing my assents off next to a boy who has the brain smaller then a poor little old ant.

"Aw it's so nice of you to dress like this for me!" he said.

Now at this time of day. Yes day because of the schedule I'm not the only one who'd be mad. I also wouldn't be the only one imagining tying him up and throwing or shoving him off a really tall cliff.

"Just shut the hell up." I said.

"But I don't want to." he said.

I narrowed my eyes and turned around. Then I kicked him as hard as I could in the bajonkers and pranced off smiling at his whimpering and crying. Who said some good things don't happen in life? I heard some snickering and I smiled brightly. I walked over to where a group of people stood and stayed there with them till we could go back in and go back to sleep. Which I gladly did and when I woke up I didn't have to put up with Jesse all that day. Heck I heard his crys from the nurses office all day well when I was in the lobby. I had gotten half way done with the stack of books so I decided to spend some time relaxing.

I spent part of the day reading none educational books and the rest surfing the web. In fact I only pulled on a baggy jacket and a sports bra today. The rest was my PJs and slippers. Then I heard the voice of the person I ran into and peeked through the book shelf and saw them thanking the libarian. They left, but dropped a book. I hurried over and picked it up. I ran after them and forgot I had on a back pack. It hit my back repeatedly and it kinda hurt.

"Hey wait up you dropped something!" I yelled.

They stopped and I barely managed not to run into them. I handed them the book.

"Thank you."

I smiled, "You're welcome."

I saw them look me over, "Nice outfit."

"Um thanks."

I saw they wore the same hoodie and a darker pair of jeans. I opened my mouth to ask who they were, but they disappered.

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

All I got in response was a chuckle and soft footsteps. They faded and I just stood there. This isn't fair! How the heck did they do that! Sighing I turned around and stalked towards the cafeteria to grab something to eat before I curled up and watched some TV. I opened the doors and the noise died down. I got nervous because of this, but still walked in. I had my music blaring in my ears, but I could hear the soft whispers behind me. I walked over and got my food and drink. I sat down to eat, but I couldn't shake off the fact they were staring at me. I ate and hurried out the door towards my room. I opened it and felt a cold gush of wind. I saw the window was open. Huh? It was closed this morning... I looked over and saw a book resting on my dresser. I opened it and saw a note.

'Wonderin' who I am aren't you? You'll find out soon. _from secret mentor.'_

I stared at it shocked. What in the world? I turned off my music, grabbed the remote and the book. Climbed up onto the top bunk after closing and locking the window. I turned on the TV and read it. I fell asleep with the covers half covering me, the TV blaring and the book laid open on my chest. Yet the only thing I dreamt about was the mystery person I keep running into.

_Day four..._

I had just woken up and I just felt like crap. My head pounded, my throat was dry and my nose burned. This caused me to very carefully move and get a drink of water and some aspirin. I was walking back to my room when I felt someones breath on my neck. My hair was a mess and stuck out at odd angles, I was carrying a half full glass of water and I felt like crap.

"Hey."

"Jesse fuck off."

"Are you offering?"

"Not even in your dreams..."

"Oh yes in my dreams.."

I imagined myself turning around and beating his head into the wall. I imagined myself dumping my water on him, but I just felt to icky to do anything.

"Just go away.:

"No."

"Jesse just leave me alone!"

"Not till you stop playing hard to get."

"I'm not playing hard to get!"

"Yes you are."

I sighed and opened my door. He was about to step in when I slammed it shut in his face. Then I locked it and went back to sleep. When I woke up I just grabbed one of the school books read, took notes then before I knew it I was done with it. Then I just slept the rest of the day away. Also I thought of what I'll do next time that idiot bugs me well one thing to do threaten his family jewels. With and without a sharp object. Yep... That's just what I should dooo...

_Day five._

I got up and showered. Then I pulled on a baggy shirt and short shorts. I pulled on my cowboy boots and just let my hair stay down. I walked back to the lobby and curled up in the corner and finished reading all the books... Now... I can get into the normal classes well except fighting... I guess I read so much it made me tired because next thing I know is I heard a voice saying wake up and felt someone shaking me.

I opened my eyes and saw the person again. I closed them again because I was just to tired to care. Then I heard a sigh and felt them pick me and my bag up. I felt them laying me on my bed and heard a soft noise like they sat down. I just wish I knew who this person is... When I opened my eyes and resumed thinking I saw they fell asleep on Tazs bed. Why are they still here? I peeked over the edge of my bed trying to get a better view of them, but the hood hide their face. I got out of bed and snuck over to them. I reached out to move the hood and their hand shoot up and grabbed my hand.

"Ahhh!" I screamed jumping back.

I slide on a piece of clothing and fell on my butt, "Ow..."

"Next time don't try to do that." was all they said.

I glared at them and carefully got up. The light flooded into the room as the person got up and opened the window.

"Wait. What's your name?"

"I can't tell you that yet."

They climbed out the window and left me standing there. I was confused... Why won't they just tell me? Also why can't I tell anything about them? I can't tell if they are a girl or boy! The color of their eyes, or hair or anything! Then I spotted it a big ole bag of Lays baked chips and a note that read.

_'Wear a dress on Monday. Dance for Taz and Lily be ready.'_

Now what shocked me was they had the nerve to say this over a note and leave my favorite chips. Wait how the hell did they know I liked these! I stared at the window. Who is this person and why do they keep showing up? I looked over at the clock and saw it was still day time. So I headed to the lobby to lay on the couch. While walking past the stairs someone ran into me.

"Watch where you're going tomboy !" she screamed.

I looked and saw Rose. I only knew it was her because of pictures Lissa showed me. Yet I didn't like her so I oh so kindly pushed her a bit to hard and she went tumbling down the stairs. I leaned over the railing and grinned.

"Oppsie! I guess **I'm **not the only one who needs to watch where they're going!"

She glared and got up. I saw her limp of and I headed to the lobby. I threw myself on the couch and stretched out. I closed my eyes and turned up the volume on my Ipod. I turned it to Love me Or Hate me by Lady Sovereign. My favorite song! I smiled and had it playing till I heard an annoying voice. God not him again can't he just learn I'm not interested.

"Hey monkey!"

Monkey oh hell no! No one calls me monkey! I opened my eyes and glared at him. He just stood there grinning. Stupid Jesse.

"Call me that or any other nick name you're getting your teeny tiny brain between your legs chopped off." I said.

"Brain?"

I pulled out my pocket knife and put it dangerously close to his jewels. He gulped,"Oh..."

He laughed nervously and sat down at my feet.

"Um... So I was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me?" he asked.

I opened my mouth about to answer when a guy with messy black hair and brown eyes walked into the room. He came up and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Sorry she's already going with someone."

Jesse laughed, "No she's not. She likes me to much to go with you."

"On the contrary she hates your guts. Hence why she hurts you every time you are near and why it looks like you might never have kids if you don't leave her alone."

Jesse rolled his eyes denying it and got up, "See you monkey." He said heading to the door. Monkey? Ooo! I grabbed the knife and threw it barely missing his head.

I felt the guy pull me to him and hugged me. My eyes went wide. My goodness!

"Thanks for you know saving me from that idiot." I said quietly.

"You're welcome."

I looked at him and opened my mouth, but he cut me off.

"Don't forget a dress." he said letting me go.

I blinked and then he was gone... Wait a minute! He is really taking me to the dance? But he didn't ask me? So maybe he's the person with the hood, either that or a friend... I shook my head and saw something fall out of my hood. I picked it up and read it.

_'Monday gym for training be there after breakfast.'_

... How does he keep doing that! After pondering that I headed to the small dance studio. No one ever uses it so it'll be good to practice my belly dancing and yoga. I found a hook up to play my music and set some music to play during this. I pressed play and striped down so I could change. I looked around in my bag and found some shorts and a sports bra. I pulled them on. This is another reason I choose the studio. No one to worry about seeing me. Well actually that only bothers me with a few people. Like Jesse. Then again he bothers me period...

I got down on the floor and stretched. People think skipping it won't hurt them they are wrong. It is recommended that you stretch before and after this kind of workout. Even if you are flexible or used to the kind of pain this sort of thing can bring. I mean come on not everyone can start out in a hand stand and slowly get her feet on the floor by there hands and then get up. Then again everyone doesn't have people who work magic, change forms, read minds, fly, and well do I have to go on? I mean come on! Princesses mom taught me how to be one of the best spys ever. I don't use that very often mainly because well I really don't want to. Heck Snowflake (Ps mom.) used to be the best spy and thief ever and still hasn't been caught! I mean come on who wouldn't want to be trained by her? Sadly she quite because she had Princess and her twin brother went blind.

After some poses and dancing I decided to cool down. I carefully did the splits and reached to my toes before leaning back and touching my other foot. I heard a soft cracking sound and sighed happily. Then I bent to the sides and kept repeating this pattern till I heard someones breath catch. I looked up and saw the boy from earlier staring at me. Me? The person who's reaching and touching her back foot while doing the splits. Me the one in a sports bra and shortish shorts. The one who doesn't have much in the looks department yet. I mean ya I have flawless skin, bigger breasts then some girls my age, and a flat stomach. But what else? I have very little curves, my hair is a mess so I keep it short since it's easier to manage and looks better on me. I saw him fidget uncomfortably and mumble something. Before he looked at the ground I saw a brief emotion cross his face. I couldn't place what it was though...

"I'm almost done." I said.

"Just take your time." he said leaning againest the wall.

I finished stretching and went over to my bag. I pulled on a loose T-shirt and looked over at the boy. He looked a year or so older then me, and for a fact was at least three inches taller then me. So he's about 5'9" if my estimate is correct. He actually didn't look half bad...Not overly muscled, or tall and looked like he didn't try to hard to look nice. I went over to grab my Ipod.

"You don't have to leave yet."

He had gotten up and stood right beside me. I felt my heart quicken and heat rise to my cheeks. I closed my eyes to try to get control of myself. His scent danced around me and it smelled clean fresh. Like pine in the spring. I felt reason and excuses slip away and muddle in the back of my mind. How can this stranger do this to me?

"We can even practice some dancing before you leave." he said.

He was so close I could feel his warm breath on my cheek. I should leave... I should, but I didn't. All I did was turn around to face him and agree to dance. He changed the music and grabbed my arms. He placed them around his neck and his arms tightly around my waist. I felt.. I don't know what I felt. All I know is it seemed so incredibly amazing. I was so lost in thought at first I didn't realize we were dancing. It's like we were one... I followed his every step and he just danced. That's what we did till I became tired. Before I left I hugged him and said goodbye. Once I stepped outside the building I felt tears stinging my eyes. This reminded me when I was little and danced with Case...

I took off running to the dorm not wanting anyone to see me cry. I slammed the door shut and locked it. That's when the on onslaught of memories hit me.

_My half brother Case had just started school at St. Vlads and couldn't come home much. Most of the time he came home with my dad. Case had just turned fifth-teen and just started really training to protect people. Today he was appose to come home to see my recital. I heard the front door open and saw dad step in and I ran out of my room._

_"Daddy!"_

_Then I felt myself being picked up and saw my brothers smiling face. I hugged him._

_"Casey poo!"_

_The fact we had different dads never made him hate me. The fact we looked nothing alike didn't make him hate me. He had messy dark brown hair and blue eyes. He twirled me around and I giggled._

_"How's my little monkey?" he asked._

_"I'm good." I replied._

_Every time dad comes over Case takes me out dancing and to get ice cream. I never knew why, but I thought it was because he just wanted to spend time with me.._

_"Go pull on your coat monkey we're gonna go to the roller rink."_

_I squealed and ran back to my room to get my jacket. I didn't notice mom and dad had disappeared. When I ran back out I jumped into Cases arms and he carried me to the roller rink. I didn't expect what he was going to tell me after that. Little did I know I should of listened to him. We sat outside the ice cream shop and ate our ice creams._

_"Monkey? I need to tell you something." _

_I looked at him and waited for him to continue._

_"There's a high chance I might come to visit as often or even possibly ever again..." he paused, "I need you to stay away from your dad monkey. He's a bad person."_

_I stared at him barely understanding. Daddy a bad person? Casey might not come back to visit? He got up and picked me up._

_"You'll understand when you're older." _

_We got back and he took me to my room. We danced for a bit and then he helped me get ready for my recital. When I was done he took me to the recital. Mom said she'd come later if she could.. I looked at Case and he just shook his head. After the recital he took me home and we laid in my bed till I was asleep. He sang me some lullabies and read me a story. When I woke up I saw he was still asleep. It was about noon when he got up. I was just sitting on the bed watching him and he smiled._

_"Morning monkey.."_

_He sat up and pulled me off the bed to hug me. We sat there till I heard dad say it was time for him to leave. He got up and kissed me on the forehead._

_"Love you Talmarie. Don't forget be careful. Also don't let anyone push you around."_

_I nodded and hugged him again. I followed him out the door. He hugged mom and waved good bye. Little did I know this is the last day I was to see him alive._

_A few months later on Talmaries eleventh birthday._

_I sat there on the couch waiting for dad and Case to waltz in. I could barely stay still! Mom sat at the other end holding a present. I saw the door open up and I jumped up and ran to the door. I looked for Case and saw he wasn't there._

_"Case?" I asked._

_"Case!" I poked my head out the door. _

_"The bastard's gone you brat." said dad._

_Gone? I looked at mom, "He's dead sweetie."_

_Dead?... I shook my head. He's not dead he'll come through that door any minute I know it! Then I felt a hard slap on my face and fell on my rear. I looked up and saw dad glaring at me._

_"Go away!" _

_I got up and hurried to my room crying. Case was right! I waited till I heard them go to the bed room and snuck out. I dug through his bag and found a picture. It was of a girl slightly older then me yet looked younger then Case. She had long blonde hair and the same green eyes as me. By her stood a woman and a girl with red hair. Who is this? Hurriedly I stuck it in my pocket and ran out the door. Tears ran down my face and my hair flew every which way. I ran all the way to the park Case took me to and sat under a tree crying... He's gone.. He's really gone.. I got up once it got dark and headed back home.. I ignored my mom and locked my door. I grabbed some pictures and put them on a board. One of Case, one of him and me, one of my mom and the one of the girl. Later I found out she was my half sister and her friend... Every night I stared at the board and cried remembering what Case told me._

Tonight I stayed up staring at his picture thinking of him and crying. Sometime I fell asleep and when I woke up I had and ear spliting headache. I was also hugging the board to my chest. I looked at it again before placing it above my bunk.

_Day six._

I stared at the pictures for several moments before bothering to get out of my bunk. I must be strong for my brother... I got to thinking and realized I didn't have a dress! Panicing I grabbed a flowy skirt I owned and a grabbed some feathers. The feathers were blue and purple with black dots. The top was a gray colored with sparkles. I grabbed my sewing kit and got to work.

_A few hours later._

I held up the dress and grinned. I liked it. The bottom was the skirt I sewed to it and had purple and blue feathers from the waist line down. I pulled it on and smiled. Perfect! It is just perfect! It hugged what little curves I did have perfectly. Now all I have to do is get some shoes, and tomorrow fix up my hair. Which I'll just probably have down, but mess it up to make it wave and curl. Now one last thing... I grabbed to straps (invisible or barely noticeable) and attached them to the dress so I can hang it up and won't have it accidentally drop off me. Yes it fits, but sometimes moving around so much and the occasional accident make it fall off. I carefully hung it up and pulled on my brothers old shirt and some shorts. I picked up the books and returned them to the classes. Now I'm ahead of the seniors in studies, but behind in most of the fighting. Mom and Case taught me very little about it, but not enough to boost me up a grade or more.

I turned around and headed to the door expecting to sit through a sermon at church, but I felt a soft breeze from behind me and I turned around. There stood the person in the striped hoodie. They were looking at the board of pictures and then turned and looked at me. I saw a flash of white as if they smiled.

"You going to the studio today?" they asked and for once I realized their voice sounded some what familer...

"Maybe why?"

"Just wondering."

The voice didn't sound like the boy I danced with (whom I need to learn the name of), but seemed to strike a nerve.

"Don't think to hard you might break something."

I rolled my eyes. They just chuckled and patted me on the back.

"Have fun tomorrow." they said before they left.

I shook my head and headed to the studio to think. I opened the door and saw the boy dancing. I opened my mouth and barely was able to say.

"What's your name?"

He froze and turned to look at me and relaxed, "My name's Garret."

"So Garret. Why did you 'save' me from Jesse?"

He grinned, "Well for one Jesse is a jerk and for two I know someone who wouldn't be very happy if that jerk got near you. And.."

"and?"

"You seem fascinating."

This caused me to blush. A guy thinks I'm fascinating? I shook my head clearing it of any thoughts other then what's happening now. He had taken a step closer and put a hand on my cheek. My breath hitched and I felt my heart beat quicken. I looked away trying to distract myself. Somehow with out me noticing he got hold of my hand and pulled me to him. Silently I was panicking on the inside, but also enjoyed it.

He leaned over and whispered, "Wanna dance?"

I nodded stupidly and he put my hands on his shoulders. He put his on my waist and we started swaying. It was so nice... So familiar. The only time we stopped dancing was when he had to leave for a meeting. Before he left he gave me a hug and a peek on the cheek. I blushed and watched him leave. I felt feverish. What's happening to me? Sighing I left to go back to the room. Tomorrows going to be hell. Lily and Taz will be back, I start training, there's the dance and I have to put up with Jesse. Oh well it should be interesting! Smiling I hurried to the bedroom and crawled into bed. I fell asleep trying to figure out who the hooded person is.

_The next day sneak peak._

I pulled myself out of bed and took a hot shower. I was nervous because I finally get to figure out who the person is! Yet I had the feeling I might not want to know who it is. Hurriedly I pulled on some clothes and ran to get a apple and some orange juice. I walked to the gym eating my apple. When I finished I threw it into the garbage can and opened my orange juice. I took a sip and opened the door to the little weight room. I saw Garett sitting there reading. He looked up smiled and waved. I waved back and he pointed to the corner. Shocked I dropped the juice and stared at the person?

"You?"

_To be continued!_


	19. I thought he was dead

_Confusion of the highest degree_

_Talmarie pov:_

I pulled myself out of bed and took a hot shower. I was nervous because I finally get to figure out who the person is! Yet I had the feeling I might not want to know who it is. Hurriedly I pulled on some clothes and ran to get a apple and some orange juice. I walked to the gym eating my apple. When I finished I threw it into the garbage can and opened my orange juice. I took a sip and opened the door to the little weight room. I saw Garett sitting there reading. He looked up smiled and waved. I waved back and he pointed to the corner. Shocked I dropped the juice and stared at the person?

"You?"

He smiled and shook his head, "Don't act to surprised monkey."

If that didn't give it away the messy brown hair and glittering blue eyes should of. Come on now who wouldn't be shocked to see the person who's been pronounced dead for about five years. The one person who happens to be your older half brother. I took a step back and stumbled over a bar. I almost fell, but Garett caught me.

"Y-you're appose to be d-dead..." I stuttered.

"But I'm not I'm sitting here right now aren't I?"

"Then you lied... Lied to me for about five years!" I felt tears building up.

I felt Garett wrap his arms around me and hug me. I turned around and sobbed into his chest. I must be imagining this. Case isn't here... He isn't he died! I'm just going crazy... Yes that's it...

"Case you told her you were dead?" Garett asked.

"Our mom and her dad did."

He was right beside us, but I ignored him. Till I felt his hand on my shoulder. I flinched and felt him remove his hand.

"Monkey please don't be mad."

"She has the right to be! Case she thought you were dead! She thought she lost her older brother for petes sake!" Garett yelled.

I closed my eyes tightly trying to deny that it was him. It wasn't working everything fit. He looked about twenty, his voice still sounded somewhat like Cases and how he looks.. The brown messy hair. The eyes... They were his.. But how? Then I remembered something.. I looked up and saw he had on the necklace I made him. Bella put some kind of spell to keep him safe and even possibly help keep him alive. Then it has to be him... I don't know how I remembered that or the fact one day he mentioned he had a younger friend who'd like to meet me. I thought harder to recall his name.

_"I can't wait till you can start going to the academy monkey I have a friend who'd like to met you."_

_"Really who?"_

_"Just a friend he's about two years older then you."_

_"Can I know his name?"_

_"His name is Garett."_

Suddenly I felt ill. The fact that I had feelings towards a almost complete stranger. One who was and is friends with my brother who is apparently not dead. But this also sparked something. Did Garett know about me because of Case?

"Garett?"

"Yes?"

"How did you know who I was?"

He smiled weakly,"Case loves bragging about you and sometimes even shows pictures of you."

"Recent pictures?"

He nodded.

"Vitani sends them to me." Case said.

"... She knew and didn't tell me? You didn't bother to come visit! Case I thought you were dead! Dad abused me and mom has been cold hearted! Yet you let me believe I lost you!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry Tal... It's just that after the accident I was told to lay low and cut of the contact to practically everyone I knew outside of school to keep them safe... I didn't want to."

"But you did! You didn't even send a letter... A note... Anything would of done, but all I got was... was.."

"Was?"

"Was disappointment on my birthday, being slapped and then abused whenever my father came around.. But worst of all was losing the one person I couldn't imagine being without. The one I grew up with and who loved me even if we had different dads. Looked different barely had anything in common."

"He hit you?"

"Yes he hit me! But that's not the worse part... Do you know how hard it is when you're waiting patiently for someone and they don't show up. Then you get told they're dead? Then you find out your dad is a total bastard! But then some how you find out you have a older half sister who doesn't even know you exist and lives a practically perfect life.."

He said nothing, but moved Garetts arms and hugged me. It felt like we stood there forever, but really it has only been ten minutes since I had arrived. I heard Case whisper something.

"Do you want to train? Or wait till later?"

"Depends..."

"Well I guess it does depend on weither you want to run or spar."

"Running..."

"Okay get changed then and if you want Garett or I can run with you."

I nodded and hurried to the locker rooms. I pulled on a sports bra a loose hoodie and the shorts I wore for dancing. I stepped out not bothering to zip up the hoodie and hurried out the door. Not even giving him a chance to say how many laps or anything. But then again he's my brother and I know he'd say as many as I can do before I'm worn out. So I ran for a good long time. The thing with running is you don't have to think. All you know is the adrenaline pumping throw your body, the feeling of your muscles stretching and the breeze in my face. After awhile I felt tired so I decided to go back in. I opened the door and saw Garett and Case fighting. Somehow Garett had Case in a choke hold and he looked mad. I stepped in and let the door slam shut. They looked up and Garett quickly let Case go.

"Go shower then grab something to eat." Case said nervously.

I only nodded and hurried away. Mainly because I had the feeling I knew why they were fighting. The reason was me.. I don't know why, but that scared me and considering I'm still a bit shaken up about the my supposed dead brother is really alive and is now my mentor thing... Well I'm just not ready for all of that... I just need the day to collect myself before the dance and before meeting Lily. For a moment my hope raised, but came crashing down. What if she hates me? What if she thinks I'm lieing to her? I frowned slightly. Now why did I have to start thinking like this? Oh ya because I'm in a horrible mood. Not even the shower helped me forget any of what happened. So after I got redressed I hurried to grab a doughnut with powdered sugar on it. I ate it while walking to the first class I had. For some reason they thought I could handle being in the same gym class as the seniors. Who knew a lot more about fighting then I did. Who also had the advantage of muscle, height and weight. My advantage? To use all that against them.

"Class today we're having a new student join us please welcome Mrs. Talmarie Aiers."

Everyone turned to look as I stepped inside the door. Suddenly I felt nauseous. They all started laughing and whispering. I could hear things like, _'Isn't she a little young to be here?' 'She probably couldn't hurt a fly.'_This all angered me. To say I rarely get angry would be lying. To say I've ever been so angry that I wanted everyone to burn and go to the pits of the hottest place known to man even more then I wanted these guys to do would be a lie. This is a new kind of anger that I've ever experienced.

"Okay Mrs. Aiers would you mind sparring with Mrs. Hathway?"

I grinned, "I wouldn't mind one bit."

I hurried over to the mat they had set down. I tossed the bag off to the side and waited for Rose to come over. She looked pissed. Beyond that. I couldn't help, but grin especially when I saw her bruises and the nice black eye she sported from her nice trip down the stairs. Apparently that angered her more. She threw a punch that I easily dodged. She punched, and kicked at me. I was able to dodge most of her blows and finally she stumbled. I jumped and tackled her. I pinned her arms behind her back. She growled and bucked trying to get me off her. I may not be able to fight, but I'm fast enough and small enough to dodge most blows anyone throws at me, and I'm smart enough to use anothers weakness against them.

"Get off me and actually fight!" she yelled.

"No."

"Why because you're chicken?"

I growled and punched her hopping she'll get another black eye. She winced and shut up. Slowly I got up and walked over to my bag.

"Next time keep your stupid mouth shut." I said before leaving.

The rest of the day was boring except the first hour I had with Jesse. He learned a painful reason as to why he should leave me alone. I was sitting at my desk listening to Stan I believe lecturing about something. Rose was glaring at me and Jesse had come up to me. Now normally I'm nicer then this, but sometimes a girl just has to set her limits and today mine had been stepped on and broken.

"Hey cutie." he said grinning leaning towards me.

"Go away Jesse."

"No."

"I said go away."

"Come on baby you know you want me."

I growled and reached over grabbing a sensitive area and squeezed tightly, "I don't like you. I never will or have."

I squeezed till he turned pale and let out a strangled whimper,"Now leave me alone unless you want this little member of yours to end up chopped of and turned to ashes."

"O-okay." he said.

I let go and he practically ran back to his seat. Straight after class I went and washed my hands thoroughly and got my dress. I hid it in the studio before going to finish the rest of the school day. Once it was over I hurried over to the studio and got ready. I pulled on the dress, messed up my hair so it curled more and added some light make up. I took a deep breath and pulled on my shoes.

"Come on TA you can do this it's only a dance... One where you'll finally meet your sister, you're reunited with your brother, and trying to figure out why you like Garett so much..."

I walked to the lobby and waited for Garett. He came and picked me up. When he saw me I saw him smile brightly.

"You have a nice dress."

"Aw thanks."

_Taz POV:_

We had just gotten back and the boys had hurried us off to town. They took us out to breakfast and then shopping for a dress. Which I thought was odd, but didn't complain since well I'm with them and it's shopping! Lily bought a pink dress and me? I bought a knee length black dress. It had gold designs on it. Lilys went just below her knees and had only one strap. It had pearls sewed on the bust area and a white silk ribbon around the waist. It went perfectly with her hair and skin. Especially since after a ton of scrubbing we got that nasty self tanner off of us. Also I got some of that hair dye out of my hair and I was told it should be out in about a month if I washed it enough. When we walked out of the mall Mason pulled me off to the side and kissed me.

"Taz.. When you get back to school you and Lily will have a.. surprise. Please don't be angry about it and be kind to the person."

"Who's the person?"

He just smiled, "It's a surprise."

I don't really like surprises all that much... But I just nodded and walked with him back to the car. We got in and drove back to the school. When we got there the boys headed to their room and us to ours. Lily opened the door and gasped. I looked in and dropped my bag. Up against the wall was a bunk bed. The bottom had clothes hanging on it, and had a shelf with trinkets and books. Under the bed there were shoes scattered around. Then I saw a gorgeous dress. It was gray on top and had purple and blue feathers with black spots on the bottom. Then I heard something fall and saw Lily on the top bunk. She had her hand covering her mouth and looked shocked. I looked up and saw a board with pictures. There was a picture of a boy, and one of a short haired blonde girl who looked like a younger version of Lily. I felt slightly uncomfortable at the likeness. Then I looked at the next picture and saw a picture that had just been taken last summer. It was of me and Lily. We were at the beach and posed for a picture with Andrew and Noah. And somehow this person had a copy of it. I looked at Lily then the picture of the girl. They had blonde hair, but the girls was a dark blonde color, and the only other thing I could see was the color of their eyes. The shocking green color.

"Omg.." Lily whispered.

Oh my god indeed.

"Who is this girl?" she asked.

I shrugged. Lily just stared at the pictures and I looked around. She had knocked off the clock on my night stand and managed to break it. Sighing I unplugged it and threw it away. I sat on the girls bottom bunk and closed my eyes. I sniffed and could smell the faint smell of Hersey's lip balm and blueberry body spray. I crawled over to where the smell came from and saw in the corner of the shelf there was some apricot face scrub, oatmeal lotion, two big bottles of blueberry body spray, and several lip balms. Most smelled plain or like fruits except one that laid on its side. It was the one that smelled like chocolate. I wanted to try some and see what it tasted like and how well it worked. But I didn't. For many reasons but only two really mattered. One she might not appreciate us borrowing her stuff without her knowing and us not even meeting each other. Two I don't want to risk getting something from using a strangers stuff. Even though I must admit this girl knows how to pick her stuff it smells good! But her clothing was so plain. Well except that dress.

"Taz how did she get this? Why does she look like me?"

"I don't know."

Shaking my head I went and picked up our bags. I placed them on our beds and realized they looked slept in. Curiously I sniffed it and smelled a orangey smell on closer examination I smelt the same smell around the room. It was especially strong near the window and near the girls bed. The scents over lapped, but didn't mingle. Even though I could smell pine mixed in with the girls scent. It was faint though. So someone visited the girl.. I looked at Lily and saw her staring at the pictures.

"Lily we should go take a walk."

"Okay.."

She reluctantly crawled out of the bed and walked over to me. We walked out of the room and around the campus. When we came back I saw a girl with short, messy black hair with a red layer mixed in walking away from us holding something. When we opened the door I saw the dress was missing and the scent of blueberry hung in the air so I knew she was here. I saw a pair of heels was also missing from underneath the bed. Dang we barely missed her. Then I caught it the faint smell of hair dye. I must of missed it because of the fact I've gotten used to it. She dyed her hair... So she might of been the girl I saw heading down the hallway. Well darn... I guess we'll have to wait. I sat down and curled up with a magazine. I grew bored of it so I decided to go to the lobby.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay." Lily said staring at the pictures again.

I got there and saw Jesse. He looked paler then normal and looked frightened and nervous. He hurried out the door and I looked around. My eyes rested on Rose. She was covered from head to toe in bruises, had a fat lip and two black eyes. For some reason I had the feeling the new girl was the cause of it. I felt a sense of pride flood through me. No one has ever made Rose look this bad or made Jesse look like he was scared for his life. I grinned and walked over to Rose.

"Looks like someone got you good."

She glared and growled at me, "I thought you were dead."

"You wish."

"You have no idea."

"Ya, but I know you have no chance of it ever happening."

"Or so you think."

"Is that a threat?"

She just grinned.

"You threaten me you get hurt." I said before walking off.

Faintly I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw Victoria. She was in a red dress and had her black hair up in a bun. Her eyes were a warm hazel color and shone with happiness. Her and Wolf got to join the school mainly for fighting. They didn't care to learn about anything else. So they convinced the headmistress to let them only have gym classes all day. Somehow I knew they could handle all the stress from it.

"Tazcha! It's time to get ready for the dance!" she practically sang.

"Dance?"

She nodded, "Ya the one we got dresses for."

Ooooh. So that's why we went shopping. Mason, Eddie you two are to sneaky for your own good! I laughed and we headed to the bedroom. Lily and I got ready and Victoria dragged us to a big gym. We pushed open the door. The music was Unusual You by Britney Spears. Faintly I saw Eddie and Mason sitting in some chairs, but before I could walk over to them I smelled blueberry. I quickly turned and followed the scent. There I saw the girl dancing with the person with the pine scent. She was smiling at him and laughing. They were swaying to the beat and there was barely any space between them. I felt someones arms wrap around me and saw Mason.

"Hey.." he said.

"Hey."

"Have you met her yet?"

I shook my head and he sighed. We stood there for awhile till they separated and he pulled me over to them. The girl looked over at me and smiled. I have to say she's really pretty. She looked a few years younger then me, and had a smaller figure. She wore the dress I saw in the room and the pair of heels that were missing. Her hair was short and messy in a cute way. It waved and curled. It reminded me of my hair just it wasn't as curly. Her skin was a golden color and her smile was bright.

"Hello." she said.

"Hi."

"My name's Talmarie. You must be Tazcha right."

"Ya."

"This is Garett and the guy over there is Case." she said pointing to the boy next to her and the guardian who stood on the side lines. He looked familiar and I realised he looked like the boy in the picture.

"So is Garett like your boyfriend?"

She blushed and shrugged. I take that as a I don't really know, but I know I like him a lot. From what I saw he seemed pretty into her also, but both held an aura of shyness. She also seemed to scream confidence and an air of I'll kick your ass if you mess with me.

"So are you the one who gave Rose her beautiful look?"

She grinned, "Yes I did."

"And made Jesse look like he was afraid for his life?"

Her grin widened, "Yep!"

"Nice."

I felt Mason nudge me and look over to Lily and them. Lily was dancing with Eddie and Victoria with Wolf. He wanted me to introduce her to Lily. I looked up to him and he smiled.

"Do you want to meet Lily?"

Her eyes brightened, "I've wanted to meet her for years!"

For years... How long did she know about Lily? I remembered the pictures and remember seeing the earliest one of Lily and I was when we looked about thirteen. So about four years I guess. I smiled and lead her over to Lily. Garett followed and out of the corner of my eye I saw the guardian Case follow us also. When we got there he settled himself in by the other guardians. I saw Talmarie smile weakly at him before fidgeting nervously by me. She was excited, but nervous to meet Lily.

"Lily." I said.

She looked over, "Ya?"

"I thought you might want to met someone."

Before I could say anything else Talmarie spoke up, "Hi I'm Talmarie, but most people call me TA."

"H-hi." Lily stammered looking at her.

I saw surprise light up her face then happiness and confusion. They stood there and studied each other. Then I saw Lily move and hug TA. Surprise danced across her features, but she hugged back. I saw Lily tug her over by the guardian and they started talking. Case watched them intently and I tried to figure out why? I shrugged. Maybe they are good friends or something. I'll try to figure this out later. I have a yearning to dance with my man and I'm gonna quench that yearning. I tugged on Masons sleve and dragged him to the dance floor. We danced for awhile and had fun till there was a faster paced song which required me to drag my girls out onto the dance floor and shake it.

I pranced over to them grinning, "Come on girls!"

Lily and Victoria got up, but TA stayed sitting. Sighing I pulled her up and linked my arm with hers.

"You're part of the gang to so you can no have to dance with us after we get Lissa."

She smiled and laughed, "Okay."

We found Lissa and dragged her onto the dance floor and started dancing. We danced till the music slowed down so we sat down with the boys. Lily and TA seemed content and happy. TA even told her about what she did to Jesse and Lily told her how she set him on fire. We were all laughing and having a good time. Sadly it had to end and Case came over.

"It's time to go to bed." he said.

"Already? Come on can't you let us stay for a bit longer?" TA asked.

"No monkey."

"Fine, but I really wish you'd stop calling me that."

"Tough luck."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he rolled his eyes and chuckled. We got up and went to our rooms. Lily, TA and I pulled on our pjs and got into bed, but we couldn't sleep. I was curious so I decided to ask her a few questions.

"So how did you end up here?"

"Eddie found me and in turn for helping him find you he sent me here."

"How did he find you and how did you find us?"

"Well I was just walking and he stopped and stared at me. Apparently I reminded him of Lily which he admitted I did and asked if I knew of a Lily Aiers. I asked why. He said it's because she was his girlfriend and he was looking for her because she was kidnapped. I admitted I knew of her, because I found pictures of you two in my dads bag when he came over... I also helped invent the black paint of your tattoos. Which holds a small tracking device which we used to find you."

"And you never used it before?"

"No I thought you guys didn't need to know of me."

"Even if you're so ahmazing?" Lily asked emphasizing the ah part.

She laughed and blushed.

"Honestly I thought you two would hate me.."

"But we don't!" we both replied.

"Nope you don't

"So why did you come here?"

"To meet you two."

"Who's that guardian? You know Case?"

"My older half brother who I thought died about four, five years ago."

"Oh. Is he related to Lily?"

"No he's related to me by my mom."

"How did you find out he was still alive?"

"Somehow he managed to end up my mentor to catch me up with my fighting."

"Was it a shock?"

"More then a shock."

No kidding. I heard her yawn and the bed creak softly.

"Tired?" asked Lily.

"Ya."

I got up and turned of the light, "Night girls."

"Night."

We all fell asleep and suddenly I felt like my little family was complete for now. That is till I graduate, drag Lily and everyone to a safe location to settle down at and start a family of my own. I smiled as the dream came back to me, but with three added people well four if you count the little baby bump.

_Ta POV:_

_Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep!_

_Beep! Beep!_

Shut up stupid clock...

_Beep! beep!_

I leaned over and tried to make the stupid beeping stop. I did not expect to forget the fact that stupid alarm clock was on the night stand. Which was about three feet below me. So I ended up sprawled out across on the floor and the alarm clock now laid on my now aching head. I let out a nice string of curse words and rubbed my head. I forgot I set it earlier so I could get ready and eat before training. I flung the clock against the wall and it rebounded and hit me on the nose. It was unscratched and still beeping. I growled and slammed the snooze button.

"Damn alarm clock!"

I stormed out of the room and took a shower. I forgot to grab a towel or clothes so I decide what the hell? This is a dorm of girls and the guys who may come can shove it. So I casually walked back to the bedroom as naked as the day I was born. Everyone was asleep well at least so I thought till I heard glass breaking. I turned and saw Garett covering his eyes his cheeks a blazing red color and a beautiful red rose laid in the mess of broken glass that was left of the vase he had been carrying. Surprised I walked over and picked up the rose and sniffed it. I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Y-you're w-welcome." he stuttered.

I laughed, "Hey you don't have to close your eyes it's not like there's anything here that you won't see on any other girl."

Well past my nice little birth mark on my stomach, but he's already seen it. He laughed nervously.

"Well that's not why I'm covering my eyes."

"Well then why are you then?"

"Because you're a naked girl whose brother could kill me and leave no trace. A girl whom I am attracted to and don't want to be distracted by the fact I've seen her in all her naked glory."

I laughed, "Okay okay wait right there and I'll be right back fully clothed."

"Maybe just in a sports bra and shorts?"

"Fiiiine."

I hurried in my room and put the rose in my small vase and put some water in it from the faucet in the room. I then pulled on a sports bra, shorts, a hoodie and tennis shoes. Then I put a change of clothes in a bag and flung it over my shoulder. I walked out and Garett and I walked to the lunch room. He grabbed pancakes and orange juice. I got some oatmeal, that tasted so plain that I practically gaged and poured all the sugar in the sugar shaker thingy in it, and apple juice. We sat and ate okay barely ate till the sugar came in. Then headed to practice. When we opened the door Case was laying on the mat and looked like he was asleep. I walked over to him and decided to do something I haven't done in years. I parted his arms and crawled up beside him. His arm fell back around me and I could hear his soft snoring in my ear. Garett sat down by my head and ran his fingers through my hair. Which I had gotten to stay completely straight with a bit of help from some thing I bought that I rarely use.. Well all I remember is it keeps hair styled any way you want it. So it weighs mine down enough to keep it straight without killing the volume. I smiled and closed my eyes. Who said I had to train today any who? I mean this is better then learning to fight right now... Mainly because I missed Case so much and forgot how much he meant to me. How much moments like this meant to me.

"You know he's gonna be mad we didn't wake him up..." Garett whispered.

"Then he can shove it..." I muttered.

He laughed a bit. Ya this is nice... That is till Case started to wake up. I felt him move and heard something that sounded like rubbish. Okay more like morning talk when your brain is to tired to process anything and all you can do is groan and mumble stuff that doesn't make sense. You know the kind of stuff that doesn't make sense when a drunk person is trying to talk to you, but you can't make out a single thing because how muddled the words are. He looked up at the clock and curse in perfect English. This caused me to giggle because really he hated when people used words like bitch or damn anything like that. So it was kinda funny hearing him say it. Sadly me giggling caught his attention and he turned to me.

"Monkey is that you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because I liked my plan of curling up by you and relaxing like we used to..."

"And getting out of practicing."

"Ya, but mainly the me getting to spend time with you like we used to."

"How much time till you have to leave?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Wamt to spar for a few minutes before getting ready to leave?"

"Sure."

Garett helped me up and Case got up. Garett hurried away and we got into a fighting stance. I let him start punching. He got in a few hits, but eventually somehow his foot caught on something so he lost his footing. I jumped at him and put my hand over his heart.

"Dead."

"You know you're fast. You may not be able to fight yet, but dang I could barely keep up with you or predict what you were gonna do."

"I know." I grinned, "Why let size and experience control me? Use ones strengths as their weakness. Their weight and fighting skills against them."

"Smart."

"Thanks."

"How did you know it was a complement."

"Because it was you giving it."

He smiled and we got up, "Okay okay Mrs. know it all go clean up and get ready for school and try not to torment everyone you dislike."

"I'll try!"

He only chuckled and I ran to the locker room with my bag. I washed up and pulled on a T-shirt. I put my hair up and pranced off to my next class. I'm really starting to love it here. The down side. Today I got paired up with Taz and actually had a good rumble. She's fast I mean _fast!_ Not only that, but she's also quick! I mean we fought all period and she had me pinned three times, I had her pinned three. Also I'm pretty sure we both will have some nice bruises to sport later. Just before class ended we sat there panting.

"How did you get so fast?" I asked.

"I'm part werewolf. Speed is in my nature. So is strength."

"That's so cool..." I managed to say.

"What about you?"

"I'm small, did track, and alot of other things that help improve speed and flexibility."

"Cool."

I saw Mason and Eddie come over and help us up. I said thank you and Taz hugged Mason. I'm glad she's with him and not some jerk. At least my sister and her friends have a good choice in guys. I still felt confused about how I felt for Garett. I know I have something for him... I can't ignore that, but I've only known him for what? Three days officially, but he's my brothers friend. Am I willing to make such a great leap when that could end badly. Okay maybe after I'm caught up I should ask if him, Case and I could go to like a hotel or something for a day or two. I also hoped I could find somewhere with a shooting range. It's been forever since I've gotten to hold a gun. Thanks to Bella and Blake. They taught me and others alot. They'd have one of their kids take me four wheeling and then shooting, at targets!, before I got to eat some of Bellas delicious food. I swear I loved being with them. They lived in a big mansion like house by the woods, it had a small lake with an abandoned house by it, and Bellas aunt had a house built under the lake. It's a beautiful place. Not to mention they were like family to me. Heck I even liked the girls husbands and Blakes wife. Bonnies husband Jock is funny and I can tell he loves her.. Jessica and Lerry are a good couple to. Lerry adopted her little girl Violet and acted like she was his own daughter. Which I practically thought she was since she looked so much like her mom and nothing like her loser dad.

"Come on TA we should get to our next class." Taz said.

I nodded and followed her. I know this is silly, but I believe all my friends are all the family I need. I don't need my mom or dad. I have Case and Lily then all my other friends like: Taz, Mason, Eddie, Bella, all her kids, Vitani, Hedda, Jade, everyone else. All their kids and friends. They are like my family. The only people I need to feel alright. They taught and still teach me everything I know. Just then I knew.. I knew that no matter what everything is going to be alright.


	20. Trying to save a friend

_Blast to the past and going to save a friend_

_Mason pov:_

I woke up to the faint sound of footsteps. I sat up and looked to see a boy open the door and poke his head in. He had dark hair and I believe dark eyes. Focusing on him I could recall who he was. Garett I think his name is. He's a friend of Talmarie I believe. He looked nervous.

"Anyone awake in here?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied quietly as to not wake Eddie.

"Um can you step out into the hallway?"

"Sure."

I got up and pulled on the pajama pants Taz bought me yesterday. I then stepped out of the room and closed the door. Garett looked extremely nervous and pale. It looked like he hadn't fallen asleep yet and had something on his mind.

"So?" I asked.

"You know a little bit about girls right?"

"Ya.. Why?"

"Well I really, and I mean really, like this girl and well… I need some help figuring her out.. I know her older brother, but he's well not the best person to talk to now."

"Who's this girl?" like I need to ask.

"Heh.. Do you really need to know?"

"Yep."

"Talmarie."

"So why do you need my help?"

"I want to figure her out.. One minute she's all happy then running off crying. Also I can't seem to tell if she likes me back."

"Does she seem clumsy around you, blushes a lot, smiles randomly and seems to laugh and get along really well with you?"

"Well ya kinda."

"Kinda?"

"She seems like she wants to be friends maybe more, but she comes off scared sometimes unknowing cruel or maybe awkward."

"Just give her some time and see if anything happens dude. Trust me you'll be surprised I mean Taz and I barely knew each other and we just clicked so did Eddie and Lily."

"Okay thanks. Sorry if I woke you up."

"It's no problem."

He walked off and I stood there thinking. I'm nervous about this. He doesn't seem like a bad guy, but I need to make sure he won't do anything to TA. Suddenly I felt ill and the world spun. Next thing I know is it's dark and I hear a soft chiming noise. I heard the muffled noise of a long skirt floating just about the ground. I opened my eyes and saw a woman. Her skin was deathly white and it looked like she caked on her make up. She wore a pale white Victorian style dress and her pale auburn hair in a loose bun with curls sticking out in every which way. She reminded me of someone. So I just stared trying to remember when it clicked. I opened my mouth and nothing came out. My throat felt dry. I swallowed and tried again.

"Mother?"

I couldn't recognize my own voice it was to deep and seemed to have an odd accent to it. It's not mine. I also didn't feel right. My body feel strange heavier less graceful. The woman helped me up and I could see my reflection in the mirror. I saw my dark untamable red hair, but my eyes were to dark of a blue color. My nose was bigger, lips to thin, to much muscle to be mine and my skin was to pale. I don't like this..

I decided to look around and immediately regretted it. The floors were made of some kind of dark wood, the walls a blue color, there were multiple chairs and small tables around the room. On one of the tables laid and open magazine talking about some kind of wedding of a Mrs. Aiers and Mr. Hydd. I looked and saw a picture. It looked like a miserable Talmarie fake smiling and holding the hand of a guy. The guy didn't look like Garett… And just under the caption said The Victorian Times! I could faintly see the date, but wasn't sure if I saw it correctly. I felt sick. I was just in the twenty first century…. Now I'm.. Here?

"Oh Masseon it's good to see you are up! I was just so worried about you!"

My name is not Masseon… It's Mason. The woman handed me some clothes and hurried out of the room. I pulled on the slacks and collared shirt, but tossed everything else off to the side. I need to find my friends. I hurried past the lady and into the streets and froze. It's like I stepped into the past. Soon enough though I saw a bright flash of honey blond hair in the sun and heard a voice I was relieved to hear.

"Sir he ordered something else." Talmarie said.

Her voice was different also and I hurried over to her. She still had short hair, but it wasn't dyed. Her hair was curling and was in a ponytail thing. She was in a gold dress, had a gold necklace with a diamond on it and diamond earrings. Yet the only thing unchanged was her piercing green eyes. Well except she looked miserable. Then I saw her smile weakly and lift up her hand to wave. Then I saw the one thing I hope I'll never have to see again. A heavy set guy came up and slapped her hard. I saw tears well up in her eyes and she glared at him.

"You whore!"

Then I saw a figure standing behind her. His dark brown eyes held a look that could kill, and his messy looked darker then the night sky. Garett. He didn't seem to like the idea of this guy any where near Talmarie. I didn't either. For two reasons. He's not from where we are time wise and I don't approve of guys hitting women especially ones who are my friends. I saw Garett move back wards and grab something and take a deep breath. TA stumbled fore ward and let out a little cry because he hit her again.

I saw Garrett's normally gentle mood turn to something deadlier. He closed his eyes and let out a low sound that sounded like a hiss. TA heard and turned around to look at him. A look of love and fear crossed her face. She mouthed something to him and hurried away to a carriage. The man yelled, but she was already gone. Garett hurried over.

"Talk now." he said.

"About?"

"How in the realms did we get here?"

"To heaven then hell and back I have no clue."

"Have you seen Eddie or the others?"

He shook his head sadly and looked off to where we just saw TA. A pained look crossed his face.

"She's getting married to that jack of a ass." Garett mumbled.

"Sadly I assumed that was the case, but why?"

"No clue."

We both sigh and walk around. Soon I hear a frightful scream and see a redhead running. She wore a pink and black dress and a necklace that I could swear I've seen before. Then it dawns on me. I see her panicked blue purple eyes, and a look of fear was painted onto her delicate face. Tazcha. Behind her was a tall thin gangly man. She ran right into me and screamed again. I took hold of her and glared at the man.

"Can you not tell she clearly does not like you and she is spoken for."

"I see no ring on her finger sir."

"Doesn't mean she isn't taken so shoo."

He shooed quickly almost tripping over his own feet. Tazcha hugged me sobbing.

"Oh it's so horrible Mason they took Lily my precious Lily from me! I had to run away. We need to find her! We do we do!" Taz frantically said.

"We will. We need to find Eddie first."

"But they may hurt her!"

"I know… But we have a better chance with Eddie being with us."

"Okay."

She didn't like that one bit, but agreed reluctantly. The fact she looked so worried and torn, the look broke my heart. I held her tightly and let go so we could find Eddie. Then we will save Talmarie from that bastard that abused her after saving Lily. After that we'll need to find a way back to the present. Either that or die trying. We turned around and Taz looked back to where Lily just was and sighed before following Garett and I down the street. We walked by what seemed like miles of stores selling dresses and whatever else people of this era could dream of wanting. Taz tried to imitate the other girls and women to blend in and not be noticed which is hard since Garett and I are being noticed. A lot. So after awhile she quit and cursed slightly.

"This corset it killing me why did they have to wear them so dreadfully tight? It's cruel I say. Girl abuse!"

"Well why do you guys have to wear such long dresses? I mean come on I miss seeing you gorgeous legs."

She blushed and giggled. Then grinned sheepishly.

"I miss being able to flaunt those so called gorgeous legs."

We all laughed and got several glares and eye rolls for it. This caused us all the grin. Then I heard it. The quick beat of footsteps and labored breathing. I turned around and saw Eddie running towards us.

"Guys! Oh god it is you! I knew I wasn't crazy!"

He looked around, "Hey where's Lily and Talmarie?"

"We have to save them." I said.

"Wait Talmarie is in trouble to?" asked Tazcha.

"Ya of being married to an asshole." Garett mumbled.

"Married?" Taz practically screamed.

"She's the girl on the front of the newspaper?" Eddie asked.

Garett and I nodded. Taz looked at all of us and swallowed.

"We need to split up to find them. Eddie and I will save Lily and find you guys at where the wedding will be. Save her or stop the wedding. Just hurry and be careful." Taz said.

"Okay, but you two don't split up. I mean it Eddie don't let her out of your sight!"

"Okay!"

I watched them hurry off and felt dread curl into a tight ball in the pit of my stomach. Secretly I wondered if all she wolfs are as danger prone as Taz and as trouble seeking. I watched them turn a corner and disappear. My heart sank and fear pulsed through my veins. Everything went still and I saw a faint form staring at me. Her lips turn up in a small smile. She looked like TA…. She pointed and mouthed something. She then tugged on Garrett's hand and he joined me in the trance. Everyone moved so slow around us. She motions for us to follow her and we run after her. The cold breeze slapped my face as we ran after her fleeting image and arrived in front of a church. I opened the door and saw a miserable looking Talmarie getting her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She let out a cry and the woman behind her scolds her.

Garett and I hide, but TA looks at our hiding spot in a knowing way. Slowly she smiled and I felt a chill settle in my bones. I have the feeling TA isn't entirely who she thinks she is. A deadly air filled the chapel, but soon disappeared. I felt dread weigh me down. Talmarie is only a girl, one who is brilliant, but she can't hold this kind of power. No. We dhampirs don't get powers. Then again only recently I found out the world is not as I've known it. With Werewolves, shape shifters, magic users and whatever else lays in wait. I can not fathom where though. Soon she was ushered off to change into her wedding gown. We have to save her, and have to get out of here, but what if this isn't the Talmarie we've grown to love?

What if this Talmarie is corrupted and evil? Or this is an imposter? Or is this just a game? A sick and twisted game? One that could change life as we know it.. We stayed there till the wedding started and hide till Eddie, Taz and Lily get here.

_Taz pov:_

We ran through the streets. Okay Eddie ran and I trotted. I could not run in this stupid dress and the corset didn't help. It made it impossible to breath and my shoes were also slowing me down. I growled and kicked them off before picking them up and flinging them away. Then I picked up my skirt and ran to catch up with Eddie. My lungs felt like they were on fire! Heaven forbid that I wear a corset ever again!

"Eddie wait up!" I cried panting.

He slowed down a bit and I caught up to him. My hair clung to my face from how much I was sweating and it felt like my legs were jelly. Goodness I wish I could change into my wolf form then I could just sniff out where Lily went. Well better at least I have a better nose then most people. Yet there were two things preventing me doing this: a wolf in the middle of the city would set off a panic and then once I changed back I'd be practically nude and I'd have to get that damned corset back on. On the other hand I could bend down and sniff the ground, but then I'd look like a crazy woman and ewww horses have done their business on these streets! I know you're a werewolf Taz why does that bother you? It's because it stinks and that I don't want to have to spend forever getting that junk off my hands.


	21. authors note

This is an authors note. I'm going to have to read my story to refresh my mind about the story and I might be starting another story and will update on weekends if I have free time! Sorry the first account on my computer messed up and I'm lucky I saved the updated version of chapter 20. The story I might make is called Slippers PURRRRR for me. The title is random and more then likely isn't related to the story I already have the rough draft of the first few chapters written may be for a contest. It's a Cammie and Zach fan fiction.


End file.
